


Quriosity

by WISSY_G



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Drama, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, It Takes a While but Things Do Get Smutty, M/M, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, Post-Skyfall, Romance, Slow Build, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISSY_G/pseuds/WISSY_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概要：<br/>完结！Bond发现他自己对他神秘的军需官越来越感兴趣。</p><p>摘录：<br/>“你之前的宾馆已经不再安全了，我会给你指向一个新地点。你的行李已经被转移过去了。Diréction Générale de la Sécurité d'État的一个外勤特工和一个医护人员会在侧门等你。我已经亲自确认他们没有问题。”和他清脆的干巴巴的英语相反，Q对法语单词的发音流畅且毫无瑕疵，低沉的摩擦音使Bond的下体惊人地轻颤了一下——基于他的失血程度这更加不同寻常。</p><p>“你待在Q支部浪费了，你的声音适合电话性爱热线。”词句未经考虑地从Bond的嘴中滑出，然而他在随之而来的骤停和被延伸至无尽的停顿中有足够的时间思考。Bond在这之前从未意识到Q总是在那里，给他即刻的回复。在他们所有的玩笑中Q从未哑口无言。从未。</p><p>Have to thank dr_girlfriend again for her sweet work! She is such a brilliant writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 惊愕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889021) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



棒极了的在tumblr上的[teaandbbc](http://teaandbbc.tumblr.com/)制作的封面插图：

“在下一个走廊向……嗯……左转——不，右转——嗯，稍等，就一秒，007，我在查……”

Bond刹住脚，气喘吁吁。他全身都因肾上腺素和愤怒而兴奋，他只能勉强控制想要把通讯器拿出他的耳朵并且狠狠踩碎它的强烈欲望。

“就该死的 _做个决定_ ……”他开始咆哮，但是在他能说更多之前一个不同的声音插进了线路，使人感到耳目一新的清脆和果断。

“……然后下次在事情变得一团糟 _之前_ 叫我……”那个声音在它渐强的时候讽刺地说到，挖苦的声调矛盾地让Bond立刻平静了下来，驱散着他脑中阴云密布的令人盛怒的挫败感。

“007，”Q说道，他的声音在Bond的耳中冷静而平滑，“报告情况。”

“目标已完成。需要一个出口，”Bond答道，希望他因为感到放心的而发出的叹息声没有大到能让Q听到。天知道这个年轻人已经够自大了。“大腿上有轻伤，行动力轻微受损。还剩两发子弹，没有弹夹了。还有看在上帝的份上那个喋喋不休的傻瓜真是糟透了。”

“他之后会被处理的，”Q用一种他自己特有的，无疑使那个倒霉的技术支持特工双腿之间感到一紧的简洁方式说道，“同时，让我们继续，好吗？向左转，右手边第二扇门，向下走一层。我恐怕在楼梯底端有两个人，让你的子弹发挥作用，为什么不呢？”

“对这个有帮助的小提示表示感谢，”Bond咬牙道，大腿上的刺伤在他猛烈地走下楼梯时朝他尖叫着。在这种情况下速度比隐秘行动更重要，现在这栋建筑物里面的每一个暴徒都在找他，而且每过一秒就有更多的逃生路线被切断。

他的第一枪十分干净，但是第二个人在他开枪的时候移动了，使得事情变得有些混乱，Bond的子弹打中了他的肩膀。在一个简短但激烈的徒手搏斗较量之后Bond踩在了第二具尸体上，有些擦伤但仍是胜利的。

“又有一个人在五秒钟之内会从拐角过来。听着。007， _别_ 扔掉你的瓦尔特，你听到我说的了吗？ _别扔掉你的瓦尔特_ 。”

Bond扔掉了他的瓦尔特。“偏了。”他咕哝道。

“该死的，Bond。”Q的声音完美的平衡了怒气和无奈，“在你左边尸体的后腰上的刀鞘里有一把刀，你为什么不扔那个作为替代呢？”

另一个人退回了转角后，给了Bond足够的时间去从尸体上拿刀并若有所思地在手上掂了掂。

“它的平衡不对，是不是？”Q说，使得Bond怀疑他黑进的CCTV系统的清晰度到底有多好，“别管它了，援兵已经到了，而且这次他们真的是有武装的，快退回你背后的楼梯间。向下走一层。”

在Bond 退进楼梯间的门后时子弹打在门上并发出沉闷的响声。

“向右转，消防用斧在左手边七米的墙上。”

“拿到它了。”Bond把狩猎刀别进腰带里后拿起斧子。

“左手边第四扇门，门上有电子锁的那个—— _别砸它，你这个野蛮人！_ ”

Bond把斧子举过肩膀的动作僵住了。

“它是个 _电子_ 锁，我已经替你把它打开了。”Q嘘道。

Bond拧了拧门把，足够确定门缓缓地打开。

“在左手边的墙上有四根电缆。切掉从左边数的第二根。”

毫不犹豫地，Bond把斧子砸进电缆。火警铃立刻开始高声鸣叫。

“嗯……不错。”他可以听见Q的手指敲击键盘时制造的盛怒的滴答声，“我已经设定了所有的防火门默认锁起来而不是开启。我们现在应该控制住这个地方了。前面第二扇门，右手边。进那个办公室，检查办公桌。”

Bond对着门上名字下的头衔挑起一根眉毛： _Chef de la sécurité_ [1]。Bond依次翻寻了办公桌的抽屉。“只有一些弹夹，没有武器。”

“当然没有，007，他正在外面追你呢，他几乎不可能把他的主要武器留下。”Q翻白眼的语气可以格外清晰地被听到，“继续找。”

Bond在右手边的抽屉中翻找。“噢等一下，一把电击枪。太好了。”

“的确。”Q的声音干巴巴的，“把弹夹也拿上，这里有个好人。而且，噢看，9毫米，它们本应该和你的瓦尔特完美地兼容的，我能指出吗，如果你 _没有把它像一个见鬼的回力标_ _似的扔走的话_ ……”

“注意脾气，Q。”

“在走廊右转，然后在下一个楼道左转。我会在你到那的时候打开防火门。”

Bond跟随着Q的指令急速走过迷宫一般的楼道，每个防火门在都他接近的时候神奇地没有被锁上。

“楼梯在你的右侧，往上走，一层。”

“承认吧，Q。”Bond喘息道，“你只是想确保我今天做了足够多的有氧运动。”他把注意力集中到Q的声音上，试图忽略他大腿上跳动的疼痛，尽管如此他还是有些蹒跚，在他头脑飘忽时必须重重地靠在铁制的楼梯扶手上一段时间。该死的，他失血的速度一定比他以为的要快。

“就要到了，007。”在Q的声音中有一丝紧张感，Bond的眼睛自动锁定了楼梯间里的CCTV。他想象着Q，在总部，站在他的众多屏幕前，他看着Bond的时候修长苍白的手指在键盘上飞舞，这个想法奇怪地令人感到鼓舞人心。

“在，哦，17分钟之内你会回到MI-6温柔的怀抱里，我向你保证。”Q说道，他的声音中不包含任何感情，“现在打开电击枪。”

Bond咬咬牙，点了一下头，然后按上了电击枪的按钮，在他把自己推上最后几节台阶走进楼道时感觉到它正嗡嗡地开始工作。

“接下来是棘手的部分了，”Q说道，无视Bond作为回答发出的哼笑声，“左侧的防火门。我会在七秒钟内打开它。在我打开它的时候直接站在门后然后立刻朝着里面走廊的地板开枪，明白了吗？四，三，二，一……”

 _他究竟见鬼地想做什么？_ Bond怀疑到，但是顺从地把电击枪换到了左手上。

防火门上的锁响了， Bond用右手拧开了门把，向后拉去。门在被打开时发出了潮湿的，被吸住的声音。 _啊_ ，Bond想到，在一股水涌出的时候按动了电击枪的扳机。

电击枪在他手中嗡嗡作响然后猛然跳动，紧随其后的是许多身体倒在湿漉漉的地板上发出的引人注目的重击。

“全部清除，007，进去吧。然后——噢，看！你将会在大概六米之后路过你的瓦尔特，把它捡起来，为什么不呢？”

Bond对Q语气中明显假装出的惊讶咬紧牙关。“Q，”他咆哮道，声音如北极般的冰冷，“你让我 _见鬼的_ 绕了个大圈就为了让我能拿回你的科技产品吗？”

“胡说，007。我们在路上完成了一些别的目标，这只是个令人愉快的巧合。况且，你马上就会用到它了。”

洒水装置在Bond重重走进走廊时还在毫无章法地滴着水，Q明显只在不久前才取消激活它们。Bond用前臂擦了擦眼睛，眯着眼看着水滴，就在他发现他的瓦尔特躺在地上之前。整整六米远，毫无疑问，被其中一个打手的被电到的无力的身体半遮住。

“它还能用吗？”Bond问道，捞起它然后换入了一个新弹夹。

“为这点信心欢呼，”Q干巴巴地说，“防水 _并且_ 对电击绝缘，万分感谢，”他没必要地附加道，同时掌纹识别指示灯已经变成了表示欢迎的绿色，“现在接着走过走廊，左转两次，到货梯那里。”Bond急速走过没有尽头的楼道。

“……这就是你为什么不应该因为一个奇思妙想就把 _它扔出去_ ……”Q又说道，仿佛在继续他之前的想法。

“别唠叨了，Q，不然我下次会把它扔向 _你的_ 头。”

“几乎算不上一个有效的威胁，007，鉴于我已经看到了你的准头有多糟糕……”

Bond在他按下货梯按钮的时候毫不在意地轻笑了一声，听着货梯无视火灾封锁开始呼呼运转。“只是个想法，Q，”他说，“也许假如你把它的重量分布设计成一个回力标那样，它就能飞回来了，然后你也可以增加你的科技产品被归还的几率。”

“自作聪明，”Q心不在焉地说道。他的声音又变得清脆了。“电梯将会在一楼的装货平台打开。那里有两个人，同样还有一辆货车。很难找到一个清晰的视角，但是我相信钥匙插在点火器里。如果没有，我确信你是一个用电线打火发动汽车的高手。”

“确实。”货梯的门吱吱呀呀地慢慢打开然后Bond钻了进去，按下了一楼的按钮。

“反正行不通。”Q若有所思地说道。

“嗯？”

“把你的瓦尔特的重量分布设计成一个回力标，那样平衡会随着扔出去之后转圈而不停变化……” 

“那是个 _玩笑_ ，Q。”

“我假设可以用一个靠弹簧承力的平衡重……那么我们到了，两个坏人，一个在你的十一点钟方向，一个在你的九点钟方向。他们看起来不像知道发生了什么，武器都没拿出来，即便他们二人都有武器……”

Q在Bond干净利落地两枪除掉他们时在无线电里陷入了沉默。

“按上左边的开关打开装货平台的大门，大的绿色的那个。”Q有帮助地提供道。

“这 _事_ 我能靠自己琢磨出来。”Bond嘟囔道。

Bond把自己推上货车的驾驶位，试图不要为终于能坐下而如释重负地叹气。他转动了点火器里的钥匙，用沾满鲜血的双手摸索着手刹。

“真的，Q， _‘_ _坏人_ _’_ ？”他评论道，启动了卡车的引擎。

“如果你有一个更喜欢的说法，我会在你的文档中加一个备注的，”Q平静地说，“右转，然后在分叉口左转。外面的大门，遗憾的，是靠着每个保安亭控制的闭环系统，所以你要直接冲过去。我相信你的卡车有足够的重量可以在这场对抗中胜利。”

“好吧，我们会知道的，不是吗。”Bond在撞击时下意识地畏缩了一下，但是卡车愉快地冲出了大门并驶向了碎石路。

“你之前的宾馆已经不再安全了，我会给你指向一个新地点。你的行李已经被转移过去了。Diréction Générale de la Sécurité d'État[2]的一个外勤特工和一个医护人员会在侧门等你。我已经亲自确认他们没有问题。”和他清脆的干巴巴的英语相反，Q对法语单词的发音流畅且毫无瑕疵，低沉的摩擦音使Bond的下体惊人地轻颤了一下——基于他的失血程度这更加不同寻常。

“你待在Q支部浪费了，你的声音适合电话性爱热线。”词句未经考虑地从Bond的嘴中滑出，然而他在随之而来的骤停和被延伸至无尽的停顿中有足够的时间思考。Bond在这之前从未意识到Q总是在那里，给他即刻的回复。在他们所有的玩笑中Q从未哑口无言。从未。

“Q？”Bond完全不知道他接下来到底要说什么，所以当Q打断时他松了口气。

“我会记住的，当我需要额外收入而去做兼职的时候。”Q平稳地说，尽管他的声音中有一点不对劲。下意识地，Bond试图去分析它。Q先前有着精妙嗓音的清晰吐字似乎变得难以置信地更加清脆，他惯有的镇定举止现在听起来完全……和他分离了。

“我现在没有任何关于你的卫星覆盖，007，你头晕吗？”Q继续道，“我们中断了那个组织的通讯而且看起来没有人对你穷追不舍。如果你需要把车停到路边的话我可以凑出一个救援小组。”

“我……”Bond感觉他的思路断断续续，发现他自己这一次完全迷失了。Q是在试图给他刚刚说的话一个某种意义上的“出路”吗？为什么他甚至会 _需要_ 一个，在所有人都知道无害的调情对于Bond来说就和呼吸一样自然的时候？

“我没事。”他最终坚定地说道，他的声音中没有流露出任何他脑海里暴乱的困惑的踪迹。

“好的。”Q的声音变得快速并有条不紊，“我给你定了0305时从马亚马亚机场[3]起飞的摩洛哥皇家航空218号航班。我对凌晨的航班表示抱歉，但是最好不要逗留太久。R会在剩下的路程中为你指向。旅行安全，007。”

线路发出轻响。

“Q？”

“这里是R，007。我将从现在开始为你指向。在你到达你的下一个转弯前还有三公里，在这同时你还需要别的什么吗？”这个女声听起来让人感到舒适，Bond对她在Q支部有个模糊的印象，一个有着温暖微笑的纤细的南亚女人。

“不。”Bond咬咬牙，开启了自动驾驶。他绝对不会问Q这么突然地去哪了。这是荒谬的。为什么他甚至会再三考虑它？然而在R的声音熟练地把他导向新宾馆的时，Bond无法控制地感到不合逻辑的，无法说明的内疚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：Chef de la sécurité：安全部部长。  
> [2]：Diréction Générale de la Sécurité d'État：国家安全部。  
> [3]：马亚马亚机场：位于刚果民主共和国的首都布拉柴维尔。


	2. 直觉

Bond偷偷地溜进Q支部。Q站在他平常常在的位置，面对着一墙的屏幕，他优雅纤细的后背对着房间，墨色的头发混乱无序，在他苍白脆弱的颈部上方形成一个暗色的焦点。Bond在向前潜行之前花了一点时间享受这个景色，试图确保他在Q的正背部，缓慢且安静地接近着。

“下午好，007。我能帮你做些什么？”Q没有转身地说，他的手指在键盘上的旋律一瞬都未被打断。

Bond下意识地查看房间寻找可能暴露了他的镜像反射，但是同往常一样那里什么都没有，那些面对着Q的防眩光屏幕除了一行行的代码外没有透露任何别的信息，白色的砖墙和拱门无法将Bond的位置反射给Q。

“你怎么能做到这个真是彻头彻尾地令人毛骨悚然，Q，”Bond说道，无奈地移动到Q的身边，“总有一天我会想明白的。”

Q的嘴角弯成了一个最轻的微笑。“制造一个无所不知的气氛是做一个好军需官的一部分，007。这对士气很有帮助，”Q在把一个小铁盒推向Bond的方向时嘲弄道，“装备，请。”

Bond把他的枪，无线电和通讯器扔进了铁盘内。Q把铁盘拉回他自己的方向，对瓦尔特的状况略微咂了咂嘴。

“你发出啧啧声的样子就像一个女老师。”Bond说。

在他转过头面对其中一个屏幕，继续开始打字之前，Q的眼镜上方的灰绿色的眼中一闪即逝的风暴暴露了他的愠怒。

Bond静静地站着，一动不动，只是看着Q工作。Q坚持了七分钟，比大部分人都要久。

“你是还需要别的什么吗，007？”他说，声音中流露出一丝恼怒。

Bond笑了。一个反应， _任何_ 反应，从波澜不惊的Q那里得来的都是他小本子上的一个胜利。“你在忙什么？”他问道。

Q的眉毛轻轻皱起，但是他开始依次指向那组屏幕的不同部分。“击退对我们防火墙的进攻，为003下次的任务收集信息，调试第二代电子开锁器的简图，还有分析006在哈萨克斯坦短途旅行的事后报告。”他扔给Bond一个尖锐的眼神，“而且，明显，正在与一个没有任何别的事情可以忙的双零特工进行一场漫无目的的闲谈。”

Bond只是微笑着，镇定地。他在Q身边又待了十分钟，在静止的安静中，只是因为他可以。Q平静地工作着，他的手在键盘上飞舞，身体难以察觉地轻微移动和晃动，就像是一个只有他自己能听到的交响乐的指挥一般。他的眼睛时不时地怀疑地瞟向Bond，但是他们二人都没有再开口。

“明天见，Q。”Bond最终说道，他低沉的喃喃声让Q一惊。他看到Q张开嘴巴试图争论——直到下个任务之前Bond不会需要Q支部提供的任何东西——但是最终他把嘴抿成了一条直线然后简单地点了点头。

“再见，007。”

Bond漫步走向他的物理疗法预约，因他甚至不能开口解释的原因奇怪地感到满足。

* * *

第二天，Bond小心地把他的MI-6证件，连同它植入的射频识别[1]一起，留在了健身房的一个锁柜里。到Q支部的路程几乎花了他一个小时的时间，蹭着别人的密码权限。

在其中一个下属出现之前他又被迫在Q支部外闲荡了十分钟。那个可怜的男人看起来因为发现一个双零特工潜藏在门口，随时准备突袭而格外紧张。他洒落了一叠纸，而Bond必须快速行动，闪过那个吃惊的下属和散落一地的文件并在门关闭之前滑了进去。他胜利地微笑着，再次不知不觉地走向Q，提前享受着他的成功。

“007，”Q说道，又一次连一根头发都没有转过来，“对你又一次来拜访我们而感激不尽。”

Bond特别地因为沮丧而咆哮出声，再一次移动到Q的身边。“你知道如果你在用植入我体内的追踪器的话那就是作弊。”

Q朝Bond的方向投去了讽刺的一瞥。“务必，在你下次尝试之前请不要开始把你自己身上的部件挖出来。除非你在任务中不然我不会激活你追踪器的定位。”Q的表情忽然变得认真，“我试图至少在我们的特工的业余时间里给他们提供少量的隐私。我认为我们至少能这样做来回报他们的服务。”

Bond动了一下，忽然在严肃的凝视下感到不舒服。这种诚挚的理想主义仿佛和Q通常表现出的精疲力竭的形象格格不入。Bond自己已经在很久之前就抛弃对个人隐私的幻想了。他的身体和头脑属于MI-6，仅仅是他们武器库中的工具，以一种直到他死亡或损坏到没有使用价值之前都将为女王和国家服务的方式被使用并开发着。

“你这样……实际上很体贴，Q。”直到他说出口之前他都没有意识到这些词语有多真诚。在Bond了解到Q知道他们这些特工为了他们的服务牺牲了多少，并且他愿意在他小小的控制范围内保护他们的那一点尊严时，他的体内闪出了古怪而温暖的火花。

Q的手指在键盘上僵住，他的颧骨上显出几乎察觉不到的淡粉色。 _天啊，这个人太好看透了，一个最小的称赞都能让他惊慌成这样_ ，Bond想到。出于某些原因他喜欢这个想法。当在一个被专业的谎言家们包围的环境下生活过之后，能和一个在欺骗方面糟透了的人待在一起让人感觉很好。

Q清了清他的嗓子。“004被叫到澳门去了，”他这次主动道，指向那些屏幕，“一个长期线人要求了一个紧急会面。她看起来很确信这次会面会是安全的，但是……”

他的声音越来越弱。令人迷惑地，他的脸红变得更加明显。

“但是？”Bond提醒道。

Q不自然地耸耸肩。“我对它有个不好的预感。我分析了这个线人过去发来的联络，这次有些东西感觉不对，但是我不能以让004满足的方式准确地指出来。她坚持要去那个会面，然后……”

Q停住，他的嘴在他质疑地看向Bond的时候挖苦地扭曲着。“我猜你要告诉我我应该相信一个经验丰富的外勤特工的本能。也许还要加上几条对我的年轻，没有经验，外貌，或者以上几项的组合的批评。”

“你应该相信一个经验丰富的外勤特工的本能。”Bond说，Q的眼中没有飞闪过一丝失望的影子，“但是不要无视你自己的。”他结束道，带着一抹浅笑。

“噢。”Q引人注目的眼睛在眼镜后面看似聪明地眨了眨，惊讶道，“呃……谢谢。”

他转回身去工作。这次的寂静更加友善，Q好像已经适应了Bond镇定的监视。Bond几乎不能分辨出Q在做什么……监控录像、代码、地图和很久以前的事后报告的窗口混在一起，但Q的双眼来回扫射，看起来正在吸收和整合全部信息。这挺吓人的，事实上。

Bond认为他自己还算聪明。所有的双零特工都必须如此不然他们就不会活下来，而且快速——有些也许可以说为仓促——地做决定绝对是他的特长之一。尽管如此，看着Q施展他的魔法，从一个数据流跳到另一个数据流并明显没有错过任何信息，使他感到有些愚拙。

看着Q工作几乎是令人着迷的——那副可笑的眼镜后面的敏锐的眼睛，纤细、优雅的双手，他的脊柱弯成的曼妙的弧度。一个下属用一种看起来像是一个反复排练过的仪式的方式接近，留下一杯用那只荒唐的字谜马克杯装着的茶在Q的桌子边缘。Q暂停了工作并把手伸向它，使Bond从他的幻想中脱离出来。他瞥向他的手表，惊讶地发现他已经在这里站了多半个小时。

“再见，Q。”他生硬地说，感到有些窘迫。

“嗯……什么？”Q已经再次全神贯注到数据中，很长一段时间之后把他仿佛才把他的注意力抽离出来并集中到Bond身上，“哦，是的，再见，007。”

* * *

Bond今天要测试一个Q有着某种高度敏感的嗅觉的理论。他花了过长的时间洗了个澡，希望可以移除身上所有氯[2]，汗液，香波还有须后水的味道。他裹着一条毛巾轻快地走出去，发现006在衣帽间，正在脱下一件沾满汗水的运动服。

“你听到关于004的事情了吗？”Alec随意地问道。

“没。”Bond简单地说，明白不需要任何更多的鼓励Trevelyan也会提供所有的相关细节。

“她有一个线人，他们从九十年代末期，当他们两人都在驻澳门办事处当值的时候就是朋友了。”

“一个紧急会面。”Bond若有所思地大声说道，回忆起来了。

“结果其实线人被收买了，”Alec说道，“Q在千钧一发的时候发现了，取消了那个约会。半个建筑爆炸了，但是她那时已经在撤退了。带着一点擦伤和淤青走出来了。”

Bond忍住了微笑。 _Q_ _做得好_ 。才智是一回事，但是好直觉绝对是另一回事。知道他们的军需官两样都有让人感到安心。

“你现在要去Q支部吗？” Trevelyan出人意料地问道。

“应该是。为什么？”

“告诉Q谢谢，从我这里。Margot是不错的那几个之一。”

Bond点点头表示同意。他只和004有过几次联合任务，但是她是，事实上，他认识的最好的双零特工之一。固执，就像他们所有人，但敏锐生动，并伶牙俐齿。

“你最近在那里花了很多时间，” Trevelyan说道，只是因为Bond非常了解他才能察觉到他声音中过于随意的语气。

Bond不予置评地嗯了一声，穿上他的衬衫并开始系扣子。“你想要说什么吗，Alec？”

他转过身，两个男人仔细地审视着对方。“他是个好军需官。”Alec最终道。

“你是在警告我远离吗？”Bond问，小心地让他的声音保持中立。

Alec大大地微笑起来，但他的绿色的眼睛仍然锐利。“确保你自己清楚地考虑过这个。而且——无论你想走哪条路——别搞砸了。”

Bond简短地点点头。Alec朝他点了下头作为回复，漫步走向淋浴间。

Bond在到达Q支部的时候还是有些气恼。他刚刚问Alec的那个是什么意思——警告他远离 _什么_ ，确切地说？而且Alec的回复又是什么意思？这又不是说他在…… _试图取悦_ Q，或者什么。这整个想法都很荒谬。Bond不发展亲密关系。他只是想更好地了解一点神秘的军需官，就是这样。

Q站在他常在的位置，背对着房间，但是他典型的高傲的姿态不见了，他耸着肩，头在他纤细的脖颈上疲倦地低垂着。

Bond眯起眼睛，对他自己被Q的蓬头垢面的状态激起的保护欲感到某种程度上的惊讶。在他走向前时Q抬起了头，把眼镜推回他的鼻子上，他依旧背对着Bond。

“007，”Q说，他的声音疲倦不堪，“我能帮你做些什么？”

Bond扫过Q皱巴巴的衣服——和他昨天穿的衣服一样，事实上——那条令人不快的裤子和那件相貌平平的套头衫丝毫没有因它们在这之间几小时中遭受的蹂躏而有任何进步。

“你回过家吗？”他先发制人地问，已然知晓答案。

“我还能工作，如果你是在问这个的话。”Q说，试图用一种尖锐的语气，但是明显在某种程度上被他不能完全压抑住的哈欠破坏掉了。

“现在谁在出任务？”Bond问道，确保给予Q他的话所值得的所有信任——换句话说，完全没有任何。

“003在去马尔代夫的路上……”Q弱弱地开始道。

“我今天下午在M的办公室外面看见他了，这表示他要在明早才能到。回家去，Q。”

Q明显生气了。“我完全可以管理我自己的日程安排，007。我仅仅是在避免地铁里的晚高峰，过了那段时间我就离开，我可以向你保证。”

正在Bond体内聚集的某种紧张感被消除了。他想起Q在Silva那场灾难中在他耳朵里说的话。

_[_ _欢迎来到高峰期间的地铁。不是什么你以前很了解的事情。_ _]_

“和某个自命不凡的军需官的意见相反……”Bond讽刺地开口道，“我实际上对高峰期间的地铁有一些经验。而且它应该在……”——Bond查了一下他的手表——“至少一个小时之前就结束了。”

Q张开嘴试图争辩，但之后查看了一下他显示屏上的时间。Bond几乎在他明显再次确认时笑出了声。Q慢慢地转过身，无疑看到了他身后空着的许多张桌子。显然在他失去时间概念的期间大部分Q支部已经因为夜晚的到来被清空了。

Q用手捋过他已经乱七八糟的头发，使它们变成名副其实的一大团。“你就是过来对我婆婆妈妈的吗，007？”他恼怒的问道。

“不，事实上，”Bond冷静地回复道，“除了来测试一下我最新的理论之外……”

“那是什么，明确地讲？”Q打断道。敏锐的眼睛扫过Bond的身体。因为Q疲倦的状态它们现在更接近茶色。“哦，我知道了……嗅觉，是不是？”

Bond耸耸肩，对他的如此简单地推测出他的理论感到有些气恼。

“我不是什么超级嗅探器，”Q挖苦地说，“对这会来说大概是件幸运的事，我确定我现在闻起来有点不好。”

“ _就像我之前说的，_ ”Bond道，“我过来的另一个原因是为了向你传达别的双零特工的感谢。你在Margot的那件事上做得很好。”

“噢。”Q的颧骨又变红了，只有一点点。Bond依旧认为它无法形容地令人着迷。“呃……告诉他们谢谢你。我是说，作为回复。”

“我知道你的意思。” Bond无法压抑住他对Q的狼狈的微笑，“所以，分享一下你的秘密吧。你在脑袋背后长着眼睛的神秘能力，然后现在还有004的被收买的线人。特异功能，是不是？”

一丝悲伤的影子闪过Q的脸。他转身离开Bond，开始整理他的桌子，把他的私人物品装进一个看起来很旧的信使包。“如果我有特异功能，那我就能预料到Silva的事了。”他含糊地说，声音小得几乎让Bond无法听到，但他低沉的嗓音下暗涌着强烈的情感。

“Q。”Bond绕到Q的桌子前面，即便Q继续避开他的双眼，“没有人为那个责怪你。”

Q的目光猛然抬起，把Bond定在原地，他的身体忽然充满紧张感。“那他们就是傻瓜，”Q尖锐地说，“因为我明显责怪我自己。”

Q继续用没必要的力气把东西塞进包里，半自言自语地说道，自我厌弃就像硫酸一样从字句中滴出。“他们告诉我他们安装了一个次级闭循环系统，允许中央网络中断，但是我应该亲自检查的。它就是我单子上另外要做的一百件事里面的一个，而且我们调试的那么急，但是我 _应该_ 亲自检查代码的，我本来用 _几秒_ 就能发现Silva黑了进来……”

“Q。”Bond把手放上Q的肩膀。令他惊讶的是Q吓了一跳，在他猛然后退以避开Bond的触碰时几乎有些踉跄。

Bond在停滞的瞬间中看向Q，同时Q也盯了回去，那双茶绿色的眼睛在那副好笑的镜片后睁大了。

“抱歉。”他们同时说道——Bond的语气中更多的是疑问然而Q的语气则是充满了慌张不安的疲倦。 

“我非常累了，”Q说道，没必要地，“我没有想用Silva的那些事情让你烦恼。天知道你遭受的比仅仅是自尊心上的受伤多多了。”

Bond点点头，仍旧试图理解Q奇怪的反应。“我讲的都是认真的，Q。我们可以用我的余生事后猜疑彼此，然而它没有任何帮助。如果Silva没有越界去黑中国的话。如果Boothroyd的氰化物胶囊起作用了的话。如果我能更早地察觉到Silva的计划的话。如果M在Tanner要求她的时候就离开了那场审查的话。它永远不会结束。”

他试图把他所感到的所有的诚挚都放进他的声音。“你在几乎可能是最混乱的时候接管了Q支部，依旧在为你失去的同事哀悼，并且你做得令人倾佩。你是一个好极了的军需官，Q，但是你可以而且会犯错。在出外勤的时候事情变得混乱， _总是如此_ ，如果你猜疑你自己你将会把时间烧光。而那对所有参与进来的人来说都将是一个耻辱。”

Q严肃地注视了Bond一会，最终点了点头，某种紧张感从他纤细的身体中渐渐消除。“谢谢你，007。”他安静地说道。

Bond动了动，对在情绪上所展现的坦诚程度感到有点不舒服。“来吧。我陪你走到地铁。”

“谢谢你，007，但是不用了。”Q的笑容有些脆弱，“在我把工作交接给R之前我这里还有一些事情要完成。”

“我可以等。”

“再见，007。”Q的声音坚定，“我很感激……你过来。”他加道，他的声音变得温和。

Bond抗议地绷紧下巴，但是他可以猜到Q不会让步。“晚安，Q。”他最终说，然后迅速走出Q支部。

就算Q发现了007从MI-6跟踪他到地铁站的话，他也没有给出任何表示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：射频识别：英文RFID，通过无线电讯号识别特定目标并读写相关数据，无需识别系统与特定目标之间建立机械或光学接触。  
> [2]：氯：英文chloride，就是用来消毒游泳池里的水放的东西。


	3. 冒犯

第二天Alec伏击了Bond，把他引诱到靶场去练习，所以当他悠闲地走向Q支部时时间已经接近夜晚了。

尽管时间已经很晚，但是支部还是很忙碌，而且Bond可以看到Q几乎在猛击他的键盘，沮丧充满了他苗条的身体。

对什么能让沉着冷静的Q反应如此强烈感到十分好奇，Bond走进了一些，偷听到。

看起来好像003，MacMillan，已经到达了马尔代夫，然后正在把他的任务搞得十分的乱七八糟。一开始Q的声音保持着冷静和精确，纵使可以看出他的明显的沮丧，但是随着情况开始崩溃他的沉着似乎也随着它一起开始瓦解。

Bond只能听到Q那半的对话，但是明显003在每次转弯时都在和Q争论，坚持要去追踪什么私人宿怨而不是集中于首要目标。

MacMillan是最新的间谍之一，代替今年早些时候因站在砍刀错误的一端而英年早逝的前任003。Bond和这人只有有限的接触，但是他给他留下了一个自大的讨厌鬼的模糊印象，他自身过剩的自命不凡占据了向其他双零特工学习的态度。现在Bond的印象凝结为确定性。

Q通常调节完美的声音随着他清脆明确的指示发展成无效的争论而变得越来越紧蹙。

“就……003，就 _听_ 我说。我不能帮你如果…… _不_ ，那不是首要目标。数据是这里重要的东西，不是那个——他只是一个情报员。”

当003明显继续在任性地争论时这边安静了几分钟。Q在飞速翻阅卫星图像和CCTV镜头，明显试图为了看清状况而寻找一个更好的视角。如果Bond没有认错的话他甚至在访问Instagram和推特，翻看着贴着男性鱼类市场标签的旅客照片。

“我们在视频中有他的脸，我们可以追踪他……”Q尖锐地说道，在因为愤怒而用手捋过头发的同时继续用另一只手单手打着字，“磁盘在移动中，他们正在离开市场。如果它被上传我们将没有希望克制……003？ _003_ _，报告。_ ”

在屏幕上的众多读数之一变成了一条平线，有一瞬间Bond以为MacMillan被杀了。他下意识地向Q移近，准备安抚。

“该死的，该死的， _该死的！_ ”Q抗议道，但他的语气中完全只有愤怒，“他把通讯器摘掉了。我们只能在CCTV上追踪那个磁盘，但是那边的公共设施他妈的糟透了。R，给我们找到最近的外勤特工。我们最多只有一小时，如果他不是MI-6的人我们还需要给国防情报局打电话讨个人情，天知道他们现在正对我们不满意呢。Richard和Angela，开始识别数据节点。我要停止那个数据泄露，就算我必须摧毁那个时区里面每个该死的暗礁和环礁上的服务器……”

Q转过身，几乎直接冲进Bond怀里。在Bond伸出手稳住他时Q突然后退。

“007，”Q厉声说，“你有什么需要的，或者你又和平时一样过来就为了恐吓我？”他的眼睛已经越过Bond，“R，我们已经有了一个特工在范围里，还是没有？如果我要亲自去向Lakshmi请求的话……”

Bond感觉在有什么尖锐冰冷的东西在他的胸腔里扭曲。他谨慎地后退了一步。“恐吓？”他受伤地重复道。

“什么？”Q灰绿色的眼睛重新注意回Bond身上，一时间瞪大了眼睛，在他的表情逐渐消失之前。

“ _干扰_ ，”他强调道，“你是来这里就为了干扰我还是你其实需要什么东西，因为……”

“我这边联系到一个退休的特工正在Thinadhoo[1]度假，”R喊道，“Courtenay，前任驻德里办事处的部门主管，2003—2011。正在线上，已经准备好听简报。”

Q短暂地闭上双眼，叹气。“Mallory会拿掉我的头的。”他按下笔记本上的一个按键，“把我接上他的蓝牙，我会指引他完成任务。也许他可以把磁盘藏在他该死的铲子和小桶里……”

Bond转过身，冷酷并安静地，然后离开了房间。

* * *

一周之后Bond正在用在MI-6的泳池里无限游圈的方式来发泄他的沮丧。他的大腿已经完全愈合了——好吧， _几乎_ 完全愈合了，他随着他受伤的肌肉轻微，缓慢地开始抽痛时意识到——然而至今医疗部还拒绝授权他接受任务。

他没有回去过Q支部。Alec，无论如何，仿佛下定决心给他提供所有的流言，他在讲述Q是如何处理那次意外事故时声音温暖并充满肯定。没人会责怪Q，如果他想追杀003的话，但是明显他对这整个灾难的报告完全充满专业性。Mallory，另一方面，对于他们必须让一个退休的间谍去追回那个丢失的磁盘感到十分愤怒，为此他获取了音频记录。第二天一早MacMillan就被降职为外勤特工并被重新分配，而他立刻生气地辞职去当了私人安保人员。

每次都要听着Alec对Q赞口不绝已经够艰难的了，但是现在Alec已经离开去执行一个新任务，而随之而来的寂静则更加糟糕。Bond每天依然待在总部，除了被强迫等待身体痊愈之外不能做任何其他事情，察觉到这次的痊愈比上次更慢，而且下次依然会更加缓慢。运动和射击练习只能占据每天一定的时间，Bond发现在他严厉地自我谴责地停下之前他自己总是漫步走向Q支部的方向。现在已经过了午夜，他正在把他的身体逼向极限，仅仅是为了避免回到他的毫无生气的公寓并无可事事，只能反复思考那句意想不到的话。

 _[“_ _你又和平时一样过来就为了恐吓我？_ _”]_

这完全是荒谬的，那句话伤害他的程度有多深。该死的，Q对他而言是什么人？一个好的军需官，但那就是全部了。只要他们可以在一起很好地专业地工作，他对那个人怎么想他在乎什么？然而……因为某些原因Bond之前以为他们正在变成朋友。

Bond更用力地击打着水，切开平静的水面，在每一端的终点用一种使他正在愈合的大腿感到刺痛的方式急扭离开。这是一个菜鸟级的错误——把一个工作中的，在一个共同任务中的，信任关系，和真正的友谊搞混。Q对他一无所知，而他对Q同样一无所知。但尽管如此他一直都信任Q，在去向Q的声音指引他去的地方时不会有任何犹豫，而Bond不是什么轻信的人。Q在Bond甚至没有发现的时候就混过了Bond的防线，但在这之后……

 _[“_ _你又和平时一样过来就为了恐吓我？_ _”]_

他们没有在变成朋友。Q并不真的喜欢Bond。事实上，回顾所有发生过事情，Bond只能总结出Q明显地不喜欢他。这不令人惊讶——它非常有可能甚至不是针对Bond个人的。这位年轻的军需官十有八九背地里害怕着所有的双零特工。他像使用有效的武器一样使用他们，明显，但无疑在他看着他们的时候他们是怎样的杀人机器是他能想到的全部。

 _[“_ _你又和平时一样过来就为了恐吓我？_ _”]_

Bond最终起身离开泳池，力竭并气喘吁吁，痉挛正在他右侧大腿和肋骨下方的撕裂的肌肉中形成着。他麻木地冲了个热水澡，让它冲洗走氯的刺鼻的味道并缓和他酸痛的身体。最后他用一条毛巾裹住身体，走向更衣室去换衣服。

“Bond。”Moneypenny正轻坐在男更衣室里的长椅的边缘，如你所能想象到的那般淡定，身着一条生动的橘色紧身裙和某双引人注目的紫罗兰色的细高跟鞋。

“Moneypenny。”Bond平静地回复道。他随意地扔下毛巾，打开他的锁柜并伸手去拿他的衣服。

Moneypenny向后靠去，用双臂撑住身体，毫不羞耻地看着眼前的景色，并在Bond提上他的裤子时发出了一声复杂的叹息。

“你被需要了。”她简洁地说。

Bond开始把皮带穿过裤袢。“一个任务？我没有被医疗部授权，但是我确定Mallory可以去说句话……”

“一个任务，某种意义上的。”Moneypenny带着狡猾的微笑说道，Bond停住，面露疑色。

“ _某种意义上的。_ ”他怀疑地重复道。他拿出他的衬衫并开始扣上扣子。

“Q已经连续工作了72小时，试图让008的脂肪远离在汉堡[2]的一场火灾，”她最终说道，明显已经满足于对Bond的逗弄，“现在危机已经结束然后Mallory想要把我们最好的科技官运送回家并塞进睡衣里面，他说这项任务就靠你了。”

 _真是见鬼_ ，Bond想到。“我非常确定我们为类似这种情况有一个轿车服务。”他酸酸地说，套上他的肩部手枪套。

Moneypenny像一只柴郡猫[3]一样露齿一笑。“明显与军需官争吵不在他们的职责范围内。Q对于离开反应激烈，然后Mallory认为你可以让他明白过来。”

“好极了。” _送去一个大块头的双零特工去恐吓_ _Q_ _服从命令。多么恰当。_

“等你方便的时候，”Moneypenny说，“但是同时差不多就是现在。”

Bond把钱包装进口袋里，然后在思考了一会后把他的车钥匙扔给了Moneypenny。

“把我的车开到附近。如果我必须把他扛在我的肩膀上拖出这里，你可以为我打开门。或者后备箱。取决于他有多难搞。”

Moneypenny用手指晃晃钥匙并邪恶地露齿一笑。“我的荣幸。”

Bond哼了一声。“就是试着不要在从车库中开出来的时候碰掉任何镜子。”

* * *

Q坐在Bond车中的副驾驶位，他一开始郁郁不乐的样子已经随着完全的精疲力竭而慢慢淡去。他的眼睛像猫头鹰一样地眨着，他的身体柔软的蜷缩在座椅里。

他们最终没有使用任何身体上的强迫把他弄进车。在Bond到达Q支部的时候，R已经采取行动，威胁说如果Q不回家的话就要移除他二十四小时的网络权限。

“我几秒就可以黑回来。”Q生气地说。

R轻声细语但毫不留情。“任何别的时候，也许，但是现在你连Hello World的语句都写不出来。”

Q就像被扇了一巴掌一样向后暴跳了一步，但是在R的坚定的注视的压力之下他看起来有些内疚。他叹了口气开始收拾东西。

当他看到Bond正在等着护送他回家时他抱怨道：“喔，好极了。”但是顺从地跟着他走向了车。在Q告诉Bond他的地址并把它输进GPS之后他们之间就再无交流。

Q最终打破沉默。“我能坐地铁回家的。”他带着某种哀怨说道。

“今天是周日，”Bond简洁地说，“你在2330时错过了最后一班地铁。”

“哦。”Q又花了几分钟看向窗外。最终他叹了一口气，转身面向Bond。路灯在他的镜片上反射，遮掩着他的眼睛。

“我上周冒犯了你。抱歉。”

“别那么荒唐。”Bond低吼，也许有些太快地回复道。

Q固执地摇了摇头。“我那时压力很大，然后我说话前没有思考。我没有……没有想让你停止过来Q支部。”

Bond保持沉默，他告诉自己他完全没有在赌气。他只是没什么可说的。

“更确切的说我享受你的来访，”Q最终轻声说，“我不知道如何修补这个。”

“没什么需要修补的，”Bond坚定地说道，他希望这句话有说服力，“一切都很好，Q。”

Q发出怀疑的声音，转身看向窗外。车内再次沉重地充满了尴尬的沉默。

“是我笔记本上的摄像头。”Q突然说。

“什么？”Bond困惑地像Q扫去，但是他依然在看着窗外。

“我把我笔记本上的摄像头改装成了鱼眼镜头，然后写了一个面部识别算法矫正扭曲问题。它会把信息映射到MI-6的名录上。当有人从我身后任何地方接近我的时候，它把他们的名字显示到屏幕组上正激活着的窗口的标题栏上，以一种我自己编写的方式。如果那个人没有被MI-6认证，它将会闪出警报。目前还没有人发现。永远不会有人注意到标题栏，而且就算有人注意到了它的变化那也只会看起来像一团乱语。”

“喔。”Bond对这个概念思考了一会，不由自主地偷笑道，“那……挺聪明的。”

Q的额头压在窗上，他闭着眼睛。在他说话时他的嗓音缓慢且听起来陷入沉思，仿佛他在大声思考。“我很早就在生活中学会了看好我自己的背后，而不是信任别人为我那样做。”

Bond敏锐地看了他一眼，Q忽然看起来清醒了起来，在座椅中直起腰然后不自然地用一只手捋过头发。

“我之前正在研究它的实战应用，”他有些仓促地说，“允许一个特工不引人注目地监视一个房间，但是现实生活中有太多的变量使它没有那样有效。太多的不认识的面孔。它只能用来寻找一个特定的面孔，然而那种情况下一面小镜子应该也可以同样好地完成任务。”

Bond微笑道：“Q支部是不是现在开始发放隐秘的镜子了？我可能会在给我鼻子补粉的时候看起来有点傻。”

Q的笑声饱满并不受拘束，令人感到愉快的程度和它令人出乎意料的程度一样。“你没读过Q支部的更新邮件。我们发布了一个可以把你的手机屏幕变成一面镜子的手机应用。远没有让你在监视中润色你的口红那样显眼。”他干巴巴地说。作为回复Bond暗自窃笑。

安静再次降临，但是这次更加轻松、友善。Q好像开始打瞌睡，直到Bond的车开始在铺路石上发出咔塔咔嗒的声音时才转醒过来。

“这是什么地方？”Bond问道，在一个巨大的锻铁门前停下车。他勉强辨认出坐落在一个鹅卵石庭院后的低矮的砖石砌成的建筑。

“它曾经是个马厩，然后是摩托车维修店，”Q在他们钻出车子的时候说道，“它被废弃有几年了——一个绝佳的地点，但是它被注册成了一个有历史意义的地标，所以你不能改变它的外观。没有人想要一个没有窗户的建筑物，装满了笨重的废弃了的机械设备。”他挖苦地笑道，“除了我。”

大门处有一个看起来很复杂的电子锁。令Bond惊讶的是Q他信使包的口袋中拿出一个电子解锁器，然后把它用到门锁上。

Q捕捉到了Bond询问的眼神并不自然的耸了耸肩。“密码是一个根据日期和时间变换的算法，说实话我现在没有精力算出它。”他重重地打了个哈欠，等待解锁器完成任务，“R是对的，我的思维已经妥协了。”他困倦地承认道。

解锁器上的灯变成绿色，然后大门开始缓缓向后打开。

Q迈向另一侧：“谢谢你，007，载我回家。我很感激它，尽管我有所抱怨。”

“任何时候，Q。”Bond说，惊讶地发现他真的是这么想的。

Q在另一侧摆弄了什么东西。沉重的大门在Q走向那栋建筑时开始吱吱呀呀地关闭。

“Q？”

Q再次转过身，随着大门哐当一声关闭，透过那些锻铁栏杆看向Bond。他苍白的皮肤和暗色的头发被Bond的车头灯照成明暗的对比，那些栏杆的影子映在他面孔优雅的起伏上。

“是的，007？”

“现在我们会在你背后。我们MI-6的所有人。你知道这一点的，是不是？”

“我……”Q一时看起来有些慌张，“我想我的确知道。”他瞪大的灰绿色的眼睛变得真诚，“这需要适应，但……我正在尝试。”他在明晃晃的卤素灯前忽然看起来无比的年轻并脆弱。

Bond发现他自己在微笑。“去睡觉吧。Q支部有严格的指示说直到明天中午之前都不许你进门。”他犹豫了一会之后附加道，“那时候见。”

Q回应的大大的微笑温暖并真诚。Bond以前从未见过它，它让他胸腔深处的某种东西不舒服地绷紧了。

“晚安，007。”Q说道，他的声音现在轻轻的并充满简单的快乐感。他转过身走向屋内。

Bond直到看到那扇大大的房门在Q身后关闭之后才回到他的车里。 _我这边可能有点麻烦了_ ，他瞬间想到，但尽管如此，不知为何这个想法并没有他可能已经预料到的那样令人感到担忧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：Thinadhoo：马尔代夫的一个岛。  
> [2]：汉堡：Hamburg，德国第二大的城市。  
> [3]：柴郡猫：Cheshire cat，爱丽丝梦游仙境里面的那只猫。
> 
> 附注：  
> [原作者注：给任何想要一个视觉上的概念的人，[这](http://www.remodelista.com/posts/house-call-converted-stable-in-london)是我想象中的Q的房子的样子。尽管比这更小一些，没那么漂亮，而且有着更多的电脑设备。还有一个为他的小的工程的附产物准备的装满了工业车床和其他东西的工作室。]


	4. 赞许

在第二天中午十二点半Bond到Q支部的时候Q已经在全力工作中了，流畅地引导着004完成着一个任务。Bond猜测Q至少是在11:55踩着点到达的。他在脑海中闪过Q在Q支部的玻璃大门前等待着他的门禁结束，就像一个被遗弃的小狗在宠物店里抓挠着玻璃一样的画面时窃笑着。

他不确定应该期待什么样的欢迎，但是Q朝他飞快地微笑了一下，看起来只有Bond站回Q身边那个现在变成了他的常用的位置的地方，看着他工作，才显得正常。

这个任务看起来风险不高——相对日常的监视并且几乎不值得一个双零特工的时间，尽管如此Q还是把全部的注意力给了它，他充分展示着他惯有的清脆果断的方式，与他昨晚昏沉的精疲力竭完全相反。

“继续跟进，004。能在目标之前到达酒店是好事，但是他从不提前订好酒店，去他的。就走进去用他有的现金开一个任何他想要的房间。没有记录他曾经住在……请稍等一下。”

在Q扭过头时他的拇指按上了一个小遥控器上的开关：“Bond。如果你是一个正在安卡拉[1]的偏执的白俄罗斯军火商暴发户，你会住在哪？迪万卡拉汉[2]还是索菲特安卡拉[3]？”

Bond眨眨眼睛，一时间因为被询问而有点惊讶，但是迅速恢复了。“有保镖陪同？”

“至少有三个私人护卫。”

“索菲特，”Bond毫不犹豫地说道，“卡拉汉所有的房间都围绕着中央大厅，对安保工作来说它是噩梦。没有人能从任何角度不明显并不被定位成目标地站在门外。”

“好极了。”Q重新按开开关，“004，跟着他去索菲特，路线现在已经被上传到你的手机里了。”

“联系Gamze，”Bond建议道，“如果她愿意的话她可以把Margot弄进前台系统的后台里。”

“好极了。004，联系Gamze。在Kovalchuk到达房间之前在里面接好线路。摄像头到位时发回报告。如果你有任何需要的话我随时会听着你。结束通讯。”

Q灰绿色的眼睛在扫向Bond并飞快地转开时眼神明亮。“谢谢你，007，刚刚那很有帮助。”Q说道，明显正注意着他的笔记本屏幕。

“我的荣幸。”Bond流畅地回复道。

Q继续敲打着他的笔记本，但是一个小小的微笑在他的嘴角边绽开。

Bond又多看了Q几分钟，然后离开去开始他的身体强化训练。他在Q支部的玻璃门打开时看了一眼他的倒影，惊讶地意识到他自己也在微笑。

* * *

Q把一个金属托盘滑向Bond。“一个新的瓦尔特。依旧有指纹识别系统，但是这把会电击所有其他想用它开枪的人。可以使其丧失行动能力大约五分钟左右，别把它借给你任何一个女朋友。”他飞快地向Bond看了一眼，灰绿色的眼睛明亮并充满开玩笑的意思，“目前还没有作为回力标的功能。” 

Bond对提到“他的女朋友们”的怒视在他把他的瓦尔特放进枪套时不情愿地变成了一声轻笑。Q淡定地继续着他的讲述。

“一个无线电发射器——电池时间被增长了；应该能持续三天，尽管我希望如果有类似情况发生我们能用甚至不到一半的时间就找回你。它还有一个按钮……这里……”Q细长的食指轻柔地拂过一个几乎察觉不到的小按钮，“……它可以让你打断信号并用摩尔斯密码发出信息，如果你有任何除了通常的‘我现在一团糟，来接我。’以外的特定信息需要传达的话。”

“聪明。”Bond说道，一部分是因为这是事实而另一部分是为了看到Q的耳朵变粉而感到的愉悦。

“至少你的海军背景让你不需要像某些其他双零特工一样学习摩尔斯密码。”Q干巴巴地说。

与其直接把它交给Bond，他把无线电发射器放回托盘里让Bond拾起，然后向最后一件装备示意。“带有USB存储器的百年灵航空计时器[4]。它的秒表盘是一个盖革计数器[5]。我真诚的希望你不会需要用到它。”

“我也这样想。”Bond讽刺地说。核武器从来不是好消息。

“你一定挺高兴你又能出外勤了。”Q评论道。

Bond把无线电发射器放进口袋里并把手表带到手腕上。“是的。”他说，“但是某种程度上这次病休中我没有觉得像往常那样无用。”他感到有必要补充。

Q的微笑很突然，意想不到，并闪闪发光。“你提供了很多帮助。”他几乎有些羞涩地说道。

Q和Bond在过去的两周中已经发展出了一个奇怪的互相依存的日常状态。在Bond为004的任务出过主意之后，Q又来向他咨询过几次关于外勤任务相关的实践问题。Bond可能认为Q只是在耍他，但是每一次Bond都能提供Q的电脑模型和熟读过去的任务简报所不能提供给他的有用的信息。

Bond甚至开始在当他在总部时佩戴通讯器，这样Q就能在他对Q支部的日常访问之外的时间里联络他并向他提问。他只有在游泳时才会失去联络，因为Q现在还未完全研发出防水的通讯器。他热情地就为何会出现这种情况给予了Bond大量的讲解，对此Bond除了了解到这和鼓膜还有导电性有些关系之外还是依旧几乎毫无所知。

“我正在考虑尝试编译类似于大家的各种专长的数据库，”Q若有所思地继续道，“每一个双零特工都对某些特定的领域有着更多的知识——武器，文化，语言，审问技巧，现场。现在我们几乎可以有能力一直保持相互通信，它也许会对概述和相互对照数据有帮助。”

“这会是一个很大的任务。”Bond沉思道。

Q点点头。“M——我是说， _前任_ M，”他明确道，顺带向Bond投去道歉的一瞥，“——似乎把所有的东西都存在她的头脑中。她有一种特殊的才能，可以把特工们和任务用一种能充分利用他们的长处的方式配对——技术能力，知识， _还有_ 个人性格。我恐怕用蛮横地数据库的方式处理几乎不可能有同样的效果，但是这比什么都没有好。”

Bond对失去M的反应是让自己全心全力地投入工作，把他自己从任何和她的死亡的相关念头中转移出来。现在，无论如何，他惊讶地意识到他可以在想着M的时候不再感到好像他正站在即将被悲伤的深渊吞没的边缘。他甚至可以微笑，想着她好像比Bond更好地了解他自己的那些时刻，她那双敏锐的双眼带着残酷的真诚切细着他的每一项长处和每一个弱点。

“她是一个非凡的女人。”Bond说道。

“她是，”Q同意道，“她把我带进MI-6，你知道。”他附加道，几乎像一个反省。

Bond试图掩藏起他的惊讶。当Q在过去提到M的时候，Bond以为他只是以一种对上司或是对有名无实的领导人的方式知道她。自然所有人都知道M是谁，作为SIS的领导，但是只有很少一部分人和她有个人的接触。能被她特定担保招募进来的人更是少之又少。

“我从不知道这个。”

Q耸耸肩。“她挺……吓人的。也很杰出。而且她给了我一个机会，在只有很少的人能看到我有任何价值的时候。”

Bond的惊讶翻倍了。Q的才华是如此明亮地闪耀着——来自他的最微薄的词汇或是手势都能证明他的才华，明显并清清楚楚地。他不能想象在任何一个情况下Q的天赋不会被甚至是最愚钝的观察者觉察。

Q忽然抬起眼睛，好像他揭露了什么关于他自己的东西，在Bond判断的注视中稍微有些脸红。

“好吧，”他说道，有些奇怪地，收回了金属托盘并把它放进了他的桌子里，“在外面出任务的时候好运，007。还有，拜托……”

“我知道，”Bond坏笑着打断，“ _要_ 试着把设备完整地交还回来。”他用Q的漂亮的语调模仿道。

“正是如此。”Q说道，看起来不完全确定他是应该感到好笑还是感到被冒犯。

Bond转身离开。

“还有你自己也一样。”Q小声说道，但当Bond回头去看时他正在冷静地在他的笔记本电脑上打着字。

* * *

Bond激活了他衬衣领子上的麦克风。“Q。”他说道。

“是的，007？”Q的回复是即刻的。

“我无聊了。”Bond抱怨道。

Q的叹息清晰可闻，但是在他再次说话时他的声音是被逗笑的。“然后你联系我是因为——什么？——你想让我给你的手机上发送有趣的猫咪视频供你娱乐？”

Bond动了一下，依旧无法逃离那些正不舒服地戳在他肚子、手肘和膝盖处的锋利的小碎石块。

“猫到底会做什么好笑的事情？”他问道。

“掉下来，主要是。”Q心不在焉地说，同时他正在背景中敲打着他的键盘，“或者攻击东西。你真的是在告诉我你活到这么老都没有看过好笑的猫咪视频吗？”

“小心点，年轻人。”Bond说道，咧嘴笑着。如果他们不互相嘲笑彼此的年龄的话那将几乎不会是一个和Q的对话。

“007。”Q的声音这时变为尖锐的留意，“你到底在那辆卡车底下做 _什么_ 呢？”

“啊。找到我了，是不是？”

“是的。”Q的声音听起来并不愉快，“而且让我们希望我是唯一的那一个。介意给我解释一下为什么你会在那辆汽车下面而不是安全地在北部0.7公里远的露岩处观察，就像指示的那样？”

“我必须离近一点获取一个好的读数。为什么给我一个盖革计数器呢，如果我不会用到它？”Bond轻飘飘地说。

“按照那个逻辑我应该再给你配备一点常识，因为天知道你从来不用 _那个_ ，”Q尖锐地答道，“告诉我你 _没有_ 在试图潜入那个设施。”

Bond轻手轻脚地翻了个身，用他的手臂支撑住他头的后方并让那些扎人的碎石硌进他的脊椎里一段时间作为代替。“不需要。考虑到这里的读数，我并没有势不可挡的想要去更近一点的欲望。”

“喔。”Bond听到一些在键盘上敲打的声音，“该死。”他轻声说。

Bond盯着头顶上生锈的卡车底盘。“你可以自动获取我手表的读数？”

“当然，”Q清脆地说，“我已经把数据转发给了M。他会开始通过合适的渠道开展行动。”

“了解。”Bond叹气道，更深地陷入碎石中。

“007？无论如何，不要感觉你有任何必要要待在那里了。”

Bond发出哼声。“你把这话告诉第三个开始了他第一圈巡逻，不断缩小着缺口最后害我到这里的守卫吧。明显他之前只是在用洗手间或是什么。”

“噢。我有一个近距离的卫星视图，等我一会。喔，是的，他们就在这里。”

“告诉你了。”Bond在炎热中感到真的越发昏昏欲睡。

“我很惊讶你没直接朝他开一枪。”

“我 _的确_ 明白什么叫做隐秘，Q，”Bond责备道，“没道理花费一个月找到这些武器就为了警告他们然后让他们再次转移。”

“所以这就是你怎样以藏在那辆卡车下面告终的。”

Bond打了个哈欠。“在那时看起来是个好主意。它是个掩护，还是个阴影。这边外面的太阳是致命的。”

“呣。如果那辆卡车开走了你打算怎么办呢？”

Bond轻轻地耸了耸肩，碎石在他身下窸窣作响。“紧附在下面并希望它不要压过凸块？”他提议道。他被奖赏了Q轻柔的笑声。

“非常有创新性的计划，007。仍然，我认为离开那里对你最好。温度已经超过35，如果你把一整天都耗在那辆卡车下面你将会有中暑的危险。”

“你担心的太多了，Q。对我来说现在快要睡着比别的事情危险多了。我会在天黑之后溜出去的。这里的日落大概是什么时候，无论如何？”

“19:37当地时间，”Q立刻说道。Bond微笑。Q总是能提前考虑几步。

“七个小时，”Bond说“你可以陪我到那时候，Q，是不是？”

“我可以在当你安全地回到你装了空调的，没有辐射的宾馆时陪着你。”Q心不在焉地说。

 _要是能这样就好了_ ，Bond徒劳地想着，但成功地没有说出这个想法。也许炎热开始有点影响到他了。

Q的手指落在他的键盘上的声音听起来像雨滴打在一扇玻璃窗上发出的轻柔的响声。Bond闭上双眼开始想象一场清凉的春雨，向下滴流过他的全身，安抚着他。那场雨变为Q的凉爽的指尖，轻柔地抚过他过热的皮肤……

“准备好听我的指令行动，007。从你来的路回去。”

Bond从他的白日梦中惊醒，进入完全警觉的状态，在他重新翻过身来时他身体的每一块肌肉都紧张地就绪着。他用双手和脚趾支撑着地面，尽量在卡车下低矮的空间所允许的情况内做出运动员起跑的准备姿势。

“五，四，三，二，一……走。”

Bond从卡车下方爬出并迅速跑过碎石院子。他感到他的背后危险地暴露着，他后颈的汗毛在他试图捕捉那些守卫的叫喊时竖了起来。然而，最终，空气依然保持着静止与安宁。

在距离那个组织有一段距离之后，Bond减速变成慢跑，在他最终到达他停在之前所说的露岩下的汽车旁之前。

“你是怎么做到那个的？”他问Q，头晕眼花并气喘吁吁。

“三号守卫有一个怀孕的妻子。他一直带着手机，很有可能正好和命令相反，因为他是唯一的那一个。那就是在你跑出去的时候他去的地方，溜走去给她打电话了。他每天还给她发坦白来讲数量过多的短信。我用她的号码给他发了一条简讯，告诉他她开始分娩了。”Q的声音变得若有所思，“我希望他不会因为这个被开除了。有孩子需要喂，还有别的那些。从另一方面来讲，爸爸不会死于辐射中毒，所以也许我终究帮了他一个忙……”

Bond启动了租来的车，把空调打开到最大限度直到它令人幸福地开始制冷，并狂饮着他留在车里的水瓶中的水。水是温热的，但依然非常受欢迎。

“Q。”Bond说道，“我原来告诉过你你是怎样一个见鬼的天才吗？”

“谄媚者。”Q的声音充满讽刺，但是Bond足够了解他以知道他现在非常可能有一点脸红。

“头脑 _和_ 美貌，Q。非常强大的组合。”

Q在另一端仿佛有点犹豫。“我——我相信这完成了你的任务，007，”他最终说道，“航班信息会上传到你的手机里。旅途安全。”

Bond向他自己微笑到。他意识到Q好像可以从容处理所有对他才智的赞扬，但对任何提起他好看的外表的话都变得无可救药地害羞。“谢谢你，Q。”

“完全不用客气，007。Q结束通讯。”

Bond把车掉过头，驶向他的宾馆。一个漫长，清爽的淋浴，他想到，还需要一杯冰比酒更多的苏格兰威士忌，在那之后也许他会把他埋进凉爽的床单然后稍微再多想一下他之前做过的那个白日梦……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：安卡拉：Ankara，土耳其的首都和第二大城市，安卡拉省省会。  
> [2]：迪万卡拉汉：Divan Cukurha，酒店名称。  
> [3]：索菲特安卡拉：Swissotel Ankara，酒店名称。  
> [4]：百年灵航空计时器：Breitling Navitimer，百年灵的一款手表，具体介绍看[这里](http://www.breitling.com/en/models/navitimer/navitimer-01/)。  
> [5]：盖革计数器：Geiger counter，一种专门探测电离辐射强度的记数仪器。


	5. 暗影

[译者注：因为Q的黑客的网名有直接的中文含义，所以为了保持一致所有的黑客的网名都被翻译成了中文。有的没有直接的中文含义的名字译名就用了音译。]

* * *

Bond必须承认，在除了手掌上有碎石擦伤之外没有其它问题的情况下被医疗部放行的感觉比平时令人愉快多了。

他在Q支部停下归还他的个人装备，却发现Q正在醉心于某个编程项目。

“007。”Q心不在焉地说道，之后好像立刻忘记了他的存在，重新沉浸回数据的漩涡中。Bond站在他常在位置上，满足地看着工作中的Q。在这种状态中的Q的身上有什么东西奇怪地令人感到着迷。他明亮的双眼从一个屏幕看向另一个屏幕，同时他的手指飞快地在键盘上打着字。与这些敏捷的动作相反，他的身体懒洋洋地晃动着，仿佛他正在脑海中驾驭着这些数据的动向。

向Bond理解地微笑着，R离开了支部，然后在几分钟后小心地一手平衡着Q的字谜马克杯同时另一只手拿着她自己的咖啡走了回来。她把那杯冒着热气的伯爵茶放在了Q的桌子边角然后Q立即脱离了他之前所在的无论怎么形容的状态，暂停下他的工作并伸手够向茶杯。

“噢，007。”Q带着明显的惊讶说道，眨了眨眼。他向屏幕组示意。“只是在做我们之前讨论过的那个数据库的框架设计。”

Bond看到了Q把思绪从项目中抽离并真正把他的注意力集中到外界的瞬间，他明亮的眼睛扫过Bond全身。“这次没有受伤？”

“几乎算不上一个擦伤。”Bond告知道。他看到Q的眼睛向下掠过他的手掌，对着裂开并发红的皮肤稍稍眯起了眼。

“我能看看吗？”Q问。

对这个奇怪的请求感到困惑，Bond依旧顺从地伸出双手，掌心向上。Q走进了一些，向下凝视着。他伸出一根手指似乎要抚过Bond手掌上的碎石擦伤。

Bond感到他自己屏住了呼吸，等待着那根手指的碰触，但Q忽然把他的手攥成了拳，重新把它放回他的身侧。

“它没有影响到微型皮肤感应器？”

“什么？”

Q的眉头皱起。“指纹认证。你瓦尔特上的。”他在Bond继续空白地看向他时进一步说明到。

 _喔，当然了。_ Bond感到愚蠢。自然而然Q不会因Bond掉几块皮而感到担心，他只想知道他的伤口对于他的科技产品的功能性的影响。

“不，”Bond说道。他顺畅地把瓦尔特从他的枪套里抽出来并握住它，向Q展示着指示灯如何变成绿色，“当然最糟糕的部分在左手的手掌上。”

他稳定地举着他的双手成射击姿势，在Q绕过他并从多角度观察时，他的灰绿色的双眼以令人吃惊的专注的程度研究着Bond的握枪方式。

Q最终直起身。他心烦意乱地从他的桌下抽出金属托盘，把它放到Bond面前。

“我应该预料到这个的，”Q在Bond开始把他的装备放进托盘时对自己嘟囔道，“你们总是弄伤你们的双手——爆炸，划伤，化学烧伤……如果它没有识别出你的指纹然后电击了你……”

他从托盘中拿起Bond的瓦尔特，在他的手中翻转着它，小心地不要用手太紧地握住枪柄以免触发电击。

“但它值得冒险，”Bond坚定地说，“你是对的，我们太容易被我们自己的武器射击到了。如果没有你的改进，我已经被捕——如果没有被直接杀死——好几次了。”

“嗯。”Q若有所思地哼道，依然在手中翻转着这把武器。Bond发现Q优雅的双手拂过那把武器的线条的方式有种奇妙的色情的感觉，他苍白细长的手指做出的动作几乎像是一个爱抚。他集中注意阻隔了这个想法。

“我们两者都需要，那么，”Q沉思道，“掌纹识别系统，但还要有一个覆盖码。某些可以使特工让指纹安保无效的东西，如果他们的皮肤受伤太过严重的话。”

“你想得太多了，Q。如果一个特工的手受伤太过严重的话，他们不可能能去开一把枪。”

Q回复的眼神是严厉的。“胡说。当说到我的特工们的安全的时候从来没有想得太多这一回事。你是在告诉我你们这群猪脑袋的傻瓜中会有任何一个人不会随便在伤口上包扎一下然后继续开枪吗？”

Bond撇撇嘴，同时内疚地耸了耸肩，然后Q哼了一下。“正如我所料。”

他再次若有所思地把视线集中在那把武器上，好像几乎没有意识到他正说出声来。“这会是一个很少见的情况，但是双零特工几乎只会遇到少见情况，”他嘟囔道，“即使这只能救一个特工，那也会在我的良心上减少一个死亡……”

Bond不自在地动了动，几乎感觉像是他有些逾越了。Q真的对特工的死亡感到那么有责任吗？如果是真的，那他很快就会为此心力憔悴，而这个想法非常使人感到不安。Q只负责了不到一年，但Bond已经不能想象被任何其他权利所掌管的支部了。

“一个覆盖码是个好主意。”他最终妥协道。

Q有点惊讶，仿佛他已经忘了Bond正站在那里。“哦。好吧。正是如此。”他有些无意义地说道。他把瓦尔特放回了装着其他装备的托盘然后把它重新放进他桌子的抽屉。“谢谢你的参与，007。一旦我有时间我就会改进那些设置的。”

“我很期待看到你努力的结果。”

Bond转身要离开，不过他又转回身。

“我……就在附近，如果你需要什么的话。”他说道，有些迟疑地。也许现在Q开始了他的数据库他就不再需要Bond在他的身边提出意见了。Bond对这个想法奇怪地感到若有所失。

Q的嘴弯成了一个小小的微笑。“006正在叙利亚，并且一定会让他自己陷入两难的境地，如果你可以在14:30左右过来的话。”

“我相信这可以被安排。”

* * *

几天后Bond正在举重，同时通过他的通讯器在和Q激烈地辩论着各种狙击步枪的优势。如果Bond对背景噪音理解得正确的话，无论Q在做什么都涉及到时不时地使用着喷灯。Bond有点不太敢问。

“一把 _恩菲尔德_ [1]，”Q讥笑道，“说实话，我知道你是个传统主义者，007，但是讲真的……”

“为什么不呢？”Bond飞快地为他的选择辩护，“最大射程就和类似L115A3[2]或CheyTac[3]那些大家伙一样好，而且它轻三千克。那种重量的差别可以有相当大的影响，当你要拖着这个该死的东西穿过超过五十公里的崎岖的地形的时候……”

“就一会，007。”Q打断道，全部的生动的热情都消失了，他的声音忽然变得凛然并公务化。

Bond从仰卧推举中暂停下来，然后把杠铃放回了托架上。他坐了起来，用一条毛巾擦干他的脸和脖子。

不到一分钟之后，Q回来了。

“007？”

“事情都还好吧，Q？”

“完全没问题。刚刚只是Tanner。Mallory需要见我，我现在上去。”

Bond可以听到Q声音中的一点困惑。Mallory非常喜欢亲身实践的方式。通常如果他从Q那里需要什么东西他就会自己逛下去到Q支部。

“好的。”Bond抬起了头，同时Moneypenny穿过举重室的门，期待地挑着眉在他眼前站定，“我相信我同样也被传唤了。通讯结束。”

当Bond冲了个两分钟的澡并穿好衣服之后，Moneypenny正用手指不耐烦地敲击着一排锁柜。

“这是怎么回事？”Bond在她飞驰穿过廊走向Mallory的办公室，高跟鞋嗒嗒作响时问她道。

“他们对这一切都格外保密，” Moneypenny低声说，“没有细节，甚至是对我。我知道的唯一的事情就是它涉及到你和那位科技官，而且他们对它非常紧张。”

Bond在脑海中思索着那会表示什么，但却什么都没想到。在他踏入Mallory办公室的门时他把所有的猜测都放到了一边，Moneypenny在他身后关上了那扇沉重的，装有衬垫的门。

Bond在坐进Q旁边的椅子时和他交换了一个对视，沉重的书桌对面是Mallory和Tanner。

“你们有个任务。”Mallory概括地说道。

Q看向Bond，然后回头看向Mallory，他因困惑皱起眉头。“需要一套特殊装备？”他斗胆说，“如果你发给我具……”

“这个任务是给你的，Q，”Mallory打断道，“007会陪同你一起。”

“给我的？”Q飞快地眨了眨眼睛，看起来有些错愕。

“我们有信息表明Silva从MI-6黑出的信息正在被出售。卖家名叫克里普托斯[4]。”Tanner解释道。

“克里普托斯？”Q重复道，依旧看上去很困惑，“他——他是不错，但是……他的黑客行为一直是针对各种公司的。信用卡号码，类似那些东西。我从不知道他会对这种信息感兴趣。”

“明显他正在拓展他的范围，”Mallory阴冷地说，“你要伪装成一个买家联系他。007会作为你的保镖和你一起去。”

“我不是一个外勤特工。”Q抗议道，“我还是个天杀的 _糟透了的_ 骗子。我做这种事糟透了。”

Bond保持安静，但是他内心里正在激烈地对Q的话表示同意。Q对于欺骗这件事好笑但却惹人喜爱地不擅长。

“你不需要说谎。不用很多，至少，”Mallory含糊道，“Q会是克里普托斯想见的最后一个人了。我们需要暗影。”

Bond禁不住对这些夸张的名字傻笑，但他向Q看了一眼然后他所有的兴味都不见了。Q变得不自然的安静，他灰绿色的眼睛睁大了，已然白皙的皮肤变得毫无血色。

“Q？”Bond停住他本能的向Q靠近的动作，但还是控制不住地说出声。

Mallory的眼睛盯着Q，毫无同情并无动于衷，同时Tanner看着他手里的纸张，用一种几乎可以被称之为内疚的表情翻动着它们。

“Q，”Mallory油腔滑调地开口道，“追回这个数据是最重要的，高于其他所有利害关系。无论如何，那个安全漏洞是在你的监控下发生的……”

愤怒锁住了Bond的咽喉，突然并势不可挡。“这个话题已经讨论够了。”他咬牙道，手下意识地曲起接近他的枪套。他不明白到底在发生什么，但是他知道他不喜欢这个。

Mallory的双眼突然警觉地扫向Bond，但是Q的眼睛依然直视着前方。

“Bond，你能离开我们一会吗？”Q问道，他的声音稳定但紧绷着张力。

Bond从Q看向Mallory。“你确定？Q，你没事——”

Q转过头，然后Bond的话中断了，仿佛就像他的喉咙被划开了一样。Q的表情僵硬并冷酷，但他的双眼怒火中烧，如果他没亲眼见到，Bond从不会想过他能有如此致命的怒火。

“出去，Bond。”他说道，他的声音简短冰冷。Bond点了下头并走出了门。

Q忘记他还带着麦克风、依然被调到Bond的频率是他极度的分心的一个证明。Bond在召集到达时关掉了他的通讯器，但是他现在又把它打开了，顽固地偷听着。有些他不明白的事情正在发生，并且它影响到Q了。如果他会被阻隔在这件事之外那就见鬼了。

随着通讯器被打开，屋内的声音渐渐传出。只有Q的声音能被清楚地听到——通讯器被设计成只识别一个声音并屏蔽背景杂音——但偶尔Mallory或Tanner的只言片语也透了过来。

“暗影是 _可以被追踪的_ ，”Q正在说，他的声音现在明显正因盛怒而颤抖，“如果你们能做到这个，那么像克里普托斯那种人睡着了都能做这个，而且它是……”

Tanner说了什么，他的音调安抚并冷静，即便Bond没法拼凑出词句。

“这是一个 _不能接受的_ 风险，”Q嘘声道，“现在转移她——你知道那将会引发什么样的精神创伤吗？在我来这的时候，我只提过一个要求， _一个_ ，而那就是一个对她安全的保障……”

 _她？_ Bond感觉他心中有什么东西因那个单词扭曲着，他的脑中旋绕着各种可能性。谁是那个Q好像坚持要保护的女人？

现在Mallory的声音突然插入了，慎重并坚定。Bond竭尽全力去听清，但是只能偶尔抓住几个词语。“……最大可能……没有别的选择……遮掩这种深度的故事……”

Mallory说完之后安静降临了房间，沉重并充满压迫性。Bond能听见Q不均匀，快速的喘息声，他看起来正在与他的决定作斗争。

“天 _杀的_ ，”Q最终咒骂道，盛怒但同样挫败，“把任务简报上传到我的平板。我什么时候离开？”

Tanner再次说话。

他叹了口气。“好吧。就是。我有没有时间……”Mallory几乎没有说完一个词就被Q再次打断了，“非常好。忘了我问过没有。这个会面在哪？”

Tanner嘟囔了什么话。

“飞行。”Q说道，“该死的 _好极了_ 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：恩菲尔德：Enfield，一种步枪的名字，第一种使用“恩菲尔德”名字命名的步枪是在1853年设计的一种单发前装式线膛击发枪。在1866年又设计了后装式斯耐德-恩菲尔德步枪。李-恩菲尔德步枪（Lee-Enfield）是1895年至1956年英军的制式手动步枪，是英联邦国家的制式装备。其后在1956年被L1A1 SLR取代，但部份英联邦国家中仍有装备。在这里Bond说的应该是最后一种李-恩菲尔德步枪，不过依旧是老古董了。维基百科里给出的最大射程是3000码（2743米），有效射程是550码（503米）。  
> [2]：L115A3：一种狙击枪的名字，是英国军方的新式远程狙击来复枪，维基百科里给出的使用这种狙击枪击中目标的最远距离是2470米（2701码）。  
> [3]：CheyTac：CheyTac是Cheyenne Tactical L.L.C.（美国夏安战术有限公司）的缩写，该公司是美国的一家枪械及其附属装备研发和销售公司。文中应该指的是此公司旗下的CheyTacM200狙击步枪，据维基百科，该狙击枪的有效射击范围在2000米（2187码）以上。  
> [4]：克里普托斯：Kryptos，源自于希腊语中的隐藏（κρυπτός）。克里普托斯是一座位于美国弗吉尼亚州美国中央情报局广场上的雕塑作品。由美国艺术家詹姆斯·桑伯恩（James Sanborn）建造。


	6. 矛盾

因为Q足够专业，所以他才没有怒气冲冲地离开，但Bond可以通过他身体每块僵硬的肌肉看出他的盛怒，他大步走出房间然后穿过走廊，没有看Bond一眼。

“Bond。”Tanner扶住门使它保持打开的状态，“说点事情。”

Bond允许自己向Q僵硬的后背看去最后一眼，然后Q消失在走廊尽头。想要追上他的欲望十分强烈，但对更多信息的需求更加强烈。Bond跟在Tanner身后走回房间，重新坐进桌旁的座椅里。

Tanner看起来比平时更加焦虑，同时Mallory的嘴唇不愉快地抿成了一条线。三个男人在寂静中彼此互相凝视了很长一段时间，然后Mallory向Tanner点了点头。

Tanner打开他面前的其中一份文件，谨慎地选择着页面然后把它平放到Bond面前的桌子上。Bond没有让他的脸上显露出任何讯息，即便他可以感觉到他的全身都紧绷着。

那张照片里是Q，明显在几年前照的。那时他的脸更瘦一些，使他看起来比现在更加易碎并难以捉摸。他的头发也更长，混乱地打着卷散落在他的右眼前并在后侧拂过他的肩膀。他直直地瞪着前方，双眼毫无生气，表情阴冷。一个色彩斑斓的瘀伤在他左侧的颧骨上绽放着。

这几乎像一张入案照片，即便Bond小心地留意到照片上缺乏任何个人身份信息。不是一个官方上的逮捕，那么。更仔细地观察着它，Bond认为他甚至认出了背景里的烟道墙——在老MI6建筑里的拘留室之一。

“Q的过去是他自己的，”Mallory阴沉地开口道，“但是为了这个任务，这是你需要知道的那些。”他向后靠进他的椅子，再次向Tanner点点头。

Tanner接过了概述的工作，他的眉心依旧担忧地紧皱着。“在他被招进MI6之前，”——Tanner敲敲照片——“Q在黑客圈里被称为暗影。他更像一个流言——这个名字突然出现在这里或那里——在2003年之前。在2003到2008年里的某段时间里他变得相当臭名昭著。他专精于非常复杂的系统——主要做灰帽[1]的工作，但如果他感觉某个系统有足够的挑战性值得侵入的话，他会接受那些明显合法性更加可疑的雇佣。”

Bond感觉他自己头晕目眩了一会之后这个关于Q的新信息好像才在他脑海中落入正确的位置。在某种程度上这完全讲得通。当Q提到说是他发明的Silva使用的安全方案的时候他是骄傲的，但是并没有在自夸。他肯定在很小的时候就很有天赋了。然而，想到Q—— _Q_ ，和他的伯爵茶还有老年人的羊毛衫——是一个触犯法律的人，竟然是一个不忠诚的黑客，还有一个过于夸张的绰号叫做暗影，让人感到有几分滑稽。

Bond试图把注意力集中在实际任务上。“如果这个叫克里普托斯的人真的有从MI6黑来的数据，他不会知道Q是谁吗？还有我是谁，就此而言？”

Tanner摇了摇头。“漏洞很严重，但是Q的动作很快并最终成功保护了一些文件。人事部的文件没有被碰过。而且Q的档案只存在于纸张上。这是他加入我们时的协议的一部分。我们的数据库中不包含任何含有他真实姓名和照片的东西。”

_[_ _“我提过一个要求，一个，在我来这的时候，而那就是一个对她安全的保障……”_ _]_

这句话在Bond的脑海中回响着，但当然他不能对他不应当了解的信息提出疑问。然而他无法停止思考它。Q的真实姓名和照片可能会暴露这个女人，无论她是谁。 _她是谁？_

Tanner又开始讲话，打断了Bond盘旋着的想法。“我们已经散布了暗影对购买这些信息感兴趣的谣言，然后克里普托斯传达了一个日期——明天——和一个地点。在我们说话的同时Q已经开始联系对方，进一步锁定好所有细节。”

Mallory向前探过身，他绿色的双眼十分尖锐。“Bond，我不能更过分强调这次任务的重要性了。你首先优先考虑的事情是追回数据供我们分析，那样我们就可以知道之前的损失范围有多大，或者数据有没有被进一步扩散。至少，这必须要被控制住。”

Bond点了点头。“了解。”

他的眼睛又飘向那张照片，试图把那张脆弱的看起来被困扰的叫做暗影的年轻男人的图像和他知道的Q画上等号。

“长官，”他发现他自己说道，“你确定Q对这个准备好了吗？”

Mallory和Tanner交换了一个难以理解的对视。

“我觉得你会发现，”Mallory说道，小心地斟酌着用词，“Q比你之前以为的更加有适应能力。他会做这个的，因为他没有选择。”

Bond又想到了Q的灰绿色的双眼，被他从未从这位特别的年轻的军需官身上预料到的暴怒燃烧着。

“了解。”Bond再次说道。他向Tanner点了点头，之后是Mallory，然后离开了房间。他有一个任务需要准备，然后他要找到Q。

* * *

在Bond到达Q支部的时候Q还在给他的下属们下达着疯狂的指令。

“我们会 _没事的_ ，Q，”R正说道，她的表情告诉Bond这不是第一——或许非常有可能是第十——次她说这些话了。

“就是一定要监控……”

“Q。”Bond打断道。R看起来大大地松了一口气，Bond朝她飞快地眨了一下眼。

“007。我可以一会再给你你的个人装备……”

“我要开车把你送回你的房子去收拾行李，然后去机场。”Bond不偏不倚地说道。

Q的双手在他的平板上绷紧了，他下巴上的肌肉抽动了一下。在他向R点头时他回避着Bond的眼睛。在他把装备放入他的各个口袋中时Bond不能控制地注意到Q常有的解释不见了。

Q在寂静中整理着他的信使包。当它被装好之后他走出Q支部的门，Bond安静地跟在后面。

当他们离开支部之后Q锐利地看向Bond。“Mallory是担心我要逃跑吗？”他尖刻地说。

Bond站住身，惊讶极了，然后Q也停住了，转身面对他，他身上的每一根线条都充斥着愤怒的防御。

“我认为如果他们在担心任何事，那就是你不能把你自己从Q支部里及时拉出来以至于赶不上飞机。”Bond小心地选择着他的用词，“Q……你的忠诚在这里不是问题。”

Q身体里的一部分张力被抹去了。他用一只手捋过他的头发，忽然看起来迟疑不决。

“我不知道我在这里在做什么，Bond，”他说，他的声音忽然低沉并粗糙，“我不是一个外勤特工。”

“你的本能和我认识的任何一个外勤特工一样好，Q。你可以做到这个。我全程都会在那里。”

Q的嘴扭曲了一会，他的眼睛扫视着Bond的面孔仿佛正在评估他的诚挚程度。最终他点点头。“我很感激这一点，007。”

他们又继续开始向前走，然后Bond有一个忽然的想法。“我们需要在医疗部停一下吗？他们可以给你一些为飞机准备的药物。”

Q的眉毛皱起。“你在说什么？”

“你害怕飞行……”Bond的声音不确定地渐渐低了下去，“不是吗？”

Q避开他的眼睛。“不完全是，不。”

_天杀的。当然不是了，_ Bond想到。实际上这是他对Q唯一知道的事情，然而明显这也同样是个谎言。

他们在安静中驶向Q的房子，Q在他们在大门前停下之后才开口说话。

“等在这里，好吗？”他有些犹豫地问道，仿佛担心Bond会对他的小堡垒展开猛攻。然而如果Bond不是无可估量地对那样做感到心动就好了。Q到底有什么在那栋房子里面？

Bond点了下头，Q明显地松了一口气。他把密码输入大门的键盘然后消失在锻铁间的第一个缝隙中。

Bond坐在车里反复思考着。

_[_ _“我提过一个要求，一个，在我来这的时候，而那就是一个对她安全的保障……”_ _]_

他会不会完全看错了Q？也许他有一个女朋友，或者甚至是一个妻子，隐藏在什么地方？

Bond完全不知道为什么他之前一直对Q的性取向那么确定。无疑Q从未提到过对任何性别的任何人感兴趣——他没有提及过过去的恋人，他甚至从没有在有些当Bond和Moneypenny同时聚集到Q支部去缓解他们的无聊的深夜里，Moneypenny狂热地说到某些Bond从没听说过的明星的时候加入过。

然而Bond至今还从未被一个作为回应没有对他感到同样火花的人所吸引过，但是——他不情愿地承认到——他对Q所感到的吸引力已经开始接近于痴迷了。当然他没有凭空想象他们在互相逗弄时彼此之间的张力，或是Q的双眼在Bond走进支部时明亮起来的样子。即便Bond和Q永远都不会对这种感觉采取行动，但他们对彼此的欣赏一直在那里。 _不是吗？_

Bond的胃部感到一阵不舒服的剧痛。在短短几个小时内，所有他认为他对Q的了解都化成了灰烬。

_但另一方面你也从未真正了解过谁，不是吗？_ 一个微小，酸苦的声音在他脑后嘘声道。 _我还以你已经足够深刻地记住这个教训了。_

Bond的双手紧紧握住方向盘。该死的，他不会重蹈覆辙了。Q不是Vesper。他们之间没有任何相似之处。

_除了你同样信任过他们两个_ ，那声音悄声道。 _结果没有任何事情和它们看起来是一个样子，不是吗？_

当Q出现时，他看起来变得完全无法被认出来，他穿着一条已经褪色的蓝牛仔裤并在一个皮夹克下穿了一件破旧的音乐会的体恤衫，同时Bond正在他自己的混乱和没有重点的愤怒中烦恼着。他打开了后备箱然后Q把一个行李袋扔了进去，再次把他自己塞进副驾驶位的座椅里，保护性地把他的信使包紧紧地扣在胸前。

Bond几乎没有等他系好安全带就踩下了油门，用一种使人牙齿打颤的速度颠簸地压过碎石路，然后用午后拥堵的道路发泄着他的情绪。

Q安静地看了一会窗外，之后终于转过头看向Bond。他明亮的绿眼睛仔细扫过Bond，从他紧绷着的下巴到他指关节发白的紧握在变档杆上的手。

“我知道为什么 _我_ 很生气，但是 _你_ 到底是为什么这么暴躁？”Q最终，带着他的使人消气的坦率说道。天杀的，这个人难道一点都不懂有些话要留着不说吗？

Bond紧紧地咬着牙关直到他的下巴开始疼痛。他能说些什么呢？说他以为Q和Bond一样孤独，然后因为他的生活中其实有一个Bond并不知道的人而感到被背叛了？说他以为他感觉和Q之间的那种关系从某种意上讲是相互的？看在上帝的份上，这太可悲了。Q没有真的对他说过什么谎话，仅仅是因为Q完全没有和他说过任何该死的关于他自己的事情。

“你是不是——”Q在他再次开口前沮丧地用手捋过头发，“这是不是因为他们告诉你我曾经是个黑客？看在上帝的份上，007，我以为你会是 _最后一个_ 因为这种事情而势利的人了。”

“我该死的一点都不在乎你的黑客行为。”Bond咬牙道。

“那是因为什么？”Bond从未听过Q提高音量，但他现在几乎是在喊出声，他们两个都快要接近临界点，“你这样生闷气到底全都是为了什么？”

“ _这样生闷气？_ ”Bond不相信地重复道。他绷紧下巴，抑制住所有他也许想要释放出的充满破坏性的词句。

Q的眼中有那么一会闪耀着充满怒气的明亮的绿色，然后忽然他反复无常的情绪好像又有了变化。他转过头然后深深地，颤抖地吸了一口气，漫无目的地看向窗外。

愤怒离开了他的身体，他的双肩下塌着。他看起来有些挫败。“你说过你会陪在我身边的。”他轻声说。

Bond感觉糟透了，同时他在思索着他是不是被巧妙地操控了。“然而 _你_ 同样和Moneypenny说过你害怕飞行。”他发现他自己说道。

“什么？”Q猛然转过头，“这些不 _可能_ 就是因为这个吧。因为我没有去澳门？”

Bond耸了耸肩，他的指节在方向盘上握得甚至更紧了，对他自己吐露了任何事情而生气着。这听起来完全就是荒唐的，甚至对他自己来说也是。

Q难以置信地摇了摇头。“Moneypenny的自信在她击中你之后变得破碎了。即使她已经确定了外勤工作不适合她，她还是需要不再对它感到恐惧。同时你需要现场支援，而不是什么给你你的装备之后就把你送上任务的人。”

这有道理，然而Q依然在回避着Bond的眼睛，他的耳朵顶端变粉了。 _我个天杀的糟透了的骗子_ ，他想起Q对Mallory说过。 _我做这种事糟透了。_

“这不是全部的事实，”Bond抢白道，“你在隐藏什么。该死的，Q——前一分钟你还是我的军需官，我的朋友，然后忽然你就变成了一个黑客，一个罪犯。我只知道关于你的一件事，就是你害怕飞行，结果连 _那个_ 都是一个谎言。 _就告诉我一件该死的关于你的事情的真相_ 。”

Q看起来好像他被扇了一掌。他咬紧他的嘴唇，转过他的头，以至于他的眼镜的边框，他脆弱的颈部上方的脸颊的曲线是Bond所能看到的全部。

“ _Khayal_ _。_ ”他轻声道。

“什么？”

“Khayal。它在阿拉伯语里面的意思是‘暗影’。我的grand-mère——外祖母，我的意思是——曾经叫我这个。她是黎巴嫩人。她教会了我法语，和阿拉伯语。我曾和她很亲近。断断续续地和她生活过一段时间，在我还是个孩子的时候。我那时很灵敏，也很安静。我曾经到哪里都要跟着她但是我从不讲很多话，所以她叫我她的影子。这是为什么当我做黑客时我选择了这个名字。”

Bond感到紧绷在他胸口的扭结慢慢被抚平。他转了转双肩缓去一些紧张感，感到有些局促不安。“谢谢你。”他最终说道。

Q的洞悉的视线落在他身上。“信任问题，”他说道，“在你的档案上贴满了这个。我猜我之前只是还没有见过它。但是我从未骗过你，007。在任何事上都没有。”

Bond对此无话可说。

“不管怎样，”Q继续道，“事实上我完全不知道我是不是害怕飞行。当然我对于存在机械方面的灾难的可能性感到某种程度上的不愉快，但是我之前从未乘坐过任何飞机。”

Bond没有能控制住他对此惊讶的反应。“你一定是在开玩笑。我们住在一个该死的 _岛_ 上，Q。”

“是的。好吧。”Q耸耸肩，“我猜这将是对我展现间谍活动迷人，阔气的一面的时候了。”

Bond的耳边忽然想起Q的话语的回音。 _我在间谍界的大好前程也就到此为止了_ ，Q在他给Silva留下了一条误导性的足迹时这样说过。Q那时几乎没见过Bond，但他冒上了他职业生涯的危险——而且具Bond现在所知很有可能还有他自身的自由——去协助他。这是事实，他对Q所知甚少，但如果有一件事他应该知道的话那就是Q一直坚定地站在他那一边。Q获取了他的信任是有原因的，而且Bond对自己发誓他绝不会让自己再次忘记这点。

他微笑着，希望Q可以意识到他的姿态表达的意思。“你可以坐在我的靠窗边的位置。”他说道。Q作为回复的微笑是Bond所期望能得到的全部了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：灰帽：grey hat，灰帽子黑客是指使用计算机或某种产品系统中的安全漏洞，而其目的是引起其拥有者对系统漏洞的注意。跟黑帽子黑客不同，灰帽子黑客的行为毫无恶意。


	7. 航班

Q作为旅行同伴被证明为是一个永无止境的乐趣的来源。

首先是在安检处发生的棘手的小插曲，当Bond以为他可能需要把笔记本电脑和手机从Q手中撬出来好让它们通过X射线扫描仪的时候。

Bond必须咬紧他的双颊才能不让他自己在Q几乎完全无视掉了他自己的安检扫描，扭动着身体并转身监督着他的科技产品在传送带上的进程时大声笑出来。他终于和他的电子设备团聚时的幸福表情就像一个刚刚变成母亲的女人见到她很久不见的婴儿似的。

他们在登机口等了一会，Q敲打着他的笔记本，明显正因纯粹的无聊而在重新设置希思罗机场[1]的无线局域网系统使它们变得更高效并更保密。在简单地警告过他不要进入那些真正管理空中交通用的计算机之后Bond就随他去了。因为他们之前已经达成了谅解所以现在Q大部分的紧张感都已经被消除了，但他依然看起来有些焦虑——对任务本身，或者飞行，或者两者皆是。如果转移注意力对此有帮助，Bond很乐意让他这样做。

当Q排进等待登机的队列中时他好像变得越来越急躁。Bond下意识地站在他身后，挡住其他乘客的挤压并留给Q一点空间，在这之后他被奖赏了一个松了一口气的小小的微笑作为回复。

当他们入座之后——Bond就像他之前许诺过的那样让出了窗边的位置——Q的忧虑变成了热切的好奇心。他打开又关上遮光板，尝试了他座椅上所有的倾斜的选择，然后摆弄着空调和灯光的开关，同时Bond津津有味地听着Q源源不断地说着每个部件的机械原理和制造。

Bond感觉这几乎孩子气的好奇心和对精湛技术的了解的组合有些滑稽地惹人喜爱。他明显地全神贯注地听着Q讲解着环境控制系统如何运用高压水分离抽干在涡轮输入部分上方的空气循环机里的空气，同时无所事事地猜测着在饮料车到来之前能从空乘人员手中得到一杯苏格兰威士忌的可能性。

当引擎真正启动后Q的详述忽然停顿了一下。“哦。”他说，他的眼睛稍稍瞪大了一点，同时飞机慢慢开始移动。Bond小心地看着他，思索着他是不是终究应当从医疗部那里拿点什么。Q在飞机上恐慌发作是他最不需要的一件事了。

在飞机开始加速时Q的双手握紧了扶手。

“你知道从数据上来讲飞行……”Bond开口道。

Q用尖锐的视线打断了他。“我了解那些数据，007，”他不悦道，“和别的旅行方式相比出现机械故障的可能性小很多并没有否认当所说的故障出现时它们非常有可能变成毁灭性的灾难——哦！”他在机轮离开地面时再次说道。

Q向窗外四处望去，花了很长的几分钟看着地面离他们越来越远。最终，他把头转回Bond的方向，一个慢慢的，欣喜的微笑绽放在他的脸上。“这——这挺棒的，实际上。”他说道。

Bond控制不住地露齿而笑作为回复。他几乎已经意识不到这一点了，飞行对他来说就像坐进车里一样平常。用Q的可以说得上是古怪的视角重新感受它是一个非常有趣的经历。Bond再次猜想着为什么他原来从未坐过飞机。也许他的父母害怕飞行？他禁不住想要问出来，但却不忍心用可能悲伤的记忆毁掉Q单纯的热情。

作为代替他把他的座位向后倾斜，并靠了进去。“你知道，如果你一路上都叫我007可能会吸引注意力。”他纵容地说道。

“嗯？”Q好像依旧对窗外的景色着迷着，“哦。对的。当然。”

他把他的声音放低。“在这个任务里是Somerset，是吧？然后我叫Quentin Darcy。”他做了个鬼脸，“Moneypenny作为一个玩笑出的主意，肯定是。她热爱给我起Q开头的名字，然后她私下里是《傲慢与偏见》的极度狂热的粉丝。这简直太荒唐了，我在这个任务里应该是个 _法国人_ 。”

“或者你可以就叫我James，你知道。那是一样的，反正无论如何我都是你的下属。”

“哦。是的。”Bond着迷地看着Q的耳朵尖变成粉色，“ _James_ _。_ ”Q说道，仿佛在品尝这个词，当然如果Bond没有因为他的名字被那个饱满，漂亮的声音念出来而感觉下体猛地颤了一下那就见鬼了。

“或者Somerset，”他发觉自己说道，“哪一个都可以。”他闭上眼睛假装自己在打瞌睡，思索着 _究竟_ 什么时候饮料车居然已经快要到他们的座位边上了。

* * *

坐落于斯德哥尔摩[2]的斯德哥尔摩大酒店是一座庞大的，有着上世纪末结构的建筑物，它俯瞰着港湾，混合着现代化的简洁线条的更新和所有欧洲大酒店特有的具有代表性的华丽点缀——仿佛他们一直在准备着在任何时间随时举行一场皇家婚礼。

在他们进入酒店时Q的眼睛四处扫视着，随着他们走进时低声向Bond依次指出所有的安全措施。他甚至观察到了Bond错过的几点。最终他在他们还未到达之前台前就指出了使用员工电脑需要用到指纹扫描验证。

“拜托， _Quentin_ ，”他说道，故作夸张地念出那个假名，“你肯定是在胡乱猜测。”

“对你来说是Darcy _先生_ ，下属，”Q自大地说道，“而且我从来不猜测。”他的嘴角因为试图压下一个微笑变得有点扭曲。“我黑进过给他们安装这些的安保公司并下载了他们的简图，当然了。”

“作弊。”Bond在为他们办理了相邻房间的入住登记手续之前回击道。

在洗澡剃须之后，Bond潦草地敲了敲隔开他们房间的中门然后漫步走进Q的房间。他的心在看到了明显的空旷的房间之后短暂地沉了下来，然后一声重击和一句小声的“该死！”消除了他的忧虑。

他绕过床，稍稍弯下身向窗户旁边的巨大的，华丽的办公桌下看去。迎接他的是Q的线条娇好的臀部，在他胡乱摆弄着桌子下面的电缆时精力充沛地在他的裤子里扭动的景色。

“景色不错。”Bond愉快道，然后被奖赏了在Q用他的双手和膝盖向后爬出来时，被他身后的电线绊倒所发出的另一声碰撞和咒骂。

“装线工作简直糟透了，”Q说道，直起身。他眨了眨眼好像在消化Bond刚刚说的话，“你的房间不是也能看到海港的景色吗？”

Bond努力控制住自己不要翻白眼。他不确定Q是在刻意误解他来转移他的调情，还是说他真的是完全毫无意识。

“这里的客房部明显也糟透了，”他说道，“你的头发里有积尘。”

他在Q不自在地用手捋过头发，把它常有的看起来被风吹得乱七八糟样子弄得更加明显时窃笑着。

Q阴暗地看了他一眼。“也许你能有点 _帮助_ 把那边的小箱子拿给我？”

Bond拿过箱子，把它打开后发现了坦白来讲令人难以置信的大量的电子产品和电缆。在Q的指挥下他帮助他把它们装配好成一个看起来明显很尖端的保密的网络服务器。

当他们完成之后Q站起身，拍拍手弹走灰尘。“克里普托斯说他会在2300时联系我们。”

Bond查看了一下他的手表。还有九十多分钟的时间。“你今天吃过什么东西吗？”

Q的眉毛困惑地皱了起来，明显在试图回想早餐有没有成为他今天的一部分。Bond把客房服务的菜单丢给他。“你选。然后我打电话订餐。”

* * *

在2300时整，Q的手机响了一声。

“和克里普托斯会面的安全地址已经发送到我的电子信箱里了，”他说。他点了一下屏幕，打开那封邮件。“噢。噢……这真 _聪明_ 。”他赞赏道。

“怎么了？”

“他想确认一下我真的是暗影。他留给我了明天会面的时间和地点。我只需要去拿到它。”

Bond的心中升起一丝疑虑。Q看起来太过着迷使他感觉它不是什么好事情。

“把它留在哪里了？”

Q的嘴角弯起。“在NSA的服务器上。”

他打开他的笔记本电脑然后盘腿坐上床，他的手指已经开始在键盘上飞舞。

“Q。你是真的在黑进美国的国家安全局吗？”

Q向Bond露齿一笑—— _露齿一笑！_ “最好打电话叫一点伯爵茶。”

* * *

Q坐进宾馆会议室里的一把椅子，看向窗外的海港。Bond站在一旁，紧张并警惕，轮流看向门和Q。

Q看起来疲惫不堪，他的两只眼睛下面都有黑眼圈，他的面色苍白并僵硬。他令人印象深刻地只用了三个小时就破解了会面的时间和地点，但是如果他在Bond回到他自己的房间之后的剩余的夜晚中睡过一会的话Bond会对此感到十分惊讶。

Bond又看向门口。目前还没有任何迹象表明克里普托斯的到来。

“Q？”他问道。

Q把目光移向Bond。“我到底在这里做什么呢？”他问道，他的声音因为缺乏睡眠变得柔软并沙哑，“他会 _知道的_ ，只要我一开口他就会知道我在说谎……”

“别这样，Q，”Bond尖刻地说道，“你没有在说谎。你 _是_ 暗影。你想要这份数据。这就是你需要说的全部，而且这都是事实。”

“我不确定……”

“Q。”Bond的声音现在变得严厉，他在Q面前蹲下。他知道他冰蓝色的双眼令人生畏，他试图把所有的压力都投入他的目光里并向Q暴躁的绿色的眼睛施压。“ _你是谁？_ ”他用低沉的声音咆哮道。

Q下意识地因为这个音调畏缩了一下，然后眨眨眼睛。“我是暗影。”他说道，他的声音变得更加稳定并自信。

“ _你想要什么？_ ”

Q的表情现在变得坚决。“我想要MI6的那些数据。”他坚定地说。

Bond点了下头。“不错。你准备好了。”

他听到走廊里的轻软的脚步声并直起身，他的手曲起接近他的枪套。

_拿到数据。保护_ _Q_ _。拿到数据。保护_ _Q_ _。_ 随着任务目标在他脑中回响，Bond警觉地在门被打开时进入了准备就绪的状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：希思罗机场：Heathrow，位于英国伦敦。  
> [2]：斯德哥尔摩：Stockholm，瑞典首都和第一大城市，瑞典国家政府、国会以及皇室的官方宫殿都所在地。


	8. 黑客

先进来的那个男人明显是一个保镖。他小心地打开门，检查着房间里的每一个角落，他的眼睛扫过Bond和Q，眯起眼看向Bond的手枪。Bond非对抗性地把手臂放回身侧，点点头示意。

保镖走了进去，站在了门边距离Bond几英尺远的位置。

“安全。”他说道。

接下来进来的人无疑是克里普托斯。他高且苍白，有一头蓬乱的姜黄色的头发，还有一点雀斑散落在他的鼻梁上。他看起来比Q稍稍年长一些——快接近四十岁，也许，但就像一个青少年一样穿着一条牛仔裤和一件破旧的林纳·史金纳[1]的体恤。他随意地走进房间，朝Bond的方向暗暗看了一眼后在Q身边坐下，小心翼翼地把他自己的电脑放到了咖啡桌上。

克里普托斯在打开他的笔记本后他转头看向Q。

“嘿，伙计，”他说道，语调中含着柔软的美国口音，“真是抱歉……你知道，这些穿着西装的。”他模糊地向他的保镖还有Bond的方向示意到。“现在这些日子里永远不会小心过头了。”

“ _Ne t'en fais pas_ _（别为这个担心），_ ”Q流利地说道，“别为这个担心。”他带着轻微法语口音的英语是无可挑剔的。

“所以你就是暗影，”克里普托斯说道，上下打量着Q。他的声音依旧很随意，但他浅蓝色的双眼变得尖锐并充满怀疑，“你原来扔给谷歌的那些代码可真是致命。你那时候肯定还只是个孩子。你是怎么做到那个的？”

Q向后靠去，稍稍窃笑了一下。“我的第一个零时差漏洞[2]，”他一边做了一个意味深长的法式耸肩一边说道，“主要的漏洞是在Windows的字体程序里。那让我放出了蠕虫病毒，然后剩下的就是，像他们说的， _histoire_ _（传说）_ 。”他的笑容变大了一点，“我还把阴影加到了谷歌徽标上，但是只有山景城[3]的人知道那是我做的， _pour ce que j'en sais_ _（据我所知）_ 。”

克里普托斯看起来放松了一点，“ _我_ 就知道，伙计。那就是个传奇。简直棒极了[4]。”

“没有那么传奇，”——Q回复给克里普托斯一个赞赏的微笑——“和你黑进德克夏银行比利时分行的那次相比。你那天 _complètement_ _（完全）_ 把纳斯达克玩弄于鼓掌之间[5]。”

“的确，的确，”克里普托斯笑道，“他们当时都 _乱套了_ ，伙计。”

对于Bond来讲他们几乎没有在讲英语，但是无论他们互相交流了什么，那都看起来让克里普托斯满意了。他轻声笑了一会之后变得严肃起来。

“是这样的，伙计，”他真诚地说道，“我通常不干这个的，你知道？这些MI6的东西真的是一堆非常严重的玩意儿。但是，你知道，不能就这么错过机会，对不对？我是说，如果谷歌和者脸谱网现在愿意每两万美金买一个漏洞的话，那我完全就可以 _退休_ 了，你知道我的意思吧？游戏规则变了。现在市场里全是那些乌克兰人……你必须在还可以的时候把现金搞出来，是吧？”

“ _Je comprends_ _（我理解）_ 。我的确要承认我听到你参与了这件事时挺惊讶的。”

“我也是，伙计，我也是。说句实话，你潜藏得太深了，我还以为你侵入了不该碰的系统然后被抓起来了。这不会是头一回发生这种事。”

Q小心地点了点头。“并非如此，不过非常接近了。我之前和MI6之间有点麻烦。只能深入潜藏很长一段时间。 _J'espère que_ _（我觉得）_ ……这些东西没准会是我回归的方式。”

“哦！”克里普托斯的表情变得快活起来，“当然了，伙计，这太好了。 _影响力_ ，伙计，这完全……这让我感觉好了一点，你知道吗？我是说，外面很有可能有什么坏人想要这些信息。间谍或是什么类似的家伙，你知道？我不想和那帮人打交道，但是你不能就只坐在一个金蛋上。必须得做点儿啥。而且我感觉我 _了解_ 你，伙计。我能信任地把这玩意儿给你。”

Bond几乎控制不住地想要翻白眼。这个人明显什么都不知道——试图把从一个国家情报机构偷出来的数据卖给一个他能 _信任_ 的人？

Q温和地向克里普托斯微笑着，向他的方向倾过身，他的语调变得知心。“它们会被好好照看的，我向你保证。”

克里普托斯热情地点了点头。“我想说……我承认，一开始Rata叫我进行这次黑客行动的时候，我接受了委托只是因为这是一些很漂亮的活儿。我的意思是，你看过他写的代码吗？那他妈的是革命性的。”

_Rata_ 。克里普托斯读它的方式仿佛是在使它和‘data（数据）’押韵，但在Bond的脑海中这个发音变成了西班牙语。 _老鼠_ 。Silva。

Bond可以看到Q身体里新出现的紧张感，但是他的声音依旧保持着只是传递着单纯的热情。“ _D'accord_ _（我同意）_ 。特别是那个变异的恶意软件…… _très beau_ _（非常美）_ 。”

“看。你懂这个。我当时想看得更仔细一点，但是……伙计，当我意识到那个系统是MI6的时候，然后那地方就爆炸了？我不想参与任何那些部分。我把我的代码交给了Rata然后摆脱了他们。”

Q倾身向前。“所以，那么，我怎么知道这个数据是…… _comment dit-on déjà_ _（已经要怎么说）_ ……被认证过的？”

克里普托斯笑了一下。“我已经把它们全部都理过啦，伙计。你会爱死这个的。我这儿有个预览。剩下的数据在硬盘里。但看看这个。”他的手指扫过他笔记本上的触控板。

Bond看到Q身上的每一块肌肉都紧张起来。他曲起手摸向他的瓦尔特，同时另一个保镖紧张不安地看着他。

“ _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ _（这是什么）_ ……那个定时器是什么？”Q说，他的声音因为紧张感而微微有些高。

“这就是聪明的那部分。看，我把CD驱动里面装了炸药，连接到硬盘上。倒计时在我打开笔记本的时候就开始了，设定了半个小时。除非给我给你终止码不然它就会爆炸。挺酷的，哈？”

Bond感觉他的后背因张力紧绷着。 _真他妈的该死_ 。

Q的声音冰冷。“我不认为这很……用你的话说……酷，克里普托斯。你是想要出卖我吗？”

克里普托斯的表情看起来十分受伤。“不是，伙计，说真的——别激动。完全相反，你知道？我是说，我不能就直接把数据给你，是不是？为什么你会让我走出这个房间？这样就都没事了。看，我们还有几乎十五分钟剩下。没问题的。你先看看预览，确定他们都没问题。然后你转过来一半的钱，我输入第一个终止码然后逃走。那样计时器上会多出半个小时。当我离这儿有点儿距离之后我会打电话给你。你把剩下的钱转给我，我给你第二个终止码，然后全部数据都是你的了。挺酷的，不是吗？”

一时间Q完全不可置信地看向克里普托斯，他的眼中闪耀着明亮的绿色和怒火。“不，克里普托斯，这 _一点都不_ 酷，”Q厉声道，“我怎么能确定当我把剩下那部分钱给你的时候你会给我第二个终止码呢？我怎么知道你给我的那个代码不会激活炸药然后杀死我？为什么我甚至在知道你把它装上炸药之后还会碰那个电脑， _justement_ _（准确来讲）_ ？”

克里普托斯看起来被Q的反应吓到了，用一只手捋过他蓬乱的姜黄色的头发。“噢，伙计，别这样。我们必须要有点儿信任，是吧？而且别担心，我的同伙儿弄得那些爆炸物。完全不是我的注意，但他知道他在干什么。十分安全，我向你保证。这样吧，我让他来，他会给你解释的。”他拿出他的手机开始敲打。

“ _同伙_ ，”Q说。他仿佛控制不住地飞快地紧张地向Bond的方向扫了一眼，他瞪大了眼睛。“在我们之前的通讯中你完全没提过……同伙。”

“哦，好吧，伙计。我的意思是……我告诉你了，我把我的代码给了Rata然后退出了。但是这个人那时候已经在和Rata一起干了，在内部。我是说，那次黑客行动的一部分是要靠硬件连接解决的，是吧？他绝对得找个人替他那么干。不过之后Rata被捕了，我在新闻里看到了那部分，但是他有个故障保护，把数据发给了这个家伙。最后给MI6的一个‘去你妈的’，你知道？之后他不知道该拿它怎么办，再然后他就来找我了。所以你不需要担心，这个哥们儿是专业的，好吗？他想把面对面的那部分留给我，但是他会告诉你的。就冷静点儿，好吧？他就来了。”

Q看向Bond，他瞪大了双眼，他们二人终于都明白了克里普托斯的那堆胡话。 _已经在和_ _Rata_ _一起干了，在内部。_ Q开始远离桌子，就在这时门打开了。

“该死。”Bond遥远地听到Q用他自己的音调说道，同时MacMillan，之前短暂地被称为003的外勤特工，出现在了门口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：林纳·史金纳：Lynyrd Skynyrd，1970年代风靡一时的美国南方摇滚乐队，风格和老鹰乐队（Eagles）比较接近，1966年成立于佛罗里达州Jacksonville，1973年走红。  
> [2]：零时差漏洞：zero-day exploit，在计算机领域中，零日漏洞或零时差漏洞（Zero-day exploit）通常是指还没有补丁的安全漏洞，而零日攻击或零时差攻击（Zero-day attack）则是指利用这种漏洞进行的攻击。  
> [3]：山景城：Mountain View，山景城，或音译为芒廷维尤，是美国加州圣塔克拉拉县内的一座城市，也是硅谷的主要组成部分，位于旧金山湾区西南部。谷歌公司总部在这里。  
> [4]：原文用词为leet，于80年代开始被使用，当时那些破解软件或者论坛管理员通常被称为“Elite（精英）”，后来在网络黑话里“elite（精英/精英的）”简写为leet，同写作l337，l33t或1337。  
> [5]：原文用词为pwned，源于魔兽争霸流行的时候，有一个地图设计者把“Own（拥有）”打成了“Pwn”。同样是网络黑话。


	9. 决定

在MacMillan恍然大悟认出他们时Bond已经拿出了他的武器。在Bond左侧的保镖试图把Bond扭倒在地时MacMillan同样拿出了他的。Bond一击爆头摆脱了那个保镖，转身却发现MacMillan的武器没有指向他自己，而是指向了Q。

Bond开了两次枪，第一回在MacMillan扣动扳机时打中了他。MacMillan因子弹的冲力向后退了几步，但在Bond弹夹中剩余的子弹打中他的身体前依然开出了两枪。

一切在几秒之内就结束了。Bond确认了MacMillan已经倒下，然后踢走了他的枪。

Bond转过身，却发现Q浑身是血。

“ _Q_ 。”他说道，心忽然跳到了嗓子眼。在Bond僵住的那一瞬间，Q用前臂擦过他的脸，带着厌恶的表情把最糟糕的那部分血污从他的眼镜上抹干，然后毫无停顿地把克里普托斯接近无头的尸体拽离了那台笔记本。他把尸体拖出椅子，让他倒在地上，然后坐进了那把椅子，面对着键盘，他的手指已经在开始打字了。

Bond使他自己从刚刚的愣住的震惊中脱离，把MacMillan的尸体拽离门口并关上了门。“Q。你 _他妈的_ 到底在干什么？”

“破解终止码，”Q紧张地说道，“现在闭嘴然后让我工作。”

Bond向Q靠近了一些，眼睛扫过他的身体确认着他没有真的被击中。Q的脸上还有全身的左半边都溅满了血污，同时还有很大一部分的头盖骨和脑组织，但他本人看起来并没有受伤。他在血污下的脸面色苍白，但是他的下巴紧绷着而他的双眼专注地看着闪着红光的定时器下方的窗口中的一行行代码。

8:33……8:32……8:31……

“没时间了，Q。我们必须离开这里。肯定有人听到那些枪声了。”Bond把一个新的弹夹插入他的瓦尔特，把枪放入枪套，开始依次检查MacMillan和克里普托斯的衣物，翻着口袋寻找着他们的手机。

“我们需要这些数据，007。会有记录显示这是不是唯一的一份，或者它原来可能来自于哪里……”

 _该死的_ 。这个固执的傻瓜。就好像他的头刚刚差点被击爆还不够似的，现在Q正敲打着一个装着天知道有多少爆炸物的笔记本，还是由Bond所遇到过的最天杀的不称职的两个罪犯拼装而成的。

Bond越过Q的肩向屏幕看去。

7:44……7:43……7:42……

操。Bond敏捷地走到门边，向外看去。走廊看起来是安全的。他知道Q为了这个会面已经使走廊里的所有摄像头全部进入了循环摄像中，但如果有人听到了那些枪声安保人员肯定已经在路上了。

6:31……6:30……6:29……

Bond再次在Q身边弯下腰。“Q，没有时间了。别管它了。”

Q甚至完全没有停下打字。“这个漏洞是我的错，007。我可以找回这些数据。 _让我做我的工作_ 。”

Bond沮丧地发出嘘声。5:49……5:48……5:47……

Q很厉害，Bond知道这点。但是谁能确定那个终止码会像之前保证过的那样起作用？就要没时间了，从各种层面上讲都是如此，而让Q离开这个地方并把他带到什么安全的地方的欲望几乎是压倒性的。当他看过去却发现Q浑身是血的那一瞬间不停地在他脑中回放着。他已经有一次差点失去Q了，而现在Q和某个炸弹之间的距离几乎是触手可及的，但他对他自己的安危并没有明显的关心……

Bond想象着爆炸。Q失去那双优雅的双手，那具纤细的身体因爆炸的冲力而向后倒去……

“操那些数据。”Bond低吼道。他抽出他的瓦尔特，向会议室的玻璃上开了间距相等的四枪。然后他拿起一把椅子并用它砸向窗户，玻璃从Bond刚刚用枪打出的正方形的边角处开始碎裂。

Q转过头。“你该死地在……”

3:28……3:27……3:26……

Bond把笔记本从Q的手中翘出，猛然合上屏幕。再次走向窗边，他把那台笔记本用力投向海湾上空。几个游客在海岸上目瞪口呆地看着他，不过笔记本被扔出了很远的距离，很成功地落入了水里，并飞快地下沉了。

Bond拉过Q的衬衫袖子并把他拽了起来。无视着Q的抗议，Bond拿起了Q的笔记本，把它推向他。Q下意识地把笔记本抱在胸前然后Bond用左手把他拖向门口，右手拿出了他的枪。他在Q把他的衬衫袖子从他手中挣脱出来时咆哮了一声，但仅仅是厉声说了一句“待在我身后。”然后查看着走廊。

他们疾步穿过走廊并走向楼梯井。Bond选择了一条迂回的路线把他们带回了房间，避免着任何可能出现摄像头的地方。他必须让Q抹掉所有他们没注意到的那些的录像，但现在来讲他们首先要离开这里。小心地避让着一个客房部的员工和她的推车，Bond把Q带进了他的房间，把他推向浴室的方向然后开始为他准备淋浴。

“你有两分钟时间把你身上的血迹冲掉，然后我们就离开。”在浴室刺目的灯光下Q看起来苍白并脆弱，他在血浆和组织的污迹下的皮肤甚至有些发灰，他绿色的双眼在他眼镜的厚厚的镜片后面有些恍惚。

“Q，”Bond厉声道，“两分钟。你听到我的话了吗，还是说我需要亲自把你洗干净？”

Q眨了眨眼。“两分钟。”他麻木地重复道。他开始机械地脱掉他的衣服，Bond留下他一人继续。

Bond花了三十秒钟在Q的包里翻出了一套干净的衣服并把它放进了浴室里，拾起散落在地上的染满血迹的衣服，把它们放进了垃圾袋，然后用一条毛巾抹去剩下的血迹并同样把它扔进了垃圾袋。之后又花了一分钟冷酷无情地把Q的电子设备拆散。Bond简单地拽掉所有他能看到的电线后把这团乱糟糟的东西扔回了箱子里。Bond的东西都已经收拾好了，但他还是回到他的房间里去把他的行李箱提了过来。

在他回来的时候淋浴已经没有在被使用着了。Q从浴室里穿着Bond给他留下的体恤和牛仔裤走了出来，正用一条毛巾擦着他乱糟糟的头发。在他坐在床上开始穿上他的袜子和靴子时Bond最后一次检查了洗手间，浸湿一条毛巾擦干净Q了的沾满血的笔记本，并让那条毛巾加入了垃圾袋。

Q正站在房间的中央，看起来有些迷茫。Bond把Q的笔记本塞进他的信使包里然后把它挂上Q的肩膀。Q机械地让包带斜挎在他身上，然后Bond把他装满电子产品的箱子递给他。

“从露台的门走出去，装成你要去散个步那样。顺着水流街[1]向西走。中央火车站离这里大概只有一公里左右。坐上下一班去往乌普萨拉[2]的火车。用你的备用护照在丽笙布鲁[3]办理入住手续。我把这边都收拾好然后就去找你。你听懂了吗？”

“我不认为我们应该分开……”

“Q。”Bond尖锐地打断道，“ _这是我的工作_ 。如果你在火车上能有保密的网络线路的话，联络MI-6让他们知道发生了什么，然后抹去你所能做到的最多的这个宾馆的监控录像。我会开车过去并带上你剩下的行李和你在那里碰面。现在 _走吧_ 。”

Q下巴上的肌肉扭曲了，但他简短地点了下头然后敏捷地走向门口，头也不回地离开了。

Bond再次走出房间，找到了那辆客房部的推车并在女服务员正在另一个房间里时把他手中的垃圾袋塞进了所有垃圾的下方。他最后整理了一遍房间然后把行李拿下了楼。

他一边厚着脸皮和前台的接待员调着情一边看着便衣警察走进宾馆，压低声音发出各种指令。

“您和Darcy先生这么快就要离开了，Somerset先生？太可惜了！”那位可爱的金发接待员问道。

Bond倾身离她更近一些，压低声音柔声道：“令人遗憾的，是的。我很想多留一会但是我的同事，”——他翻了个白眼——“……只是工作而没有娱乐。他要把我们拉到哥本哈根去开下一个会议。”

那位接待员同样倾身向前，卖弄风情地穿过她的长发看向Bond。“好吧，也许您下次会再来我们这里。”

Bond把钥匙递过去，在他把钥匙交给她的时候扫过她的手指。“我当然会的。”

他优雅地向正在走近柜台的便衣警察点了点头，然后继续走了出宾馆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：流水街：Strömgatan，街名，译名取自维基百科中国王花园（斯德哥尔摩）词条。  
> [2]：乌普萨拉：Uppsala，瑞典中部的一座城市，位于首都斯德哥尔摩北面，相距约70公里。它是瑞典的第四大城市。  
> [3]：丽笙布鲁：Raddison Blu，一家连锁酒店的名字。


	10. 错误

在离开斯德哥尔摩大酒店之后，Bond又花了一个小时掩盖他们的踪迹。

他把他们租来的车开到了机场，归还了它然后走进了航站楼。在一个洗手间里他关掉了一台监控摄像机、更换了衣服、带上了一顶帽子和一副墨镜然后等待着，直到一个大型旅游团路过，他混了进去，在他们的掩护下离开了航站楼。他叫了一辆出租车回到了斯德哥尔摩的市中心，在那里他用他的备用护照和信用卡又租了另一辆车。

现在他终于到了乌普萨拉，期待着可以喝点烈酒并长长地冲个澡。

“Kan jag hjälpa dig（有什么可以帮您的）？”丽笙前台的可爱的年轻金发女士问道。

 _天啊，她们看起来都一样_ ，他一边想着一边倾身向前，读着她的名牌。

“Maja，”他向她迷人地微笑道，“我和我的一个同事要在这里碰面。Quillan Wickham，他肯定在之前不久刚刚办理完入住手续。你可以帮我给那个房间打个电话吗？”

他继续随意地倾着身子，以便于能在她拨号时看到房间号。

但是，困惑扫过她的脸庞。“抱歉，先生，今晚只有我一个人在前台但我不记得……”

她敲了几下键盘。“今晚没有人用那个名字办理过入住。也许他被耽搁了？”

Bond小心地使他的表情保持放松。“肯定是这样。我去吧台等他。”

_该死的，该死的，操。_

从斯德哥尔摩到乌普萨拉的火车至少每隔二十分钟就有一班。Q应该在一个小时之前就到了，最迟也应该如此。有什么事情出错了，然而Bond天杀地完全没有头绪。

Bond坐在吧台，喝着苏格兰威士忌并扫视着大堂，感觉胃中的结随着每一分钟的过去变得越来越紧。Q是被警察扣留了吗？或者更糟，MacMillan会不会有同盟，也许他们抓住了他？

Bond想着他最后一次看到Q的时候——茫然很有可能还受到了创伤，但却很坚定。他那时不想分开，但Bond坚持如此。他之前在想什么？与其把Q放在身边、在他能保护到他的地方，他选择让他一个人离开。无人守护。

Bond打了个手势又要了一杯酒。他拿出他的手机，很有可能是第二十次地查看它。他也许可以试着给Q打个电话，但如果Q被拘留了的话这个电话会被注意到。现在还没有什么可以把Q和那起枪击案直接联系到一起。Bond是那个拿着凶器的人，而且Bond是被外面的那些游客看到的人。联系Q有可能会同时暴露他们两人。他可以等。他给了自已一个小时，在那之后他会试图联系Q或者MI-6。

五十分钟过去了，Bond的神经每过一秒都绕得比之前更紧。当酒保来给他续杯时他几乎没有注意到，在他的头脑背叛了他、想象着Q陷入各种噩梦般的场景时，恐惧在他的内脏中翻滚着。Q，被003的同伙抓住，为了得到信息而被折磨。Q，在某个异国的拘留室，思索着为什么Bond抛弃了他。Q……

……走进宾馆的大门，看起来筋疲力尽但除此之外毫发无损。宽慰像浪潮一般卷过Bond全身，使他几乎头晕目眩。 _天啊，他之前在任由他自己胡思乱想_ 。

紧跟在宽慰的脚后跟后面的是突然的，毫无理性的怒火。Q是什么人，能让他有这种感觉——让Bond如此紧张，内心揪成一团，使他几乎不能清晰地思考？这个军需官身上的 _该死的_ 哪一点使得Bond以一种在Vesper之后就再也没感受过、并发誓再也不去如此感受的方式感到如此坦诚并脆弱……

Bond看着前台接待员向Bond的方向示意。Q看了过来，他的眼睛扫过Bond全身，而他居然有胆量看起来…… _不认同_ 。

 _真是该死_ ，Bond好斗地想到， _在这段时间里我几乎因为_ _Q_ _而变得狂躁，然而明显_ _Q_ _一点都没有为 我的安危担忧过。_

他抗议地一口气吞下了最后一点酒，在吧台上留下了数额过高的克朗[1]然后拿起他们的行李箱。他紧跟在Q后面迈进了电梯，电梯上升时他们两人之间保持着紧张的沉默。

Q把房卡插入房门，当灯亮起时推开了它。Bond跟着他走进了房间，在他终于让他的怒火肆意支配他之前把行李箱扔了进角落里。

“到底是什么该死的花了你这么长时间？”他厉声道。

Q把他的信使包和装着电子设备的箱子放到了床上并转过身，声音里同样充满了恶意。“这也许对你来说是一个意外，007，但是我 _其实_ 并不能控制那些火车。之前有一个机械故障。”

Bond按耐不住想要打一架，并且绝不会被如此轻易地转移注意力。“你当时可以劳烦你自己给我打个电话。”

Q的双眼在他厚厚的镜片后面闪着绿色的火焰。“噢，我 _的确要_ 为此道歉。我当时只是有点分心忙着抹除所有那些你在正午的那场枪战的证据！”

Bond把他的双手握成拳头。“也许我当时就应该让MacMillan打中你的头。 _那_ 会让你更高兴一点吗？”

Q向前迈了一步，他纤细的身体中的每一根线条都充满怒气。“如果你之前让我做完我的工作的话我会 _更高兴一点_ ！那样我就可以破解终止码然后我们现在会有那些数据了，而不是又走进一个死胡同。我可以拿到它的——我就差 _一点_ 了！”

Bond向前走了一大步使他们贴的更近，逼迫着Q下意识地退了一步。“你差一点就要被 _炸成碎片了_ ，因为你该死的太过固执而不愿承认你没那么聪明。 _再一次的_ 。”Bond尖酸地说。

Q的嘴抿成了一条苍白、僵硬的直线。“我不会再和你讨论这件事了。你喝醉了。”他轻蔑地说。

这个人真该死的 _大胆_ ，Bond盛怒地想到。“ _我_ 不是我们中间头脑不清楚的那个。你就是不能承认有人打败了你。”

“你应该信任我的！”Q嘘声道，Bond感觉他身体中有什么东西突然折断了。 _他应该 信任_ _Q_ _？！_ 他除了信任Q之外 _什么都没_ 做！完全地信任着他，以某种让Bond真诚袒露并毫无遮蔽的方式，然而作为回报他得到什么了？ _什么都没有。_

Q依旧像他们初遇的那天一样遥远而从容。他真是一个该死的冷若冰霜的人，牵扯着Bond的情感，让他就像一个天杀的玩偶一样被操控，而他自己却毫无感觉。用他苍白纤细的手指和那张生动的鲜红的嘴该死的 _嘲弄着_ 他，但从来不离近到可以被触碰……

Bond感受到了那股突然但却无法被拒绝的冲动，他想要打破Q的冷淡。他们之前有某种火花，该死的绝对 _有_ ，无论     Q承认与否，而Bond有一种势不可挡的、不理智的欲望想要点燃那个火花。

他突然欺身向前，用他的身体把Q按到墙上，他的双唇撞上那张不可思议的嘴，把Q因为受惊而发出的喘息纳入口中。Q在Bond把身体向前靠去、扫进他的口腔、用他的舌头贪婪地翻搅着他的时候发出了一声含糊的声响。

天啊，在他终于品尝到Q、感受着他掌中那具纤细却激烈地紧绷着的身体的时候，他感觉血管中的血液在燃烧着。他在Q的口中因愉悦而低吼着，然后他用他的双唇蹭过Q满是胡茬的下颚，一路向下吮上那脆弱的、他之前神往已久的脖颈。

“ _James_ _，_ ”Q急切地说道，竭尽全力地抵抗着他。但Bond无视了他，把身体靠的更近，把他全身埋进那股芳香中，嗅着Q的汗湿的肌肤发出的甘美的味道。基督啊，他是那么的想要Q，想要把他拆开并让他因欢愉而啜泣……

“ _007_ _！停 下！_”

Q尖锐的话语就像一桶冰水一样冲过Bond的全身。他猛然后退，眨着眼摒除掉那股使他血脉喷张并无法思考的朦胧的欲望。

Q被Bond的身体压在墙上，他的身体因Bond把他的手腕按在了他的头顶而伸展成了一条修长的直线——该死的，他什么时候做的 _这个_ ？——而且他在 _发抖_ 。

Bond仿佛像被烫伤一般把手抽离了Q的身体，跌跌撞撞地向后退了一步。一时间房间仿佛在他四周旋转着，同时，冰冷的、令人作呕的震惊在他体内爆发。 _他都做了什么？_

“Q？”他不确定地开口道，“我……”

同水银一般，Q滑出Bond的身体和墙壁之间的夹缝。Bond下意识地想要抓住他，随后同样突然地停止了这个动作，收回了他的手，把它紧紧地死握成了拳，使得他即使很短的指甲也深深地陷入了掌心。

他挣扎着想要说些什么，做些什么，但他唯一能想到的就是他误判的程度大到多么可怖。他只得站住了身，因恍惚而全身僵硬，同时Q安静地悄声走出了宾馆房间的门，随着一声轻响把它在他身后关闭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：克朗：kronor，瑞典使用的货币名称和单位。


	11. 余波

Bond坐在床尾，把他沉重的头埋进他的掌中，内疚和悔恨在他体内叫嚣着。

_他他妈的都该死的做了些什么？_

他抬起头，麻木地看着他长着茧的、疤痕累累的双手，仿佛它们属于一位陌生人。基督啊，他的手在颤抖。Q之前是对的，他可悲地喝醉了，他的血液依旧被酒精、在顶峰值的任务后的肾上腺素还有没有进食的混乱组合充斥着，但那不能算作原因。没有 _借口_ 。

他用这双杀手的手，把它们放到了Q身上。无视了Q的意愿。不，甚至更糟—— _违背了_ _Q_ _的意愿_ 。他冒犯地触碰了Q，用他充满酒气的嘴扫过了他的皮肤，让他 _因恐惧而颤抖_ ……

Bond强迫自己深深地吸了一口气，把正在他咽喉中上升的胆汁逼了回去。他是个混蛋，他已经知道这一点了。一个女王和国家的暴徒与男妓，并不适合同文雅的人打交道。但和Q在一起的时候，无论如何，他不知何故忘掉了这一点。他开始以为他也许已经变成了一个不同的人。一个更好的人。然而现在这个幻想破灭了，他的本性残忍地、毫无争论地暴露在了他们二人面前。

然而Q。美好的、聪慧的Q。明亮、迷人，Q和他苍白的皮肤还有他优雅的动作，同他那张风趣、敏感的嘴。Bond攫取了那美妙的形体和那令人眼花扰乱的头脑，并用他笨拙的双手和他垂涎的双唇玷污了它们。他怀疑Q现在甚至不会愿意看他一眼。

仅仅是想到一个没有Q的未来——他就感到迷茫，像是他的丢失了他身体的一部分一样。在任务中不再有流畅、好听的声音在他耳中响起。在任务与任务间隔的时间里不再有生动的对话来抹去他的沉闷。他之前一直没有意识到他已经变得有多珍惜Q的不可抗拒的、稳定的陪伴，直到他失去了它。

现在Q在外面什么地方，只有他衣服口袋里的东西，因Bond的毫无理智的愤怒和他的可鄙的欲望而离开了这里。天啊，Q不是个外勤特工，而且他刚刚才看到一个男人的头在他眼前炸开并用他非凡的沉着使他自己保持着镇定。他很有可能依旧没有从创伤中恢复、依旧脆弱，而Bond却试图利用他的脆弱性。

Q轻声而柔和的指责在Bond的脑海中回荡着。 _你说过你会陪在我身边的。_ 天啊，Bond没有什么不愿意给出的，为了抹除过去的几个小时，为了再有一个机会可以变成Q值得拥有的那种朋友。

Bond在剩余的夜晚中一直坐在床上，直到黎明，他的脑海中选绕着无休止的冗长的自我憎恨和苦涩的充满悔意的陈述。他太过于沉浸在他思维的泥沼中以至于他几乎没有听到因房卡插进房门所响起的提示音。

他反映了一会才猛然抬起头，无视了突然活动所导致的刺痛感。Q正站在门口，他的脸苍白但镇定，他生动的绿眼睛下方的黑眼圈只被镜框的下半部分遮住了一半。

那双明亮的眼睛仔细端详着Bond，无论Q看到了什么，那都好像让他的面部表情软化了一些。他完全走进房间，让门在他背后发出轻响。

“你看起来糟透了。”他冷静地告诉Bond。

Bond想了太多在他再次见到Q的时候要说的话——解释和道歉还有诚挚地发誓再不越界，然而令他惊讶的是他脱口而出的话并不在以上的行列里。

“你还会和我一起工作吗？”他发现他自己说道，他的声音因很久未说话而有些嘶哑。

Q叹了口气。他向前走了几步，小心地坐在床尾，离Bond只有不到一英尺的距离。

“我当然还会继续和你一起工作，007，”他说道，他的语气平静并务实，“那是一个误会，仅此而已。我很抱歉我那样突然地离开了。我那样……很不专业。”

Bond苦涩地大声笑了一声。“不专业，”他难以置信地重复道，“ _你_ 那样？”他感觉胆汁又开始在他的咽喉中上升。“Q，我该死地 _强迫_ 了你。”

令Bond惊讶的是Q恼怒地咂了咂嘴。

“真的吗，007？这样戏剧化可不是你的作风。你的确是，我要同意，酩酊大醉并糟糕透顶的迟钝。但我的反应要算在我自己身上，并不是什么你能预料到的事情。”

Q的灰绿色的眼睛捕获了Bond的目光，因忽然的、激烈的考虑而变得明亮。他看起来对什么事情下了决心，深深地吸了一口气并在稍稍凝滞了一会之后呼出了它。

“我应该在当我意识到我们会如此亲密地一起工作时提前告诉你的。”他深色的睫毛一时间遮住了他生动明亮的双眸，“我——我不喜欢被别人触碰。”

Bond眨了好几下眼睛才能够理解那些词句。他感觉他自己正在偷偷看向Q，仿佛那样会对他用他满是困倦和宿醉还有悔恨的大脑解译Q的意思有什么帮助。“什么——任何人都不可以？完全不可以？”一部分的他之前一直在用Q跑回家被他神秘的女人拥抱并安抚的想法折磨着自己。

Q向一边看去，抬起一侧的肩膀做了一个半耸肩的姿势。“任何人都不可以。完全不可以。”他有些阴沉地说道。

 _无论是谁我都会把这个人杀了_ ，Bond迅速，冷酷的确认着这个想法。“Q，是——是有人伤害……”

Q不耐烦地打断了Bond。“你可以在这里叫停你猖獗的猜测了，007，”他尖锐地说道，他的表情看起来被激怒了，“你不需要在你的脑中把我描绘成某种……创伤的受害者。我的故事的悲惨程度比起你的来说不多也不少，或者是和其他MI6的人相比，就此而言。在MI6的每个人都有很多不可告人的秘密，而我没有给你查看我的秘密的自由权。我只是就当前的问题在和你交流你所需要知道的事情。”

“但……”Bond用手捋过他的短发，感到有些糊涂，即使Q务实的态度已经抹去了一些在过去几个小时中一直折磨着他的思维和身体的紧张感和罪恶感。

Q低头看向他的手，苍白的手指紧张地扭在一起，与他所表现出的就事论事的态度相反。

“把它当一个……怪癖，”他说道，用一只手指纤细的手做了个模糊的手势，“我可以容忍触碰如果我提前预料到了它们，但是我……”他的声音越来越小，仿佛不确定如何用语句把它表达出来，“我不喜欢被惊吓，”他最终选定道，“我已经在我的生活中做了一些最小限度的调整，而且它几乎不会影响到我。几乎没有人注意到。”他说道，又看回他的双手。

该死的，Bond之前一直如此盲目。他是个天杀的双零特工——他本应当异常地善于观察，本应当以看懂别人为 _生_ ——然而他完全忽视了所有迹象。回想过去，它是如此耀眼的明显。Bond在脑中想过他和Q的每一次互动，意识到Q在第一次他们在美术馆握过手之后就再也没碰触过他的皮肤。Bond随着无数个毫无关联的观察被联系到一起而摇了摇头。“你总是用托盘来装装备，而不是直接把它给我。而且R把茶放在你的桌角的方式……”

Q尖锐地看向Bond，仿佛正在猜测他是不是被嘲笑了，但点了点头。“我让我的电脑系统在有人出现在我背后的时候告知我，我避免高峰期的地铁，类似这种的小事情。这并不难，真的，即使是在伦敦。人们并不会真的选择接近我。”Q眼神中的某些东西稍稍动了一下，“从这种角度来讲你真是特别的顽固。”他说道，他的声音中浅含着微弱的疑问。

Bond想到那次深夜当他把手放到了Q的肩上，然后Q受惊地向后蹒跚了几步。还有当003正在变得疯狂的那次……

“你当时是认真的，当你说我正在用我的拜访来让你感到恐惧。”Bond说道，他嘶哑的声音充满情绪。他感觉他的胃为这个想法翻搅着。不仅仅是昨天晚上。一直以来他都在用他不受欢迎的存在逼迫着Q……

“ _不，_ ”Q坚定地说道，“在这件事上你如此迫切地要让你自己扮演反派角色多少有点惹人喜爱，但它真的没有那么简单。”他沮丧地呼了口气，“我不想谈论这个，真的。我感觉我没有——我没有描述它的词汇。但这真的很重要，你要知道——我享受你的陪伴。我喜欢和你交谈。我喜欢你来Q支部。但我总是对你非常…… _警觉_ ……而且我不明白……”

Q猛然停下，看起来对他自己说了这么多而感到恼怒，但在Bond的想法里，他说的还不够多。

“是什么，Q？你现在无疑可以告诉我了。”Bond感觉他必须要弄明白。如果Q正在给他另一次机会那他必须要确保他不会再犯任何错误。

Q又呼了一口气，粉色慢慢爬上他的脖颈，但当他再次看向Bond时他的目光是直率的。“你想从我这里得到什么？”他沮丧地用手捋过头发，“我理解昨天晚上，酒精和任务后的压力，而我很……方便。而且我知道你是一个根深蒂固的调情者，在MI6的每一个人都知道不要严肃对待这件事。但是还有别的时候我能感觉到……”那些涌出的词句变得越来越轻。

Bond感觉他的头脑荒谬地麻木着。他好像并不能理解Q在问什么。他的迷惑一定表现出来了。

Q又深吸了一口气然后再次开口道：“一开始我以为你在嘲弄我。只是拿科技官开开玩笑。然后我想也许你想要从Q支部得到点什么。某种特别的优待，或者……双零特工们把性当做一样武器，大家都知道这一点。但你什么都没有要……”他耸了耸肩再次结束道。

Bond终于稍稍有些理解了，而他并不确定他应该感到愤怒还是感到被逗乐了。他决定或多或少地一个接一个地解释Q的问题。“我绝对没有在嘲弄你。昨晚和 _方便_ 没有任何关系。而且我没有——什么？——为了 _爆炸钢笔_ 而出卖我自己？”他控制不住他声音中苦涩的尖锐，在知道Q是那样不看重他们二人之后，“Q，我唯一想从Q支部那里得到的东西就是 _你_ 。”

无论他之前期待着什么反应，都不是他收到的那个睇视。“我就是这个意思，”Q沮丧地说道，“你会说这种话，而…… _目的_ 是什么？如果你想要性的话显然有足够多的漂亮女人会抢着跳上你的床，无论是不是在任务中。你究竟想从 _我_ 身上得到什么？”

Bond把头埋进他的掌心，他思维的一部分仍对他正与他的军需官一同坐在床上，谈论着他的该死的 _感情_ 的这个想法而感到心法意乱。

“Q，”他最终说道，“无疑在过去里肯定有过什么人想要你。想到我也许会同样如此真的就那么荒唐吗？”

Q继续怀疑地凝视着Bond。“原谅我如果我很难相信在贯穿一生的性感的蛇蝎美女之后你的品位忽然变得倾向于苍白的、皮包骨头的、头发乱糟糟的科技官。”

相较于Bond的烦恼，他的怒火开始渐渐地占了上风。“首先，一直以来就不止是蛇蝎 _美女_ ，”他冰冷地说道，“作为一个双零特工，你需要一定程度上的……灵活性，我无疑有这一点。它不会被那么经常地写进任务报告里——大部分高层都来自于另一个年代而谨慎总是明智的，但一直以来它都有被充分地理解。”

他看到惊讶还有意外的了然闪过Q的脸庞。基督啊，这个年轻人一直以来 _真的_ 对情报部门里的某些办公室政治有着天真的看法。

“第二点，”他固执地继续道，“尽管你好像完全没有意识到你是，Q，一个迷人的男人。迷人，才华横溢，诙谐而且还极其的性感，并且——我向你保证—— _我不会再在没有你的准许的情况下碰你。_ ”

随着Bond的语句，红晕顺着Q的脖颈节节攀升着，在他说完的时候Q已经明显地变粉了。

Q向Bond眨了几次眼睛，看起来有些慌张。“哦，”他说道，“呃……我很感激你告诉我这些。”随着Q脸上的某些紧张感被抚平，他看起来非常的年轻，“真的，007。全部的这些。谢谢你。”他几乎算是羞涩地说道。

尴尬好像已经在他们二人身体中沉淀了下去。Q清了清嗓子，把手机从衣服口袋中拿了出来。“MI6已经把Säkerhetspolisen（治安警察）那边的事情解决了，所以我们可以重新使用我们之前的护照了。在三小时内有一班航班，如果你对这没有问题的话？”

“没问题。”

“早餐，那么？”Q问道。

“当然。需要以加仑来计量的咖啡。”Bond挖苦道，试图缓和紧张的气氛。

Q把信使包的肩带斜挎过他的肩膀，透过皮革充满爱意地轻轻地拍了拍他的电脑，仿佛在向他自己再次确认它的存在，然后他困倦地向Bond微笑到。“朋友，那么？”他诚挚地问道。

Bond点点头。“朋友。”他语带肯定地说道，对Q因他的再次确认而感到的、使得他美丽的双眼变得明亮的，明显的放松微笑着。

他跟在Q身后走出了房门，保持着他们之间精妙的距离。然而，他无法控制地在脑中回想着他说过的话。 _我再也不会碰你了，_ 他原本想要说，但是那并不是他说出口的东西。

 _我不会再在 没有你的准许的情况下碰你。_那是他最终说出口的。两者间有一个明显的区别，而Q对这一点并没有持有异议。Bond在跟随Q走向宾馆的餐厅的时候就这一点沉思了一会。

 _朋友，_ 他对自己想到。而某个地方，在他脑海的深处，加到， _就目前而言。_


	12. 反思

Bond缓缓地、昏沉地，以一种只有当他在自己的公寓中才会感受到的方式醒了过来。他翻过身，把脸更深地埋进他的枕头中。他先前在做梦——他的手抚过苍白纤细的四肢……他的唇吻上那张鲜红、甜美、生动的嘴……他的指尖缠绕进那团美丽、混乱的暗色的头发……看着那双明亮的绿眼睛因欢愉而变暗……

“呣嗯……”Bond把他梦中的那些画面投射到他的四周，不愿让它们溜走。他缓缓地陷进床垫里，已经半勃的下体变得更加坚硬。

他感觉他自己再次陷入了一个朦胧的梦境空间……没有完全睡着但也不是很清醒。他想象着把那具甜美的身体拉得更近——吮吸上那苍白的脖颈上的大片的柔软的肌肤，把他的舌头温热并柔和地压上脉冲点并感受着它在他的嘴下跳动得越来越快。

他用指尖拂过他紧绷，平坦的小腹，想象着是那些纤细，优雅的手指在做着这个动作。他慵懒地用手圈住他的阴茎，感受到他的欲望慢慢聚积到了一起并变得汹涌，在他的脊椎与腹中变得如蜂蜜一般粘稠。在他的幻想中他正吻吮着一根雪白光滑的脖颈，一路向下留下吻痕，并舔咬过同样苍白的前胸，感受着他身下那具纤细的身体向上弓起并因情欲而呻吟。

他更加用力并快速地冲进他的手，发出另一声低沉的呻吟，同时那些画面飞快地在他的眼前闪过，混淆在一起。在他紧紧地、灼热并湿滑地推进时，他的耳边响起一声充满情欲的喘息。在他舌下的、线条锋利的锁骨给他的感觉，在他用力地、深深地插入那具甜美的身体，让它在他身下呻吟并颤抖时他脖子边轻柔的吸气声。他用他的嘴抑制住那些细碎的、恳求的喘息声，侵入并占有着、包围并支配着……

“James，”那个声音在他耳边低语道，优雅并饱满且饱含着渴求，“ _James_ _。_ ”

“ _Q_ _。_ ”Bond大声说道。他突然惊讶地睁开眼，同时感受到了第一波厚重的、充满欢愉的脉冲，并猛烈地迎来了高潮，在他冲进他自己湿热的掌中时他的臀部短促并激烈地摆动着，通过胸腔发出着刺耳的呼吸声，直到他几乎感到有些头晕并无力。

“ _基督啊。_ ”他把头埋到枕头中低声道，依然因余波而颤抖着。他恍惚地想到他应当感到内疚，但他所能感受到的只有满足与饱胀感。他沉溺在兴奋感和他的幻想的最后一点涟漪之中。天杀的，想象的与Q的性爱胜过了Bond所经历过的大部分性爱。

他躺下身，无所事事地想着Q的诸多的使人愉快的特性，直到潮湿感和粘滑感变得使他感到不舒服。他逼迫他自己离开床，拉开了遮光窗帘，让午后的阳光渗入公寓中。他查看了一下时间，惊讶地发现他已经睡了十三个小时。他洗了个长长的热水澡，然后他把水温调得冰冷并冲了几分钟，使他自己的意识变得完全清醒起来。

他站在浴室的镜子前，腰间围着浴巾，心不在焉地在他饱经风霜的脸上涂抹着剃须膏。他的身体仍因之前实在充足的睡眠和甚至更奢侈的高潮而感到慵懒并且感觉四肢有些松软。在他用直形剃刀刮过他满是胡茬的皮肤时，他的思绪不可阻挡地再次回到了Q身上。

_朋友_ ，他是那样告诉Q的。他应该因为对一个朋友抱有如此强烈的性欲望而感到内疚吗？在Bond的生活中他真正的朋友屈指可数。Alec，即使他们很少在同一时间待在同一个城市。也许M曾是他的朋友，略过她刻薄的举止不谈。他当然用了他之前只对很少一部分人使用过的方式为她哀悼过。即便如此他绝对从未对他们中任何一位产生过欲望，像他无法否认地感到被Q所吸引的那种。

Vesper？Bond僵住了，镜子中那双冰蓝色的眼睛充满震惊地回望着他。Vesper曾是他的情人，并是他的所爱之人，但她曾是他的 _朋友_ 吗？他之前从未真正考虑过这点，而这个关于问题的某些东西使他感到不适。Vesper一直对他保留着她自己的一部分。她从不掩饰对他的爱慕，但她对她自己的秘密闭口不谈。在当时，Bond并没在意——他认为这很迷人，甚至可以这样说。然而最终那些秘密背叛了他们二人，把他们的爱埋进了Vesper水中的坟墓里。

也许这是Bond性格中的最重要的瑕疵，这一点使他成为一个优秀的特工，但同时让他在他生活中的几乎所有其他任何的关系里都彻底糟透了。他没有真正作为一个儿子的记忆，他从未有过兄弟，他永远不会是一位父亲。朋友用一只手就能数的过来。他只爱过一个人，而她却是一个构想，一个为了控制Bond而建造的虚假的创作。然而他的情人却有众多，性对Bond来说仅仅是另一项身体机能——一个解压的方式、一个冰冷的安慰、一个达到目的手段。

然后还有Q，一个我行我素的人，在两者皆是和两者皆非之中来回转换着。一个欲望的对象，但却不可触碰。一个朋友，但却深藏着许多秘密。这应该使Bond感到不安，在了解到Q有事情没有告诉他之后，但这其中有一点很重要的不同之处。

“ _我从未骗过你，_ _007_ _。在任何事上都没有。_ ”Q轻柔的声音在Bond的脑海中回响到。

Bond对他自己点点头，再次开始用剃刀刮过他的脸。这就是那个不同之处，而它是至关重要的一点。

“ _在_ _MI6_ _的每个人都有很多不可告人的秘密，而我没有给你查看我的秘密的自由权。_ ”

Q承认了他有秘密，坦率地向Bond告知了它们的存在并信任Bond不会刺探它们。即使Bond对此感到苦涩并多疑，但比起相信某些人有一个毫无瑕疵的过去这更令他感到平静。现在他回想起他们的对话，Q的另一句话使他的思绪困惑起来。

“ _我的故事的悲惨程度比起你的来说不多也不少，或者是和其他_ _MI6_ _的人相比，就此而言。_ ”

在当时这句话没有引起他的注意，但现在Bond意识到了那小心的措辞，还有它所暗示的相当深的含义。Bond的故事中有着许多的悲剧，始于他父母的意外死亡。Alec的故事则更糟，在一场自杀式谋杀中失去了他的双亲。即便Tanner几乎不会谈起它，但他的一个孩子因白血病而去世。见鬼，Mallory本人在爱尔兰共和军的手中度过了三个月，而这些仅仅是他所知道的。

现在他再想起它们，就这些悲惨的故事而言他们都算得上可怜。就像M所说过的，孤儿总是最合适做这行，从事间谍活动所需要的那种吞噬一切的生活方式几乎不会引起那些能良好的适应社会环境的人的兴趣。然而，他们还有另一个共同点。他们都决定把过去抛在脑后。从它们之中吸取教训然后继续生活，变得不可否认的不完整但却还未完全破碎。

Q的过去明显对他有所影响，但他没有让它毁灭他。他依旧聪慧，生动，并关心他人。但如果是因为他过去的某些事情使他讨厌被触碰，Bond则无法停止思考着如何才能修补它。Bond对着他镜中的倒影做了个鬼脸，把这个想法逼出他的脑海。如果Q想让他的过去长眠在地下，Bond能理解这点。天知道他的过去中也有一些他宁可让它们保持在未被调查过的状态的事情。

Bond用温热、潮湿的毛巾擦过他的脸，毫不在意地把它扔回了台面上并开始换衣服。即便如果Bond的过去可以长眠于地下的话事情会方便许多，事实却从不如此。然而现在Q对Bond的私人信息的了解程度比任何尚在人世的人都要多。Q读过Bond的档案，他从未把这件事当作秘密。

“ _信任问题，_ ”他曾经说过，“ _在你的档案上贴满了这个。我猜我之前只是还没有见过它。_ ”

Bond知道他的档案残酷地、毫无慈悲之心地包含了所有的内容，而现在Q知道了所有被记录在案的事情。留在Bond身后的那一串破碎的心和尸体，朋友的和敌人的混在一起。Vesper的背叛所带来的耻辱。Q知道Bond是什么样的人，然而，令人费解的是，他依旧想成为Bond的朋友。甚至比那还多——他为他们之间的友谊 _力争_ 过。在当Bond保持着距离时找到过Bond，与Bond分享了那些他很少谈论的事情，如果他原来真的谈过它们的话——只是为了保持住和Bond的友谊。这是……史无前例的。

Bond翻了翻他的冰箱，最终决定冰箱里并没有什么可以食用的东西，所以他必须要出一趟门。他通常反感自我反思——它总使他感到不满而沮丧。现在，然而，他感觉他的状态比这次任务开始之后都要好。尘埃落定，从某种意义上讲。感觉脚踏实地。

他会像他和Q许诺过的那样做Q的朋友。甚至在他们回程的短暂相处中Q在Bond身边时都好像更放松了许多，隐然地信任着Bond在发誓过之后不会再碰他。而如果他继续暗中对Q抱有欲望？好吧，在他私人的思绪中发生的事情完全与Q无关。生命对于一个双零特工而言是短暂并残酷的，而Bond从不是一个在他有享乐的机会时会限制自己的人。

说到这点，Bond思索着Q是依旧在舒适地窝在他的床里，还是说他已经到MI6了。就在总部新楼所在的那条街边有一家棒极了的糕点店。也许Bond可以让自己享受一个巧克力可颂面包，然后再给Q带一个。那个人需要被养胖一点。

_这就是朋友之间会做的事情_ ，Bond想到，为他自己有这个想法而感到相当高兴。而且，如果他在走到那边的同时无聊地想象着把巧克力从Q的嘴唇上舔走会是什么感觉……好吧，这将是他自己的秘密。


	13. 疑问

甚至可以说得上有些离奇，Bond和Q之间的关系轻而易举地就悄悄地回到了他们之前发展出的友谊中。Q在Bond出任务时依旧在他耳中——有时嘲讽、有时泰然自若，但当Bond需要时他总会在那里，冷静而果决，无论正处在何种危机之下。Bond的任务成功率变得无可比拟，他的受伤程度则达到了最轻，而他知道他必须要为这一点感谢Q。

在任务与任务之间Bond比以往任何时候都更经常地待在总部，通过耳机或是徘徊在Q支部和Q闲聊着。Q有他自己的办公室，用按下一个按钮就可以从透明变为不透明的智能玻璃作为墙壁。如果电子锁的灯是绿色的那么Bond可以随心所欲地走进去，而他经常使用这项特权。在第三次碰到Q在他的办公桌上睡着之后，Bond安静地离开了，并在一个小时之后和006一起走了回来，他们二人各抬着一个巨大的皮沙发的一侧。

Q在他们扛着沙发穿过那扇狭窄的门并走进办公室时迅速地醒了过来了，他的脸上可爱地残留着他袖口扣子的印痕，同时他的头发因为他焦躁地用手捋过它们而向四面八方翘起。

“007！什么……”

“稍微向左一点，”Bond向Trevelyan指挥道，“对，再稍微过去一点。好了。Q，你最好把那一架子服务器……”

Q跳起来捍卫他那些珍贵的服务器，在Bond和Alec明显松了一口气并把沙发放下时把它们推到了一旁。Bond快速地向Alec的方向致意了一下。Alec对Q点了点头，他草绿色的眼睛明亮地满怀笑意，并在Bond坐进沙发时离开了房间。

“什么……这甚至是从哪 _来_ 的？”Q勉强说，依旧困倦地眨着眼睛，“这是那个……它不是在……？”

“Mallory正在重新装修。”Bond柔声说。他招摇地懒洋洋地靠进沙发里，把双手支在脑后。

Q怀疑地戳了戳没有被使用的那一半的沙发的尾端，仿佛它会跳起来咬他似的。“他真的在那么做吗？”

Bond侧头看向Q。“好吧，他现在要那么做了。”

Q的笑声是意料之外却使人愉快的。他坐进了沙发的另一端，小心地模仿着Bond伸展着四肢的姿势。“它很舒服。”他告知道，依然因被压抑的笑意而时不时地颤抖着。

“嗯哼。”Bond同意道，闭起他的眼睛。

“我永远都不可能让你离开我的办公室了，是不是？”Q语带笑意地说。Bond只是微笑作为回复，继续舒适地靠在沙发里。

* * *

Q支部一片黑暗，只有一束灯光照亮着Q的立式办公桌。最后一个超额完成工作的下属已经在一个小时之前、当时钟刚刚走过午夜时就离开了。R正在医疗部小憩，准备着被召集，但Q坚持要在009从塞得港[1]报到之前留下履行职务。

Bond拉过了另一把写字椅并正在慢悠悠地来回转着它。他刚刚给Q讲完他自己在埃及的旅程中发生过的故事。他无所事事地想着一个特别的、他很想带Q去的、坐落在卢克索[2]的小咖啡厅……

Moneypenny在这次特别的夜班中加入了他们，Mallory要求在009报道之后立即要有一个关于他的任务的最新报告。她之前一直在用她的手机自娱自乐，但这时她夸张地叹了一口气。

“这真是无法忍受，”她抱怨道，“我痛恨等待。”

“我可以在009报到时发短信给你，”Q耐心地说，“看起来你的手机从来不会不在你的手中。”

“我有个更好的注意，”她带着一个邪恶的笑容说道。她把她的座椅向后推去，把她穿着细跟高跟鞋的脚放到了附近的一张桌子上。“让我开心一下。给我讲点激动人心的事情。”

“激动人心？”Q茫然地重复道。

“下流的。”Eve进一步说明道。

“我有没有告诉过你们在米兰的那一次……”Bond开口道。

“不是 _你_ ，Bond。”Eve不耐烦地打断道，“你在性方面的丰功伟绩差不多是一份公开记录了。我想了解一下关于科技官的。”

Bond尖锐地看向Eve，然后又看向Q。Eve好像没有意识到那使Q的脊椎变得僵硬的轻微的紧张感，但对Bond来说它就像一块霓虹灯招牌一样显眼。

“我非常的不激动人心，我向你保证，Moneypenny。”Q轻蔑道。尽管他肌肉中出现了新的紧张感，他依旧小心地维持着他垂肩站在立式办公桌旁的姿势，他的双眼向下看向键盘。

“哦，别这样扫兴，Q，”Eve愉快地反驳道，“我打赌在那堆开身毛衣之下你绝对是一只名副其实的老虎。来嘛，和大家分享点东西。初恋，初吻，任何东西……哦别 _脸红_ ，Q，你肯定有 _什么事情_ 能分享给我们的深夜忏悔小团体的。”

“你这样是在惹人讨厌，Moneypenny。”Bond低声说，保持着随意的语气。他努力试着不要反应过度，因为他知道Moneypenny所做的一切都没有恶意。她只是非常的迟钝，而且他知道Q不会希望Bond用忽然开始为他辩护的方式引起大家对这个情况的关注。

“好吧，那么，”Eve气鼓鼓地说。她低头向下看了一会，然后她的面孔再次明亮起来。“迷恋的明星。告诉我，Q，你是更喜欢Kate Beckinsale[3]的类型呢，还是说Cheryl Cole[4]的类型更和你胃口？”Q依旧低头看着她的键盘，他的眉毛皱起。

“或者……哦！”她把脚从桌子上拿开，急切地坐了起来，“还是说你像我一样迷恋那位绝对可口的Benedict Cumberbatch？那双眼睛……”她闭上了她的双眼，夸张地打了个寒颤。

“那么，他是谁？”Q问道，他声音中的、潜藏在他随意的语气下的张力对Bond而言恼人的明显，但显然对Moneypenny来说则并非如此。

Eve的双眼睁大了。“你不知道Benedict Cumberbatch是谁？我的天啊，Q，你是住在 _山洞_ 里吗？”

Q耸了耸肩。

“别管他了，那么，”Eve说道，“你 _到底_ 喜欢什么样的类型，Q？因为我几乎认识MI6所有的单身员工……”

Q的双手从键盘上移到了桌子的边缘，现在它们绷紧了，指节因猛然收紧而泛白。

“ _够了_ 。”Bond最终厉声道，他的声音低沉而怒火中烧。

Q终于抬起了他的头，他那双生动的绿色的双眼锁定在Bond身上，他眼中的含义难以解读。他们之间的气氛使人感觉沉重并充满各种情绪。

Eve惊讶地看向Bond。“哦，”她说道。她听起来忽然有些犹豫。“Q，我是不是……”

“009，准备报告。”通过通讯系统传来的低沉的声音使他们都被吓了一跳。

嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线，Q按下了他桌子上的一个按钮。“这里是Q，说吧。”

“目标已达成。已经拿到了文件。不过，我之前必须匆忙离开，所以跳上了一艘前往雅典的货轮。你能在我从下个出发点离开之前安排好一个新护照给我吗？”

“我去把最新信息告知Mallory，”Eve说道，抱歉地看了看他们二人，“晚安，你们两个。”当她的高跟鞋的哒哒作响声离开房间时她已经在用她的手机拨号了。

“我当然可以，”Q告知009，“我现在正在完成机票预订，爱琴海航空600号航班，09:15启程。那能给你足够的时间让你在英国大使馆停留并拿取你的新证件吗？”

Bond在他们敲定最终行程时无视了他们，他的思绪依旧停留在Moneypenny的那句问话还有他自己的过度反应上。基督啊，他让自己看起来很尴尬，而从Q僵硬的表情来看他同样让Q看起来很尴尬。

Q结束了和009的通讯并把R叫到了支部。Bond看着Q装好了他的信使包并整理了他的办公桌，然后在紧张的安静中跟着Bond走向了停车场。Bond会开车送Q回家是一件不言而喻的事情，他在大部分他们二人很晚还同时在总部的情况下都会这样做。Bond思索着这个习惯到底是什么时候建立起来的。

Bond把车开出停车库。Q看着窗外，只留给了Bond他颧骨的弧度和他修长地、脆弱地伸展着的苍白的脖颈。Bond吞咽了一下，然后毅然决然地把他的目光移回到路面上。即使在这个时候伦敦的交通流量是最小的。他们在十五分钟内就能到达Q的大门前，但Bond在前五分钟过去后忍不住开了口。

“我没有想……”他说道，就在同一时间Q也开始讲话。

“你可以直接问……”Q说。

他们交换了一个对视。Q的嘴角弯了起来，而Bond轻柔地发出了一声哼笑。

“那是你的事情，Q。”Bond小心地说道。但是天杀的，他想要知道。需要知道，如果他对自己坦诚的话。

Q耸了耸肩。“我不在意。你已经知道最糟糕的那部分了。”

Bond仔细考虑着那句话，猜想着它是在陈述一个简单的事实还是一个邀请。Q _想要_ 谈吗？

“那么，你会说你是……无性恋吗？”Bond尝试道。这个单词在他的口中仿佛有些古怪并生涩。

Q的笑声是尖锐而苦涩的。“天啊，不是。虽然那样会很方便。而回答你接下来的问题，我有一个运作完美的性本能。生活中的一个小讽刺，我想。”

Bond若有所思地哼了一声。“所以你……”

Q的视线含着严肃的斥责。“是的，我手淫，007。说真的！”

Bond耸了耸肩，试图看起来没有被想象出的画面影响到。Q在他的床上，他苍白的伸展的身体在干净的床单上，在他自己的手下扭曲着……

Q的睫毛几乎有些羞怯地向下扫过他的眼睛，他的颧骨稍稍有些发红。“而Benedict Cumberbatch是上帝给全世界的社交孤立的手淫者的一个礼物。”

Bond哼了一声。“而你假装你连他是谁都不知道！”他使那个信息滤入他的脑中，“所以你是……”

“同性恋。是的，”Q接道，他的吐字清晰，“这会是一个问题吗？”

现在轮到Bond的视线包含斥责了。“这到底为什么会是一个问题？”

Q耸耸肩，再次看向窗外。

“你知道，你同样不用担心Moneypenny，甚至是Mallory和其余所有人。我知道我说过关于办公室政治的那些事，但那是不同时期了。”

“那不是……”Q烦躁地用手捋了捋他的头发，“相信我，我完全不在乎工作场所潜在的同性恋恐惧症。”他叹了口气，把他的后背靠进座椅里，闭上了他的眼睛，“Moneypenny最近变得无可救的浪漫，自从她开始和医疗部的那个小伙子开始约会之后就这样。我知道她的方法。它从迷恋的明星开始，然后就变成‘啊我知道一个在会计部的可爱的年轻单身汉，我会给你们搭桥的，’然后从那开始它就完全变成一个噩梦。我学到了如果从一开始就直接……拒绝它们，事情会更简单一些。”

“那听起来……很孤单。”Bond发现他自己说道。

Q猛然睁开眼睛，生气并看起来有些……受伤。“我不需要你的同情，007。”他咬牙道。

Bond坚定不移地把视线定在他身上。“那不是同情。就只是个……谢谢你。让我了解你，我的意思是。”

“哦，”Q的脸红变得更加明显，“事情……更容易一些，当和你在一起的时候。从某些方面来讲。”

Bond仔细思考了一阵那句话。他在从不情愿的目标那里哄骗信息的方面是个专家，但他对Q却从不是那样。不知为何他和Q仿佛是相互关联的，从一开始就是如此，如果除去一路上那些坦白来讲惨不忍睹的误会的话。

“对我来说也更容易一些。”Bond最终道，他因这句有些模糊的陈述所感到的任何愚蠢感都被Q的明亮的微笑抹去了。

他们在车程的最后几分钟内保持着舒服的沉默。Bond把车吱吱呀呀地开过了铺路石，在Q的锻铁大门前停了下来。

“谢谢你送我，007。”Q正式地说道，就如同他以往的那样。

“任何时候，Q。”Bond回复道，同他以往的回答一样。

Q转身去拉铁门的扶手，却又转回身来。他一时间仿佛有些犹豫，之后却慢慢地、笨拙地，伸出了他的右手。

Bond一瞬间困惑地盯向那些苍白、优雅的手指，然后他的大脑再次开始运转。 _你不是必须这样做_ ，他想到，但他的眼睛向上看去，对上了Q的视线，而Q的奇怪的包含期待的目光里的什么东西阻隔了他话语。

他缓慢地伸出了手，把他的手指滑进了Q的掌心。比起一个握手它更像粗略地互相攥了一下——笨拙但却古怪地令人着迷，与Q本人非常相似。Bond又给了他自己一点时间享受这种感觉。这是在他遇见Q之后第一次感受到Q触摸着他的皮肤，而这个想法奇怪地令他感到头晕。

他柔和地握了一下Q的手，然后撤出了他自己的手。Q直率地微笑着，而Bond知道作为回复他自己也正在微笑。

“是的。好吧，”Q说道，仿佛什么东西被安定了下来。“晚安，007。”

“晚安，Q。”

Bond看着Q穿过大门并走进了房子里。

他又安静地在车里坐了几分钟，然后调转了车头并向家里开去。他左手手掌中的换挡杆手感平滑并反应灵敏。他右手的掌心紧握着方向盘，但不知为何，在一切表象之下，他幻想着他依旧能感受到Q的触碰的余韵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：塞得港：Port Said，塞得港是埃及东北部城市，全国第二大港口，塞得港省省会。位于苏伊士运河北端地中海岸。  
> [2]：卢克索：Luxor，埃及古城。位于南部尼罗河东岸，南距阿斯旺约200公里。因埃及古都底比斯遗址在此而著称，是古底比斯文物集中地。  
> [3]：Kate Beckinsale：[凯特·贝金赛尔](http://i.imgur.com/k94lOKu.jpg)（Kate Beckinsale），英国女演员。曾在影片《珍珠港》中担任女主角。  
> [4]：Cheryl Cole：[谢丽尔·科尔](http://i.imgur.com/uuNDYqX.jpg)（Cheryl Cole）是英国女子组合Girls Aloud的成员。是英国火爆选秀节目《X Factor》的评委。


	14. 忌日

Bond坐在他黑暗的公寓里，用大拇指按裂了一瓶苏格兰威士忌瓶盖上的封蜡。他现在还没有打开它，但这只是时间问题。

他知道这样有些陈词滥调，坐在黑暗里，沉湎于他自己的悲伤与苦涩之中。事情总是变成这样，不是吗？三个他生命中的常量：黑暗、苏格兰威士忌、还有孤独。

他做了他所能做的一切，为了特别避免这个情况，他几乎请求Mallory给他一个任务，作为某种意义上的分散注意力的一个方式。Mallory眼中的同情在他的胃中点燃了一团炙热的怒火。

“不是这周，”那个混蛋说，“我们需要你有一个镇定的头脑。”

好吧，去他妈的Mallory。Bond今晚会一直喝酒直到他不省人事，而明早再看看他的头脑有多他妈的镇定吧。

两年。至少去年他有能分散他注意力的事情，复仇的怒火像硫酸一般在他的胃中燃烧着，在他有条不紊地摧毁着量子组织时给予着他前进的力量。现在他一无所有，只有一间空荡荡的公寓和一个装满酒的瓶子。这一切有一种残酷诗意。他无法遗忘，所以作为替代他选择试图把他自己淹死在那些琥珀色的液体中，就像两年前Vesper被淹没在那条运河的浑浊的河水中一般……

他的房门发出的清脆的敲门声使他的头猛然抬起，在他反应过来之前他的手就已经握在了武器上。他感觉一小股怒火刺激着他。某个该死的外卖员把地址搞错了，无疑是这样。他们会离开的。他又把头靠回了沙发上，大拇指再次拂过封蜡尖锐的边缘。

第二次敲门声使他的恼怒变成了完全燃烧着的怒火。

“真他妈的该死，”Bond怒道，从沙发上抬起身并把威士忌重重地放在了咖啡桌上。基于他现在所在的情绪之下，他几乎希望门外会是他妈的一队杀手。 _让他们该死的试试吧_ ，他恼火地对自己想到。

他应当在很早之前就搬去一间比这里的安全设施更好的公寓里去的，但是安全的公寓是为那些什么都不在乎的人准备的。而Bond现在正紧贴着门边，敏捷地从门镜中向外面窥去。

刚刚那敏捷地一瞥足以使他看到一团蓬松的暗色的头发，一双闪着光的生动的绿眼睛，还有那根苍白的脖颈的弧度。Bond把他的头在门框上靠了一会，思考着。

“我能听见你的呼吸声，007。”Q干脆地说道。

好吧， _操_ 。

Bond把门打开到了一个刚刚能够完整地给Q一个怒视的缝隙。

“碰巧在这附近？”他问道。 

“类似那样吧。”Q的声音冷静并沉着，同往常别无二致，但他的紧张感背叛了他自己，他的手在身侧无意识地做着焦躁不安的小动作，“介意邀请我进去吗？”

Bond把门又打开了一点。他看到Q破洞的牛仔裤，他的旧体恤，还有他脸上至少有两天没有在意过的胡茬出现在了他的视线里。

“你为什么在这里，Q？”他不善地问。

Q紧张的小动作忽然停止了，他的身体几乎不自然地静止下来，但他抗议地抬起他的下巴。“我是你的朋友。如果你不想交谈，那没问题。反正我也非常不擅长那个。但我想或许你会想要有个人陪着你。”

Bond感到一股火热的羞耻感淌过他的全身。这当然不是巧合了，Q第一次出现在他的公寓门口。他知道，很有可能MI6的每一个人都知道。James Bond在两年前被欺骗并被背叛了，而他现在依旧因他的心碎和耻辱而举步蹒跚。

“不，”Bond坦率道，“我不想要。”他快速地、果决地关上了门，不让他自己看到Q的反应。他等待着走向走廊另一端的脚步声响起，然后把他自己重新扔进了沙发里，随着手腕粗暴地扭了一下扳开了威士忌的瓶盖。

真是该死。Q，出现在这里。他在想什么？每个人都知道Bond在最好的情况下依旧是一个不善交际的混蛋。特别是在今天……

 _我是你的朋友_ ，Q说。

Bond感到一股内疚感在他胃中打着转，缓慢地把它冰冷的卷须蔓延到了他的胸口处。这当然不是一个巧合了。Q认为他会需要一个朋友，特别是在今天。

Bond突然想到了什么，他看了一眼他的手表。时间刚刚过六点。Q肯定终于有一次准时下班的时候了。在晚间的这个时候人行道上挤满了人。Q是走过来的，还是说他勇敢地面对了晚高峰的地铁？无论哪种情况都是他平时会竭尽全力所避免的。Bond小心地把酒瓶放回了咖啡桌上，走到窗旁。

Bond向楼下忙碌的街道看去。他看到Q在他门前的台阶上停了下来，仿佛在让自己做好准备，然后他挤进了人流。他的肩膀因紧张而隆起，他的手深深地插进他的口袋里。在Bond看着他的同时，对面走来的一个男人在他用手机发简讯的时候撞到了Q，使他畏缩了一下。

“去他妈的。”Bond说道，在他意识到之前他已经疾步跑下了楼梯。

* * *

他在跑过几条街之后追上了Q。

“Q，”他说道，虽然离Q很近但却依旧没能到可以伸手去碰Q以获取他的注意的距离，“ _Q_ _！_ ”

Q转过身，他的脸苍白而镇定，他的双眼扫过Bond全身。Bond感觉荒谬得愚蠢，像一个可怖的浪漫喜剧里的某个角色似的站在人行道上——凌乱不堪，光着脚，并有些气喘吁吁。Q的表情柔和了下来，但他等待着，谨慎地，等着Bond继续他的话。

“在路口有一个印度外卖餐厅，”Bond最终说道，“你喜欢红咖喱羊肉吗？”

Q的嘴角弯成了一个他在不情愿时的那种微笑。“那是我的最爱。”

* * *

Q就像他从未接触过类似的东西似的接近着他那杯威士忌，像一只猫咪在品尝奶油那样伸出舌头舔了舔它。Bond，令人为难地，以一种他肯定他绝对会为此感到羞愧的方式，认为这既可爱又色情。 

“不算是个酒徒，那么？”Bond干巴巴地说，看着那条粉色的舌头再次探了出来。

“不太算。”Q进一步实验性地抿了一口，“我更喜欢把智慧常备于我的身侧。”

Bond的嘴因这句话酸苦地扭曲了一下。他吞下了足够使Q退缩的一大口酒，“这是用Q的话来表示你永远不会放下你的戒备，是不是？”

“一百步。五十步。[1]”Q看起来好像对酒杯里的冰块的移动过程感到着迷。

“说真的，Q，M是在修道院里找到你的吗？”

Q尖锐地、难以解读地看了Bond一眼，然后哼了一声。“几乎不算是。”他说道，“况且，修道士们难道不做白兰地，或者是酿啤酒，或者是类似那种事情吗？”

“我猜他们一些人会那样做。”他讽刺地举起酒杯示意道，“恭喜，Q，你比修道士还要圣洁。”

在那句话几乎还没有从他口中完全脱出之前Bond就希望他从未说过这句话了。基督啊，这真残忍，他的语调公然地充满了嘲笑的意味，而Q当然注意到了这点。他依旧镇定地坐在沙发上，但他看起来好像更卑微了一些，某种感觉上甚至是被缩小了，他的嘴角不开心地沉着。

Bond感觉完全一团糟。并不是说Q选择那么…… _禁欲_ 。是Bond自己的软弱——他的沮丧还有对这位年轻人产生的可耻的欲望——使他对Q发出抨击的言论。

“ _操，_ ”Bond衷心道，“我很抱歉，Q。今晚我对任何人来说都不会是一个合适的陪伴。”

Q站起身，Bond试图压抑住他感受到的戳进他身体里的失落感。这是最好的——当然Q应该离开，在Bond同样把他拉进他抑郁的深渊之前。

然而Q脱掉了他的夹克，小心地叠起了它然后把它搭在了附近的一把椅子上。他重新坐进沙发里，把他的脚翘到了咖啡桌上并用健康的方式喝了一口他的威士忌，然后他看向Bond。

“我被许诺了能吃到红咖喱羊肉，而我会吃到红咖喱羊肉的。”他拘谨地说，“我应当顺便说一下我带了我的泰瑟枪，而如果你打算再次对我发脾气的话我不会反对把你击晕到下周。”

Bond一时间在惊讶的安静中张口结舌地看着Q，然后发了第一声轻笑，生涩并勉强地，流淌过他全身。Q面无表情的脸只使一切变得更糟，直到Bond因无法控制的大笑而颤抖着。最终他喘着粗气，眼中含泪地平息了他的笑声。

Q用一种仿佛他是个某种有趣的、他至今还未了解清楚的新技术的方式看着他。

“谢谢你，Q，”Bond虚弱地说道，依然时不时地发出轻笑声，“谢谢你过来这里。”他一口气喝完了他酒杯里的最后一点酒，“我去打电话叫羊肉。”

* * *

Q苍白的皮肤在他喝醉时会慢慢变红，Bond发现到。他的行动也变得更加流畅，一部分僵硬的警戒感从他的姿态中流了出去，他的双手做出的细小的、有效率的动作变得更加夸张。 

Bond知道他之前预料到了在今晚的某个时候他自己会变得酩酊大醉，但在食物和Q的陪伴之下他不知为何没有费太多力就控制住了他的酗酒行为。上一次他在Q面前喝醉的样子依然过分生动地在他的记忆里，而他宁愿把他自己的双手砍下来也不愿再次把它们强加到Q身上。

令人惊讶的是，与其把他自己快速地拽进他通常跌入的那口充满抑郁和自我厌恶的深井里，这一次浓度适中的酒精在他的血管中翻滚着，使他感到奇怪地对这整个情况都变得毫不担心。在Q稳定的，无条件的陪伴下，他发觉他自己变得非同寻常的健谈。

令他更惊讶的是，他开始谈论起Vesper。回想起来这件事，他甚至不确定是他自己提起了这个话题，还是Q提起的。无论如何这感觉就像切开一个疖子，让那些溃烂了太久的脓液流了出来。即便只是在这么久之后大声说出她的名字，而不是“那个婊子”都使他感到痛苦，而从某种方面讲却又感觉伤口正在愈合。

“重点是……”他沉思着大声对Q说道，“重点是，她甚至不是她自己。她为了欺骗我而变成她所是的那个人。但她那么做是为了Yusef，而他装成他当时的样子就为了能欺骗她。谎言之下还是谎言，都为了 _什么？_ ”他酸苦地吐出那些词语，“金钱。信息。权力。”

他又抿了一口他的威士忌。Vesper的背叛所带来的耻辱和心碎在此刻仿佛变得奇怪的遥远，因Q的在他身旁温暖的陪伴。回首看去，最令Bond受打击的是所有的一切都浪费掉了。对于一个几乎每天都要扼杀生命的人来说，失去Vesper的充满生气的存在依然像是一种侮慢。

也许这是走向原谅的第一步。用一种仅仅是对她的失去感到悲伤和对她被误导的动机感到可惜的方式想起Vesper，而不是对她的欺骗和背叛而感到的盲目的愤怒。

Q举起他的酒杯，Bond又给他倒了一小点酒。Bond叹了口气，寻找着某种词句向Q解释他获得的某种醉酒后的顿悟。“无论她有什么错误，她仍很……聪慧，并美丽，还充满生机。而她的死毫无意义。就为了在某个地方的账户里的那些数字。”

“不过，你们爱过彼此，”Q说道，他灰绿色的眼睛里充满严肃，“即使她一开始在假装，即使它没有长久。如果她不爱你她就不会把她自己淹死了，而你也爱她。那……那一定值得什么，不是吗？去爱某个同样爱你的人，纵使只是短短几个星期？”

Bond喝干了他酒杯里的最后一点酒，做了个苦相。“我不知道，”他说道，“现在我觉得它该死的什么都不值得。”

Bond把更多的酒倒进了他的酒杯里，眯起眼睛调整着他视线模糊的边缘。一时间他们二人都坠入寂静之中，沉浸在他们的思绪里。

最终Bond感到他自己正因他那些阴郁的想法而变得不耐心。他想要点能使他分心的事情。“给我讲点关于你的事情。”他对Q说道。

Q的脑袋懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，他把脸转向Bond，他缓慢地眨着眼。“比如说什么？”

主啊，有太多Bond想要知道的事情了，但明显Q隐瞒着它们是有原因的。即使他的头脑现在不是很清楚，Bond依旧知道他如果现在，在他们二人都半醉的时候，追问那其中的任何一个问题的话那他完全就是一个混蛋。他寻找着某些相对来讲比较无害的事情想要询问。

“告诉我……你怎么学会电脑的。”

Q苦涩地笑出了声，闭上了他的眼睛。“你 _的确会_ 问这个。”

Bond感到他的胃中燃起了恼怒的火苗。“这是一个简单的问题，Q。我今晚已经受够了我自己的该死的情绪了，我认为你至少能回答这个。”

Q叹了口气，然后他喝了一口他的酒。“我在监狱里学的电脑。”他随意地说道。

Bond感觉狂怒的迷雾忽然蒙住了他的视线。现在他该死的告诉了Q _所有的事情_ ，而Q却用一个轻率的回答略过了一个最简单的问题？他绷紧他的下巴，试图控制住他的愤怒，同时Q的紧张的、警醒的注视中的某种东西冰冷地打断了他。

“你是认真的。”他厉声道。

Q点了点头，“或者足够接近，至少。我那时在青少年犯罪中心，如果你想要从严格的意义上来讲的话。我当时是整个亨特库比[2]最年轻也最小的孩子。”他举起他的酒杯讽刺地对Bond致意道，“至少我是那么觉得的，反正不是说我们当中和会有人想通过夸耀这点来耀武扬威。”

亨特库比。Bond花了一点时间才把这个名字对上位置，他对外国的监狱比本国的更熟悉一些。一个前身是二战战俘收容所的地方，亨特库比现在是一个成人监狱了，但十年之前它曾是最臭名昭著的一个青少年犯罪中心之一。Bond想起那个地方在被停止使用之前的一系列丑闻——过度拥挤，安全问题，关押着那些有严重精神问题的青少年……

Bond的被酒精弄得一塌糊涂的思绪环绕在Q——甚至比他现在更年轻并更脆弱——生活在那种地方的想法上。这是……无法想象的。

“你……”泛滥的问题淹没了他的思绪，而Bond紧逼着自己只选择其中一个问出，“你那时多大了？”

Q小小地做了一个他的那种耸起一侧肩膀的姿势。“十六岁的时候被判刑，二十二岁被释放出来。”

六年。他整个青春期。Bond试图想象这件事。被关押进一个青少年犯罪中心是给那些犯下最严重的罪行或是最难管束的青少年连续犯罪者准备的。Bond不能想象Q是这两种中的任何一种。

“为什么……”他开口道。

“因为我是个小混蛋，”Q回答道，带着一个阴冷的微笑，他的双眼却聚焦在某个遥远的点上。“我的律师曾试图给我争取一个监管令，而我每一次都阻碍了她。告诉了所有在听的人——包括刑事法庭的法官和陪审团——我不感到抱歉，我就是打算那么做，它完全是预先计划过的……”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”Bond简短地说道。

“我知道。”Q避开了Bond的双眼。“但你今晚只能得到一个问题的答案。你问了关于电脑的，而那就是我学会使用它们的地方。我一直对掌握语言，或者是寻找规律有一些诀窍。编程或多或少是这些东西组成发展起来的，而我有一个足够聪明能意识到这一点的社工。亨特库比要求每周要有二十五小时的教学时间，而我很快了解到电脑教室是……对我这种人来说最安全的地方之一。”

“ _天啊，_ _Q_ _。_ ”Bond无法挥去那些画面——Q作为一个青少年，矮小，苍白而瘦弱，避难于他的代码之中，躲避着他周围恐怖的环境。难怪他对于被触摸那么容易感到紧张。他当时一定是那个中心里的每一个混蛋的目标。Bond感到他的内心充满了矛盾并完全无用的欲望，想要把Q保护性地护在他怀里，追捕然后杀掉过去每一个曾无视Q的不愿并对他下手的人。

“这就是为什么我不愿意告诉你，”Q尖锐地说道，“我不想要那种……现在你脸上写满的那种 _可怜_ 。我比你以为的要更加坚强，Bond。即便在当时——我尽我所能地回击了回去。我很矮小，但我很聪明并狡猾而且他妈的 _充满决心_ ，他们大部分人都明白了不搭理我会更容易一些。”

“这不是……”Bond顿住了，磕磕绊绊地组织着词汇，“天杀的，Q，我不可怜你，也不会小看你。我只是……希望那些事没发生在你身上。而且我想伤害所有伤害过你的人。如果这是错误的反应的话那么我感到抱歉。我是一个双零特工。我的第一本能就是杀掉所有使你承受痛苦的人。”

Q哼了一声。“我的确对你的……骑士精神感到感激，即便它可能用错了地方。”他又沉思地抿了一口他的酒，“它很有可能没有你想的那么糟糕。当时那里有程度足够的监管，而且我们都在单人牢房里。当时的确发生了其他情况的……性强迫，但我没有被强奸。而殴打大部分都是……装装样子。在那里有一半的孩子就和我一样——原来从未进过监狱。通常是一些新到的饭桶，甚至比我还要害怕，只是试着用一个他以为会是个简单的目标来证明他自己。而一旦我开始做了黑客之后，就开始利用那个换取保护。”

Bond忽然想到了Tanner和Mallory在Bond表述对Q能否处理斯德哥尔摩的任务能力的担忧时交换的对视，还有Mallory小心的措辞。 _我觉得你会发现_ _Q_ _比你之前以为的更加有适应能力。_

的确有适应能力。即使是现在，无论是为他自己还是为Bond起见，Q都在试图最小化着那些对于一个年轻的，吓坏了的青少年来说无疑糟透了的事情的影响。

“听起来感觉已经够糟的了。”Bond简单道。

Q又耸了耸肩：“说实话，最糟糕的那部分是当一个小混蛋想起来拿走我的眼镜的时候。那是……”他停下了，又抿了一口他的酒，而Bond给了他时间去理清他的思路，“我不常梦到那段时光，但是当我梦到它时，这是我梦见的。变得看不见。所有的东西都只是一个色彩和噪音的混合体，不能看到下一个触碰会从哪个方向过来。使我自己无法抵御它。那种……无法防备的感觉。我再也不想体验那种感受。”

Bond不能更好地了解那种感受了。在他所遇到的情况下他通常被束缚着，无法行动，无助地想要做除了体验那些选择折磨他的抓捕者给他带来的疼痛之外的任何事情。一旦你体验过那种感受——那种 _脆弱感_ ——它将永远不会真正离开你。Bond用进攻和转移注意力来面对它，在他闲暇的时刻里用酒精和毫无意义的性爱使它麻木。Q的反应则不同，他选择把他自己与所有人隔断，用日常事务和科技产品建造起厚厚的保护他不用面对外界的高墙。

“我不确定我们两个之间哪一个更一塌糊涂。”Bond挖苦地说道。

Q窃笑着喝了一口他的威士忌。“把它算作一个平局吧。”

Bond任他的眼睛打量着Q。他现在闭起了双眼，长长的暗色的睫毛与他苍白的脸颊形成了鲜明的对比。他的身体依然因酒精而倦怠，他的脖子上透出浅浅的粉色。天啊，Bond想要拥有他。

“你和我在一起很安全。”Bond发觉他自己说道，在他甚至意识到他想要开口之前。天啊，他正在试着说服他们二人中的哪一个？

Q的眼睛困倦地睁开了。“我知道，”他用他的那种严肃的方式说道，“我不会和任何其他人在待这里。”

他的嘴弯成了一个最浅的那种微笑。他把他的眼镜放到了咖啡桌上然后小心地往边上移了几英寸，直到他坐到了Bond的旁边，他们的身体紧挨在一起，从膝盖到肩膀。

“这样可以吗？”Q昏昏欲睡地说道。

“没事。”Q的身体传过来的单纯的温暖让Bond感到有点无法呼吸。他缓慢地抬起他的手臂，把它绕过Q的纤细的肩膀。“这样呢？”

Q欣然地发出了一声低哼，他的双眼紧闭，他的脸现在紧贴着Bond的肩膀。他同他的肩膀的契合程度令人惊叹。Bond也闭上了他的眼睛，把他的脸颊靠进了Q纷乱的发丝中。它就像他想象中的那般柔软并厚重。

在某种程度上Bond不知道Q到底在该死的做些什么，但多半来讲他完全不在乎。他正忙着对这种奇怪的亲密感讶异着——能够像这样地如此靠近什么人，在温暖与喜爱中得到安慰，彼此之间有完全的信任并没有任何其他企图。这感觉……令人惊讶的好。

Bond任他的思绪随意飘散。时不时地想着Vesper，但更多时间想着那个正满怀信任地在他的胸口休息着的男人。Q真的是非常的矛盾——看起来如此易碎，但在表面之下有着如钢铁般那样坚硬的内心。他是那样的脆弱，然而同时又很猛烈——从他对“他的特工”的那种强烈的保护欲到他在可以任务支持中保持着冷静、甚至算得上是无情的能力。

Bond在充满Vesper、Q、纸牌筹码和有着掌纹识别系统的瓦尔特的混乱的梦境中陷入了睡眠。Vesper冰冷、潮湿的双手在他的脸颊上，而Q柔和的嗓音在他耳中。

他在沙发上独自醒来，身上盖着他床上的羽绒被，那瓶在咖啡桌上的几乎全空的苏格兰威士忌被一瓶水和两片醋氨酚替代了。他的头很疼，但他的内心却感受到了在很长一段时间里都未曾有过的轻盈感，而他必须为此感谢他的军需官。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原作者注：在英国对于青少年的审判系统好像十分复杂，取决于他们所触犯的法律，或类似的东西。我大量地参照了维基百科的“Youth justice in England and Wales（英格兰与威尔士的青少年犯罪法）”词条，但如果我弄错了什么的话请告诉我——要知道因为我知道Q的罪行性质而你们不知道，哈哈，所以我只能让他去刑事法庭而不是少年法庭。顺便，如果有人好奇的话，亨特库比是一个真实的地方，而且事实上按照推算在Q被监禁的期间真的是一个青少年犯罪中心。它随后被改变成为了一所成年人监狱，而且现在几乎上关押着所有的在英国境内被定罪的外国人。蛮有趣的。无论如何，我阅读了一些描述那里的情况的报告，它们非常引人入胜，而如果有人感兴趣的话它们可以在[这里](http://aka.justice.gov.uk/publications/inspectorate-reports/hmi-prisons/prison-and-yoi/huntercombe)被找到。]
> 
> [1]：原文是“Pot. Kettle.”，取自谚语“The pot calling the kettle black（锅嫌壶黑）”。这里我选择译为五十步笑百步，感觉相对来讲识别程度更高一些。  
> [2]：亨特库比：Huntercombe，英国地名。在伦敦西侧。更多关于文中青少年监管所的内容可以在上文中作者注释里找到。


	15. 武器

Bond缓缓地在桥下浮出水面。他把他双眼以下的部位保持在水中，依旧使用着Q的不可思议的小巧的氧气呼吸器。他的耳朵也慢慢地浮出了水面。他听到了河流溅起的水花敲打在金属桥梁支座上发出的空洞的声音，还有在下流更远处河水加快速度湍急地流过岩石时发出的声响。

他耐心地踩着水，又长长地聆听了几分钟。没有汽车声，没有脚步声，没有交谈声。他悄无声息地从水中划到了岸边，爬上了布满岩石的河岸。他粗略地用手捋过他的短发，使它们稍稍干了一些，然后拉开了腰间防水腰包的拉链，并从里面拿出了一个小盒子。他取出了通讯器并把它放入耳中，使它紧贴着他的鼓膜。

“007，准备报告。”他低声道，“你在那边吗，Q？”

“就在这里，007。”Bond控制不住他自己对Q的声音展现出一个自然而然的微笑，“状态？”

“刚刚登岸。依旧在桥下。卫星视图上能看到什么了吗？”

他能听见背景音中Q的手指在键盘上敲击发出的滴答声。“卫星覆盖时好时坏。我重新更改了一下，但那要花几分钟时间。稍等一下。”

“确认。”Bond感觉他穿着的运动服可以说是立刻就开始变干了。Q的另一项发明——怪不得这个人几乎不睡觉。

“加来[1]怎么样？你能从你在的地方看到多佛尔峭壁[2]吗？”Q无所事事地谈道，“我一直觉得那听起来……是一道很优美的风景。”

Bond轻笑道：“在这座桥下不行，明显的，但我开车时能看到它。今天阳光明媚。或者至少之前是这样——我们的时机把握得很好，看起来太阳马上就要下山了。”这次的目标是要Bond在黄昏，在光天化日之下和夜色彻底降临、探照灯被点亮之间的那段视线不清晰的时间段里潜入这个组织。

“我们在世，犹如在一片昏暗的荒原 / 纷争和溃逃的惊恐在荒原上交织 / 愚昧的军队于昏暗中在荒原上争斗。[3]”Q引用道，他温暖并软润的声音轻抚过每一个音节。

在他的耳中的亲密的声音足以使Bond思绪飘散。在另一个世界里Q也许会和Bond在某个睡意浓浓的清晨一起躺在床上，在他的耳边喃喃地朗诵着诗句，他的优美的声音因睡眠而变得粗糙并因欲望而有些气喘吁吁。

Bond摇了摇头让这个画面离开他的脑海。“让我们希望这里没有那些复杂的警报吧，”他讽刺地说，“事实上同样也不要有扭打和争斗。进去然后出来，而他们永远不会知道我曾经到过这里。”

“理想的话，是的，”Q同意道，他的声音温暖并幽默，“但你的任务什么时候按照计划发展过？”

Bond哼了一声表示同意。他花了几分钟检查了他的装备，把他的瓦尔特装好子弹并放进了枪套里，把电子解锁器装进了他裤子的口袋中，然后把呼吸器重新放入了包中。

“现在卫星已经连接。没有红外线，不幸的是。”Q又按了几个键，“看起来就和我们想的一样……边界处有两个守卫，在里面很有可能还有两三个。看起来所有的员工都离开了。一群懒虫。”

“不是所有人都觉得有必要在办公室待到午夜，”Bond在他顺着河岸爬向上爬去，小心地不要碰到任何松动的岩石时指责道，“他们是法国人——他们葡萄酒要喝还有情人要睡。”

“ _Connard de buveur de thé_ _（喝茶的混蛋）。_ ”Q在Bond的耳中阴暗地咕哝。Bond花了一点时间努力思考着这句话的翻译，然后轻声笑了出来。如果他没弄错的话，Q刚刚在管他叫“喝茶的混蛋”。

“一百步。五十步。”他说道，重复着几周前Q说过的短句。

他潜进桥的阴影中。它横跨过河面，大约结束在那个机构大门外处十五米左右。这将是最冒险的部分，要跑过碎石并穿过大门，直到他能在院子里剩余的几辆车之间找到藏身之处。

“守卫马上就要拐过来了……按我的话行动。五……四……三……二……走。”守卫在Bond敏捷并隐秘地移动到门边时转过了弯。大门在他接近它时轻声响了一下并被解开了锁，他侧身滑了进去，让它在他身后轻轻地再次锁上。

“找掩护，007，下一个马上就要来了……”

Bond滚倒在地，在他藏到一辆卡车下的时候诅咒着碎石发出的吱呀声音。

“好了，等我的指示向正门那里走。五……四……三……二……走……”

Bond跑到了正门前。他把电子开锁器插进了锁里，不耐烦地等待着。锁上的灯变成了绿色，然后他飞快地躲进了门，紧贴着里面的墙壁。

“我进来了。”他对Q悄声道。

“好极了。室内没有摄像头，所以我看不到里面的状况，但我有蓝图。试着上楼梯，你右侧的第一扇门。我们只需要一台连着他们服务器的网络的电脑就够了……”

那扇门同样轻而易举地屈服在了开锁器之下。它看起来就像一个典型的商务办公室——角落里放着半死的蕨类植物，办公桌上放着一个写满日程的印着充满异国情调车辆的台历——每一寸都像一所摩托车零配件的公司该有的、与他们对外宣称的所一致的那样。

“笔记本，”Bond评论说，“看起来它连着一条以太网[4]的网线。”

“令人愉快，”Q哼道，“让我们看看我的小可爱能做些什么。”

Bond窃笑着：“哎呀Q，我脸红了。”

“那个 _病毒_ ，007，”Q尖酸地说。在一个轻微的停顿之后，Bond能在Q附加道时听出他声音中的笑意，“ _你_ 才不是我的亲爱的，除非你把那些据推测他们正在生产的武器样品之一带回来的话。”

“这样就够了？”Bond愉快地低声说，把U盘插进了USB接口，“我还以为你会欲擒故纵呢。”

“混蛋。”Q嘟囔道。存储器上的红灯闪了一会，然后变成了绿色。

“你的小可爱被放出来了，Q，”Bond说道，“让我们骄傲吧。”

“妙极了，”Q吸了一口气，“好吧，我们有我们的小立足点了。Angela，Iqbal，开始黑入系统。Bond，当你回到正门前的时候告诉我，我会再次检查那些守卫的位置。”

“确认。”

Bond装好了U盘。他侧身挤出了办公室的门，让它在他身后关闭。

他在完全的缄默中走下了楼梯，在正门前停下。

“Q，我……”

“Arrêtez（停下）！”

 _操_ 。Bond稍稍回过头。那个男人正穿着一件实验室的白衫并拿着一把真的很大的武器，Bond之前从未见过这种东西。明显终究还是有些会加班的法国人。

“Posez votre arme sur le sol...ne tentez rien d'intelligent.”

“他说：‘把武器放在地上。别试着耍聪明。’”Q在Bond耳中翻译道，他的声音因张力而紧绷。在Bond评估着他的选择时他能在他的耳中听到Q安静的呼吸声。

他转身面对那个男人，双眼盯着他的武器。他甚至不能确定它有没有保险。它看起来就像一把狙击步枪，却在弹夹处有着古怪的、球根状的外形。这肯定是Q之前提到过的武器样本之一，但它他妈的有什么用处？

好吧，只有一种找出答案的方式。Bond缓慢地把手伸向他的武器，用三只手指把它从枪套中拿了出来，仿佛在解除武装。他把它拿到一边。

“Lâchez-le.”

“扔到一边。”Q柔声翻译道。

Bond快速做了个小动作，把瓦尔特打了个转紧握在他手中，开始移动。那个男人开的第一枪打中了门，在Bond侧身躲到门后时门发出了沉重的被击中的声音。

“第一个守卫在你的两点钟方向，三十米。”Bond能听到Q急促地呼吸着，但他的声音就同往常一样冷静。Bond一枪解决了那个守卫。

“白大褂正在你的六点钟方向追着你。第二个守卫正要从转角处过来，你的七点钟方向，四十五米，”Q飞快地转述道。Bond躲到了一辆汽车的后面。白大褂又开了两枪，击中了Bond用来掩藏自己的卡车。Bond回以火力，但却无法在不把自己暴露在第二个守卫前的情况下准确地击中目标。

“Iqbal，把解析所有看起来向武器设计图的东西放在首要目标上，”Q正在说。一个声音回复了什么，然后Q的声音变得如同一把剃刀的刀锋一般锋利。“我完全不在乎那些文件是不是法语写的，”他厉声道，“从卫星那里截取一张那把武器的图片然后启用图像识别系统。找到数据并把它们发到我的屏幕上——口径，弹药数需求，射程，弱点……”

“007，”当Q再次通过麦克向Bond说话时他的声音又完全恢复了冷静，“第二个守卫开始行动了。如果你后退到第二辆车的后面你应该——”

一个忽然的爆炸震惊了Bond，它造成的明亮的火焰耀眼地点燃了庭院，使得光点在他眼前浮动着。他下意识地躲到了一边，滚到了下一辆车的后方。那个守卫看起来同样差异，僵在原地并目瞪口呆，Bond一枪爆头解决了他，即使明亮的色彩还在他的视线中舞动着。

“那他妈的是什么？”他咆哮道。

“爆炸，在门附近。我不知道原因。我没有看见白大褂扔了任何东西。肯定是在建筑里的什么人做的这个。”

“我看不见他。”

“他在你四点钟方向的那两辆车之间。他看起来正在保持不动。我不知道为什么。我没有看到任何支援从建筑里出来，而且为什么他们会炸掉他们自己的门——”

第二次爆炸把Bond震倒在地，使他头晕目眩。他跌跌撞撞地用手臂和膝盖撑起了身体，感到耳鸣，并死死地握住了瓦尔特。

“Q。”他小声勉强道。

Q的声音听起来越发的狂乱。“我不知道，007。你前几秒用来躲藏的那辆车就……就爆炸了。两波爆炸。”

“手榴弹？”

“有可能，但——我依旧没看到任何人扔了任何东西。远程引爆的地雷？但谁会给他们自己的车布雷……”

“真是该死，”Bond说，“我又看不见他了。”

“我在找……这儿有太多烟了，卫星画面简直是一团糟。”Bond能听到Q对他自己小心咕哝道，“那个爆炸的模式肯定能说明什么—— _哦！_ ”Bond从Q的声音中听出了顿悟。

“是炸弹，”Q结结巴巴地说，他的思维明显比他的舌头转得更快，“他不是在射子弹——某种抛射的爆炸物。爆炸大概会被延迟到……”Bond听到在Q回放录像的同时疯狂地敲打着键盘，“撞击之后三十秒。”

Q的声音变得黑暗并贪婪。“噢，我 _想要。_ ”他说道，而Bond发现他自己的欲望完全地并不合时宜地唤起了。

“我会给你带一个纪念品的，如果我能让那个混蛋把那东西扔掉的话。就先帮我找到他。”

“依旧在找，就待在掩护之下，直到那些烟稍微散——你的五点钟！”

Bond猛然转过身，已然射出了子弹。他几乎没有反应过来那个击中了他的右侧的肩胛骨的迟钝的炸弹，在它把他击离他当前的位置时自动地平衡着他自己。白大褂倒下了，他一半的脖子已经不见，但这时Bond的思维才刚刚意识到他自己的处境。

“Q，”他麻木地说道，“Q，我被击中了。”

* * *

Q看到了全部，仿佛一切都是慢动作一般。通过充满噪点的、烟雾弥漫的卫星摄像，那个穿着白大褂的男人忽然出现在了Bond身后。Q的警告太晚了，Bond的右肩在他转身时古怪地向后方顿挫着，但他依旧开出了枪。

几乎是下意识地，Q开始倒数。

 _二十九……二十八……_

白大褂倒在了一堆血浆之中，但Bond的声音是Q能想到的全部。

“Q，”Bond说道，他的声音毫无感情，“Q，我被击中了。”

_二十六……二十五……_

Q支部奇怪地安静了下来。Q所能听到的全部只有Bond粗重的喘息声，和他在试图用他的小刀捅进他的伤口时发出的努力的哼声。“不行。它进到了瘢痕组织里——很深，几乎到了我的后背。我够不到它。”

“Q，”Iqbal充满歉意地声音几乎没能穿透Q麻木、冰冷的恐惧感，“数据现在在你的屏幕上了。”

Q毫无血色的手指磕磕绊绊地敲着键盘，同时看着全部的报告。产品规格，射击实验……

“我很抱歉，Q。”Bond的语气单调，并听天由命。

_十五，十四，思考，思考， **思考** ……_

“ _跑。_ 穿过大门，去桥上……”

Bond一瞬都没有犹豫，在Q按了几下键盘打开了大门，依旧磕磕绊绊地解释着的时候已经跑了出去。“水……把它弄湿。这可能有用。向外跑到你能到达的最接近桥中央的位置，潜得越深越好。”Q的声音开始崩溃而他粗蛮地紧紧地压下了他的恐惧。“James，我不知道那条河有多深。你只能碰碰运气。我很抱歉。在我说跳的时候跳。待在水里，在我们找到你之前让它浸着水。”

_十……九……八……_

Q疯狂地计算着，翻过围栏要一秒，落到水面要两秒……Bond现在还没太到桥中央，但没有时间了，没有足够的时间……

 _六……五……_ “现在！ _跳！_ ”Q喊道，他的语气中充满了浓浓的他一直以来试图压抑住的情感。

Bond的动作流畅并无瑕，翻身越过围栏，一脚站在边缘时向前跳去，毫不犹豫地把自己投进虚无中。Q能看到他，双手向外伸展准备着潜入水中，然后他跃出了那个组织的探照灯的照射范围，进入了黑暗之中。

Q听到了空气和水流的急促的声音，然后就什么都没了。耳机在它接触到水的时候坏掉了。Q听到了一声窒息的、恸哭的呜咽，他迟钝地发觉那个声音出自他自己口中，并且他的手正捂着他的嘴。

“给我卫星视图——交通系统的、军方的，你们能找到的任何都可以，”他对他的下属咆哮道，“现在我需要有人盯着那条河。派出一个救援小组，报告状况。和他的追踪器互相对照。我们会需要……”

他看向四周，一时间因为那些震惊地看向他的脸抖了抖。Angela在她重新搜寻卫星时直接开始抽泣，R的双眼在看向Q时被悲伤和关心笼罩着。

“他没有死，”Q咆哮道，即使他知道他听起来有多不理智，“他——他有一个呼吸器。我们需要给救援小组准备一些东西……某种水缸，使伤口保持被浸湿，还有血清和血浆。抗生素……”

R点了点头。“我去和医疗部协调。”

“追踪器已经在地图上了。”其中一个下属悄声说道。

Q把地图投射到大屏幕上。Bond的追踪器正在快速地随着那条河顺流而下。

“配备一台直升机，我需要它在接下来的五分钟内起飞。”Q说道。

“他的尸体会飘到海底隧道[5]。”有人评论道，而立刻有别的什么人让他闭嘴。

Q拒绝转过身，透过模糊的双眼看着地图上的红点，语无伦次的恐惧紧紧地扣着他的心弦，他努力试着打破它。

“他没有死，”他对他自己重复道——但很小声，非常小声，这样他的下属就不会听到他语气中的绝望，“他没有死。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：加来：Calais，位于法国北部加莱海峡大区，加来海峡大区位于法国北部，北与比利时接壤，与英国隔海相望。  
> [2]：多佛尔峭壁：cliffs of Dover，又称多佛白色悬崖或译为多佛白崖，形成英格兰众多海岸线悬崖的一部分，相邻着多佛海峡，与法国的加莱隔海相望。  
> [3]：取自诗歌《Dover Beach（多佛尔海滩）》，是马修·阿诺德（Matthew Arnold），英国诗人及评论家，最著名的一首诗歌之一。这里的译文用的是曹明伦先生翻译的版本。  
> [4]：以太网：ethernet，一种计算机局域网技术。  
> [5]：海底隧道：这里指英吉利海峡隧道（The Channel Tunnel），是一条把英国英伦三岛连接往欧洲法国的铁路隧道。


	16. 浴缸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢4654323212姑娘从这章开始帮我BETA。所有通顺的语句都要归功于她❤。所有的错误都是因为我的无药可救。

在快到凌晨两点时Moneypenny下来找Q，终于把他从那些阴郁的、充满同情的面孔前带走了。在Bond跳下桥两小时后，他的信号追踪器显示他在巨大的海底隧道的某个地方，而救援工作被正式重新修改并降级为搜寻工作。他们没有在寻找Bond了，他们在搜寻他的尸体。

Q又多留了几个小时，试图转移自己的注意力，直到Moneypenny把他拖出了支部并拽进了她的车里。

Q遥远地听到Moneypenny在讲话，但完全没有听进去她所说任何的一个字。他盯着车窗外，想着那么多次Bond送他回家的时刻，并在脑中不停地回放着今晚所发生的一切。

_我应当一整天都用卫星监控那个组织，一个一个地数着到达并离开的人的。我应当知道有一个员工依然在现场的。_

_我应当把制作防水耳机放到首要位置上的。_

_我应当知道那条河有多深的。为什么我不知道这一点？也许如果_ _Bond_ _快速跑下河岸的话他依旧能按时进入水中。_

Moneypenny又说了什么，然后停下了，明显在等着Q的回复。Q抓住机会模糊地哼了一声表示同意。从她的表情来看，他一定做得很差劲。

“ _Q_ _，_ ”她说道，语气中明显地含着对他的关心，而他把脸转到窗户那侧并狠狠地吞咽了一下。

“我没事，”他对她说，“我会没事的。”

他知道在某种程度上他在不停地回想着过去，一遍又一遍地，为了避免思考未来。一个没有Bond的未来。

Moneypenny把他送到了大门前，看着他用他的电子开锁器打开了锁，直到他进房门才掉头离去。

Q让他的信使包随意地重重落在房门内侧的地板上。他想过要吃饭，或者睡觉，或者喝掉那瓶他偶尔拿来按照菜谱做意大利面用的伏特加，然而却没有兴致做其中任何一件事。因为完全没有其他的主意，他用脚脱掉了他的鞋并走到厨房去烧上了水。

_我应当知道那条河有多深的。我应当数着员工的数量的。我应当改良好耳机的。我应该更改任务参数，偷掉其中一个员工的东西并把病毒植入他们的私人闪存盘的。_

他应当以不同的、更好的方式完成一百万件事情的。如果他当初那么做了，007—— _James_ ——就会依旧……就会依旧……

他甚至不能继续想下去，他的大脑陷入一片空白之中。

他是因为冲力而快速并慈悲地在岩石密布的河床上撞碎了头骨吗？还是说比那糟糕无数倍，他摔坏了他的背——折断了他的脊椎，缓慢地下沉着，肺渐渐被水充满，用他的最后一丝气息诅咒着Q……

在目击过Vesper的死亡之后对Bond来说这肯定是最糟糕的梦魇了，淹死，而Q把他送上了通往那个命运的道路。如果直接让爆炸物把他的头炸掉的话一切会仁慈很多。也许它终究还是发生了。也许把炸弹弄湿完全没有达成任何目的，Q的指示仅仅是确保了Bond生命的最后几秒是在痛苦中度过……

浴室的灯光抓住了Q的注意力。他没有忘记关掉它，他从不忘记关掉它。不是吗？

他稍稍犹豫了一下，思索着他是不是至少应该去拿他的电击枪，随后却认为他的想法有些荒谬。他现在几乎没法用他的大脑思考任何一件事情，更别说使用一把电击枪了。

一定是他自己忘记把灯关上了。

无论如何，他小心地、安静地向前移动着。走近了一点后他停住了身。他的袜子忽然变湿了。他踡起脚趾，感到潮湿的布料不愉快地黏在了他的皮肤上。在敞开的浴室门透出的些许光亮之下，他能看到硬木地板上有更多的水渍。

当他继续向前走去时他的思绪变成了一团模糊的白噪音。他伸出了一只手，缓缓地把浴室的门推到半开。深吸了一口气之后他在把头伸出门缝偷偷向里看去。

浴室是他之前自己翻新的，在他把那个年代久远的贵妃浴缸拖进浴室中央的时候几乎弄断了他的背。现在在那个浴缸里，James Bond正躺在那，从头到脚都穿着衣服。他四周的水变成了令人毛骨悚然的锈红色。

在Q震惊地僵住身子、他的心跳到了他的嗓子眼时，Bond睁开了他的眼睛。那慑人、冰蓝色的目光直直地看进了Q的灵魂中。

Bond的嘴角向上挑起。“你真是花了很长时间。”他说道。

* * *

Bond正躺在Q的浴缸里，缓慢地因失血而走向死亡，就在那时他听到房门打开时发出的声响，然后又有一声重击声，明显是Q把什么东西扔在了玄关处。也许他终究能会活下来的。

当他一开始到这里的时候他想过要给什么人打个电话的，他真的想过，然而Q的住处看起来连一台该死的电话都没有。跌跌撞撞并因疲倦与失血感到头晕，Bond握住水瓶的手每一秒都在变得更加无力，直到最终他终于把浴缸装满了水并跌了进去，期望着即使他晕过去它依旧能使伤口保持浸湿。

不幸的是在Bond进到浴缸里之后，他就非常肯定他不会再有力气把他自己从这里弄出去了。所以他一直等待着，退回了当情况不受他控制时他的头脑会去的、他思绪中的独立空间，空空地想着Q会不会又连续工作三天，然后回家之后在他的浴室里发现一个已经过期了的秘密特工。Bond对此感到十分糟糕，他真的这样感觉，但也许这会对让Q在更合理的时间段内工作有所激励。

他听到了一些走来走去的声音，然后最终Q那轻柔、小心地脚步声在走廊里响起。傻小子，在他意识到他的房子被侵入了之后他第一时间就应该离开并打电话请求后援的。Bond试图看向门口，但却发现他的双眼违背了他的意愿，开始慢慢闭起。

他再次睁开眼睛时看到了Q从门框处探进了头，只能看到他的一只受惊的绿眼睛和他那头乱糟糟的头发。Bond控制不住地对这个场景微笑起来。

“你真是花了很长时间。”他说道。

Q又动了动，直到他完全站在门口，沉着肩膀并游移不定。他的双手颤抖着，仿佛他好像不知道该拿它们怎么办似的，他的双眼在他苍白的脸上显得格外的大。

“你不应该工作到这么晚的。”Bond再次尝试到，希望能把Q从一个明显看起来完全震惊的状态中逗弄出来。

一个微笑缓缓地在Q的脸上绽开，罕见并明亮。“是的。好吧。”他清了清嗓子，但当他再次开口时他的声音依旧粗糙。“我们今天失去了一位特工。那代表着很多的文书工作。”

“是吗？”Bond回答道。“你们真是不小心。”

它的原意本是一个玩笑，只是更多的打趣，但是天啊，当Q畏缩了一下，他的微笑突然地从他脸上消失时Bond希望他没说出过那句话。

“Q。”Bond开口道，但Q打断了他，现在他的声音变得凌冽并公式化，同时他跪到了Bond身边。

“你流了多少血？”他问。

“没有太多。”Bond说了个谎。

Q的注视尖锐并了然。“呆在这。”他没必要地附加道。

Q走出浴室。Bond听到他打了个手机。之后是橱柜发出的咔哒声，而Bond的双眼再次缓缓合上。除去他肩膀处灼烧的疼痛感之外，他其实感觉挺舒服的。一切都感觉模糊并有些……遥远。他再次恢复意识的时候Q已经回到了他的身边，他的袖子挽到了肘部，正在用一把大剪刀从Bond的胸口和手臂处把他身上的那件破烂的运动服上衣剪开。

“你是个傻瓜，”Q用交谈的语气道，“这种事应该由医疗部来做。”

“这是个武器问题，不是医疗问题，”Bond说，“无论如何那个肩膀都完蛋了，没有更多的血管或者神经能损伤了。我只想在不让它爆炸的情况下把那个东西拿出来。那似乎完全属于你的工作范畴，军需官。”

Q抬眼扫过Bond的脸然后再次低下头，但他保持着沉默。Bond有些犹豫。“但当然——这要求有点过了，如果你更希望不冒这个风险……”

“别开玩笑了，007。”那个微笑再次出现，这次它快速地在Q的脸庞上闪过，即使Q的双眼依然布满担忧，“我向你要了一个纪念品而你给我带回了一个。拒绝一份礼物是不礼貌的表现。”

Bond笑了，一声轻柔的哼笑变成了一个痛苦的鬼脸。

“你到底是怎么回到英格兰的？”Q问道，放走了一些浴缸里的污水并接了些清水以便能更好地看清创口，“请不要告诉我你在你身体里有一个爆炸物的情况下穿过了英吉利海峡隧道。”

Bond微笑道：“稍微被水涮了涮。幸运的是，我好好利用了你的呼吸器。发现我自己在隧道里然后差不多算是搭上了一艘路过的货轮。在上岸之后偷了一辆车并确定我也许应当来拜访你一下。”

事实上，在整件事情中Bond几乎完全没有考虑过什么。在河中的为存活而做出的苦苦挣扎完全是出于本能，一股水流把他破烂不堪并精疲力竭的身体送到离货轮足够近的距离以便于他能抓住那根在船身后面的绳子、让他自己被半拖半淹地跟在它身后穿过水面则完全是因为运气。即使是现在，他依旧可以确定他的思绪就像一团迷雾，犹如浴缸里的水一般混乱。在他跌跌撞撞地爬上岸之后他就只想要找到Q，知道Q会把它解决好。

“你是怎么让它保持浸湿的？”

Bond向地板上的空水瓶的方向比了个模糊的手势。“那玩意在隧道里浮着。把它装满了水并按在了伤口上。它完成了工作。”

“你是个该死的疯子。”Q说道，但他的眼神专注在Bond的脸上，仿佛在记下他的样子。

在那之后Q的脸陷入了昏暗之中，他的声音变得遥远并微弱。下一件Bond知道的事情是Q的手机响起然后Q走出了浴室。锻铁大门发出的吱呀声使得Bond的神智离清醒又近了一步，然后房门缓缓打开了。几个声音细语了一会，然后高跟鞋的哒哒声和低沉的隆隆声接近了浴室。

“真是该死，”Moneypenny说道，看着这个场景，“你这个大 _混蛋_ 。”

“同样很高兴见到你，Moneypenny。”Bond窃笑着说。

她眯起眼睛看向他，但继续哒哒地走进了浴室，在四只有滚轮的支架上搭起了一根细细的金属杆。

“该死的，Q。”Bond向Q投去被背叛的目光，“你给医疗部打了电话？”

“你胆敢威胁科技官，”Moneypenny尖锐道，“他打电话请求帮忙来着。这位是Stefano，”她说道，指向那位在门边的探头探脑的有着暗色头发的男人，“我的男朋友。”

“医疗部的那个小伙子。对了。”

那个男人看起来和Moneypenny很般配，他整体扫了一眼了解了情况，然后他安静地用棉球擦起了Bond的左手并弯下手肘，手里握着一只抗菌剂。他熟练地把针头插入血管中，在静脉输液架上挂了大约五袋他之前从一个冷藏箱中拿出的不同的液体。

Moneypenny坐在马桶上，试图表现出不赞成的样子，但Bond能看出她表面之下潜藏着的紧张的颤抖，她的眼睛在Bond的伤口和她男朋友的手之间来回扫视着，在Q把手推车上的一台机器弄得隆隆作响时她的注意力才被转移走。

“那他妈的是什么东西？”在Stefano开始小心翼翼地给Bond的肩膀注射着一支看起来像是局部麻药的时候Bond向Q问道。

“便携式X光机，”Q清晰地说道，“非常尖端——3D，阴极灯丝，碳纳米管。Moneypenny，Ross医生，如果你们不介意站出爆炸范围的话，以防万一？”

最后又尖锐地看了Bond一眼，Moneypenny和她那位医疗部的小伙子走了出去。Q小心地帮助Bond向前倾起身体，使他的肩膀保持在水中。

“传感器阵列。”Q说道，把一个薄薄的可折叠的屏幕滑到Bond右肩胛后并环绕住它，然后调整着机器剩余的部分。

随着疼痛感因局部麻药而缓和下来，注射进静脉内的液体也慢慢起效，Bond感觉他的头脑开始清醒起来。“Q……你不是必须这样做。我可以自己把它挖出来。”

“闭嘴，Bond。”Q的眼睛明亮，在他苍白的脸上闪烁着翠绿的微光，“这个阶段需要你保持不动。”

机器发出了嗡嗡声，然后Q把传感器阵列从Bond的背后拉走了。Bond允许他的眼睛再次合上，听着Q在一台电脑上敲打着。当他再次睁开眼睛时屏幕上正旋转着一张他的肩膀的3D图像，一个显眼的白点紧紧地夹在他的锁骨与肩胛骨之间。

“那个小混蛋在这里。”Q若有所思地说道，凝视着屏幕。

他再次蹲到Bond身侧，把一些工具放在了他身边的一条毛巾上。“你准备好了吗？”

Bond晕乎乎地点了点头。因疼痛感正在渐渐变弱，他的肾上腺素也正在同它一起消退，使他视线的边缘处变得有一些模糊。他在Q用一把外科手术刀和一副尖头钳挖进他的肩膀，时不时地低沉并熟练地小声用着至少三种语言咒骂着时候努力保持着不动的姿势。

Bond咬紧了牙关，试图隔绝疼痛感并把他的思绪集中在Q身上。他跪得如此之近，Bond能感受到他的呼吸扫过他的脖子，能闻到他在潮湿的浴室里流下的汗水里所发出的微弱的咸味。Q在这种时刻下看起来变得完全像是一个活生生的人，在这种因不堪一击的情况所产生的压力感之下——他的双手非常地稳定并灵敏，他艳红色的双唇抿成了一条严肃的直线，他迷人的双眼几乎在因他一心一意的专注所产生的紧张感而闪耀着。在他安静地完成着他的工作时他看起来几乎是有些吓人的。

Q终于向后退去，那副钳子在水下把一小块金属夹了出来，同时一团红色开始从伤口处慢慢扩散开来。Q把一个罐子拿到了水里，把它灌满了水，然后放进了那颗射弹。他们都屏住了呼吸，看着它沉到了罐子的底部并发出了一声柔和的叮当声。

Q把一条毛巾按上了Bond的肩膀。他向下朝着Bond在污水中的右手够去，一时间攥紧了他的手。

Q的手带来的第一下触感对他来讲几乎有一种触电感，而Bond不得不去思索着它对Q而言是什么感觉。他有多经常地触碰别人，像这样直接皮肤接触着皮肤？即使Bond的身上还有伤，即使在他脚边的地板上放着尚未爆炸的军火，Q喜欢Bond在他手下的身体给他的那种的感觉吗？甚至是说Q到底有没有意识到他正像这样触摸着Bond——如此自然，如此柔和？

Bond思索着他会不会有机会知道。在Q拉起Bond的手并把它按向毛巾时他的眼睛避开了Bond的。现在那只盖在Bond手背上的手掌轻微地颤抖着，同时Q安静地催促着他用力按住伤口。然后他打开了浴缸的排水口。

当Q再次小心却毫无犹豫地拿起那个罐子时他的手已经再次变得平稳。

“借过一下。”他喊道。当Q把那颗射弹拿到了别的地方的同时Bond听到Moneypenny和Stefano向后退了几步，他在很短一段时间后就回来了。

“你见鬼的把它放在哪了？”Bond昏沉地问。

Q再次跪到他身边。“防火保险箱。它不能完全控制住爆炸，但它应该足够使它减小范围了。我们是安全的。Stefano只是再去拿点别的东西然后他就会来给你缝针。”

Q温暖的触碰回归了，再次盖住了Bond的手背，向伤口上施加着出人意料的稳定的压力——同以往一样，他比他看起来的更加坚强。Bond把注意力集中在他们的接触点上，他与Q之间那种无形的链接忽然明显地、实质地变得可以被触碰。他与他缓缓下垂的眼睑抗争着，意识到Q也同样在看着那点，他困惑的目光锁在了他自己盖住Bond古铜色、布满疤痕的手的纤细的手指上。

“Q，我能留下吗？”Bond发现他自己昏昏欲睡地说道。

“在我的浴缸里？”Q回问，他的声音柔和并饱含笑意。

“就在这。和你一起。”Bond听到了他自己的话，恍惚地感到有些震惊。

“是的。你可以留下。”Q轻柔地说。Bond闭上了他的双眼，同时昏沉开始渐渐把他包围住。就在他完全陷入黑暗之前，他觉得他感受到了Q的手，温暖并因刚刚沾过水而潮湿，在他的脸颊上停留了短短的一瞬。


	17. 房子

Bond首先感觉到的是那股跳动的疼痛感，那种深入骨髓却又熟悉的、全身都受伤之后脑袋嗡嗡作响的声音。他残酷地逼迫自己一步步走向清醒，抵抗着那股想要重新陷入昏迷的冲动。在他尚未意识到他自己是谁之前他就深知疼痛意味着危险，而他则非常熟练于如何把自己逼回清醒状态。

他在惊醒的同时深吸了一口气，睁开双眼看到一团灿烂的光亮慢慢地、奇异地、转化为，一片湛蓝的天空。其他感官立刻紧跟了上来。柔软的床，没有束缚，疼痛被划分到了三个重点部位并引起了强烈的不适感——肩膀，肋骨，和头部，外加淤青和紧绷的肌肉所带来的全身的酸痛感。

他转过头，然后看到了Q，在阳光的照耀下看起来比以往更加缥缈。Q在椅子里直起腰，Bond眨了眨眼睛让自己的注意力变得更加集中了一些。被阳光的勾画出的轮廓慢慢变成了一个更真实的画面。Q双眼下有深深地黑眼圈，他的头发向四面八方蓬起，而他的扣角领衬衫上则溅满了血迹、袖子依旧卷到肘边。

“你看起来就像刚死过一次似的。”Bond的嗓音嘶哑。

Q短促地发出了一声尖锐的、毫无笑意的笑声，疲倦地摇了摇头。“一百步。五十步。”他说。

Q从什么地方变出了一杯水和一根吸管，他的左手扶起Bond的头，同时Bond心怀感激地吸了一小口水。他的喉咙生涩并干痛，而他忽然记起他的肺渐渐被一股浑浊的急流灌满的感觉。

他猛然后退，有些惊慌，而Q立刻撤走了他的手。Bond吞咽了一下，压抑那股着想要把那些不存在的水咳出来的冲动。

“抱歉。”他咕哝道。

他又眨了眨眼，进一步地评估着他现在的处境。头顶的天空实际上是一扇大天窗，使卧室在即使没有窗户的情况下依然充斥着自然光。这张床本身则出乎意料的奢华——宽大的床垫完美地结合了豪华舒适与坚固牢靠，床单是非常放纵的超密纺织而羽绒被则轻盈并松软。

“这……还是你的房子吗？”Bond问，他的声音粗糙。

“当然了。”Q道。他熟练地照料着Bond——用一支耳温计测量着Bond的体温，检查着他肩膀处的绷带下的伤口，眯起眼睛盯向他的瞳孔，温柔地抚过他的先前插着静脉注射线的手背与前臂。

“我发了誓说要照顾你，这才说服了Ross医生不要不由自主地把你送进医疗部。除去你明显的枪伤之外，你断了两根右侧的肋骨，而且很有可能还有脑震荡。你看起来还像被棍子打过一顿，但我认为那只是你在漂过崎岖的河床的过程中造成的伤口。到目前为止你很可能已经脱离了继发性淹溺[1]和脑震荡可能产生的各种灾难性的后续危险，但你有些低烧，而且因你在隧道里泡的那个过长的澡而依旧存在伤口感染或患上肺炎的风险。”

“我没有意识到你有如此深奥的医疗知识。”Bond挖苦地点评道。

“Ross医生提供了许多有用的信息。”Q忽然微笑了一下，那一闪而过的笑容使他的脸焕然一新，驱走了疲惫并把他的眼睛点亮成了一种通透的绿色，“而且我的平板上还开着几个梅奥诊所[2]的相关网页。”

即使是最轻的笑都会使Bond感到疼痛，但他无法压抑它。“你当然有了。”他冒险地深吸了一口气。没那么糟糕。他开始撑起身体，使他自己坐起身来。

“慢慢来。”Q警告道，“而且在没有吃过东西之前不要试图站起来。我们三个人一努力起才把你弄上那张床，我不太欣赏我能自己把你弄回到那张床上的可能性。”

Bond窃笑了一下，他无视了剧痛，继续用左臂支撑着笨拙地坐起身。“我确定你在把我弄上床这方面完全没有任何问题，Q。”

Q的颧骨立刻变粉了，但当他把水重新递给Bond，这次把水杯送进了他的手里时他的声音轻柔并充满喜爱之情。“你真是无可救药。”

他站起身，双手飞快并紧张地做着那些当他心慌时会做的小动作。“茶和黄油吐司作为开始，然后你就可以服用下一剂止痛药了。如果你能好好地消化掉那些的话我们晚些时候可以再试试鸡蛋。”

在Bond有机会回复之前他就离开了。Bond叹了口气，把水放到了一旁并再次陷入了床垫中。它真是令人惊叹的舒服。他永远都不会猜到Q会是这样一个——感官主义者。这张床闻起来有Q的感觉——温暖，而且有点辛辣。柠檬草和佛手柑，还有一点非常轻微的枪油味。这令他感到难以言喻的舒适。

Q的房子和他预料之中的完全不同。如果先前要他做出猜测的话，他会认为Q的生活方式就像个大学生——宜家的家具和一个粗糙的沙发床，也许在任何平面上都会放着一堆杂乱的电脑设备。之前这个男人在工作中是如此不在乎他自己的舒适度，以至于Bond或多或少地认为他的家庭生活会是同样的朴素。

更不要提这栋建筑的外表是那样的简单——在一扇沉重的锻铁大门后的一个低矮的方砖盒子。现在Bond看出了那毫无魅力的外表完全掩盖住了它迷人的内在。这栋房子宽敞而且通风很好。Bond从卧室处可以看到主要的起居空间，而它看起来同样敞亮。Bond猜测每个房间里都有天窗。非常精妙，而且为这种没有窗户的格局设计出了如此新颖的解决方案完全就像是Q的作风。

除去那张奢华的床之外，Bond所能看到的这栋房子的余下的布置也同样温馨又饱经琢磨。它给人的整体感觉是简单并明亮的，然而同时又有着丰富的触感，各种质感一层又一层地叠加在一起。用纹理丰美的木料制作而成的线条简洁的家具紧贴着手工抹平的墙面和苎麻的墙纸。厚厚的、有着细密而华丽的纹理的地毯盖住了同样厚重的、经过手工打磨的硬木地板和抛光石砖。到处都是温暖、浓郁的颜色。深灰与粉蓝、翠绿、甚至有石榴红。

事情仿佛就像是，因为不能触碰他人，Q把他与生俱来的感官本能倾注进了他周围的事物中——他的避难所中充斥着他从因无法与别人接触而缺失的质感与温暖。

Q打断了他的冥想，拿着一个叠满黄油吐司的大盘子还有两杯冒着蒸气的热茶走了回来。Bond再次坐起身。Q小心地坐到了床的另一侧，盘起腿，把那盘吐司放到了他们中间。他把Bond的茶递给了他然后从他床边不同的瓶子中倒出了六片药。Bond没有提出任何问题就咽下了它们。

茶香甜并浓郁，润滑着他酸痛的喉咙。他们二人坐了一会，安静地咀嚼着吐司。Q依旧看起来有些慌乱，在睁大了眼睛盯着Bond布满疤痕的胸口和把目光完全避开他之间来回交替着。

在第三次隐秘的扫视之后Bond终于忍不住了。“你……我是不是让你感到不舒服了？如果你有睡袍的话，我可以借一件穿上的。”

“不。”Q的声音有点过大，那甚至好像把他自己也吓了一跳。他眨了眨眼。“我是说，完全没事。当然如果你觉得冷的话，千万不要客气……我觉得我有类似的东西……但是不要因为我而觉得你有任何义务，我是说……”

在这堆胡言乱语结束的时候Bond直接大声笑了出来，手按在他断裂的肋骨上。Q用眼神狠狠地戳了他几刀，然后他的嘴角挑了起来，自己也咯咯地笑出了声。

“该死的，Bond！”Q抿了一口茶，给他自己壮了壮胆，“我之前从没让任何人进到过我的房子里，更不要说在我的…… _床上_ 了。”他承认道，在他吐出最后几个字时他的颧骨甚至变得更粉了。“我不太确定我该拿你怎么办！”他仓促地结束了这句话。

Bond窃笑了一下，他的双眼充满欣赏之意地慢慢地扫过Q。“不幸的是茶和吐司很有可能是我现在所能应付的全部了，”他压低声音说道，“晚一点，也许……”

就同Bond所希望的一样，他那完全肆无忌惮的调情好像让Q更放松了一些。

“你是个混蛋，”他边说边翻了个白眼，“但是说真的，我可以帮你拿本书，或者另一个房间里有台电视，如果你觉得可以走几步的话，或者我好像在什么地方放着一盘象棋……”

“你不用招待我的，Q。”Bond发现他自己对Q的这一面感到万分有趣，他明显是因为第一次有人来访而感觉彻底地惊慌失措，“就做任何你平时会做的事情。我很有可能要筋疲力尽地继续躺一会，等我感觉身体情况足够稳定之后我会去冲个澡。之后我可以回到我自己的公寓去。”

Bond真的不想说出口，但明显Q是一个很注重隐私的人，而Bond已经保证过他自己不会再次越界了。他已经在没有问过Q的情况下就侵入了他的避难所。

“你不被允许那样做，”Q认真地向Bond告知道，“我向Ross医生保证过我至少会照顾你几天。”Q仿佛有些犹豫，“除非……如果你在这里感到不自在的话我可以……”

“不，”Bond打断说，“我想留下来。”它听起来有点太咄咄逼人了，“如果你愿意的话。”他别扭地加道。

“是的。很好。留下来。”Q的微笑就像阳光一般在从他的嘴角慢慢蔓延开来，缓慢并灿烂。“我愿意。”

Bond回复了一个微笑而Q的脸再次红了起来。“好吧，”他轻快地说道，把两只空空如也的茶杯放到了一旁并拿走了装满面包屑的盘子，“那么，问题解决。”

他依旧四处忙碌着，给Bond找了一件睡袍和一条睡裤，向他保证说晚些时候Moneypenny会带着他放在MI6锁柜里的那个他之前收拾好的背包过来，总而言之在Bond最终把他轰走之前一直在他周围 _徘徊着_ 。

说实话，Bond宁愿不要让Q看到他站起身。那画面是如此可悲，他浑身嘎吱作响、摇摇晃晃地勉强站了起来，然后像一个老太婆一样跌跌撞撞地走进了浴室。当他用完洗手间之后他再次感到虚弱并头晕，欣慰地步履蹒跚地回到了床上。

他陷入了一场不舒适的昏睡，被激烈的梦境纠缠着。梦中充斥着湍急的水流和暴躁的灰绿色的眼睛，他急切地挣扎着要触碰到什么，却一次又一次地失之交臂。

当Q把一条凉爽的湿毛巾按上Bond的额头时他惊得睁开了眼，Q轻柔的声音正叫着他的名字。Bond的手下意识地猛地伸了出去，攥住了Q的手腕。Q僵住身，他灰绿色的双眼瞪大了，而Bond同样快速地放开了他。

“喔，真他妈 _该死_ ，”他用他干裂的双唇咕哝道，撑着他自己坐了起来，“我很抱歉，Q。”

“没事的。”Q说，他的声音有点不对劲。

“我知道我向你保证过而我是认真的……”

“你不懂，Bond。”Q一直在看着他的手腕，但他的目光忽然回到了Bond身上，明亮并夹杂着一种怪异的紧张感，“我是说……那样那真的 _没事_ 。”

Bond看向Q，那句话沉重地散进他们周围的空气中。Q犹豫了一下，然后缓缓地把他的手臂向Bond的方向举起，手腕朝上。

“再做一次。”他说，半是命令半是请求。

Bond一瞬间被Q伸出的苍白的手腕和手所吸引……如此坦率，如此脆弱。他伸出手，缓慢到给出了Q足够改变主意的时间，然后用他中间的三根手指扫过了Q的手腕内侧。那里的骨头十分易碎，Q的脉搏在Bond的指尖下疯狂地跳动着，但当Bond用他温暖的手掌更加完整地圈住Q的手腕时Q的手保持着镇定。

“依旧没问题吗？”Bond问道。

“是的。”Q说，但他的语气平淡、难以琢磨。Bond不太确定的该如何理解它。如果Q对Bond能碰他这件事感到高兴的话，他听起来显然不是这个意思。无论如何，Q缓缓闭上了眼而Bond情不自禁地用拇指轻柔地画着圈，感受着他指下的柔软的肌肤和强壮的肌腱。Q抖了一下，他的表情紧绷——但包含着恐惧，或是情欲，或两者皆有？Bond格外擅长解读他人的动作反应，然而对他而言Q依旧是一个谜团。

Q再次睁开双眼，那一瞬的感觉被打破了。Bond松开了Q的手腕然后Q慌张的站起身，摆弄起那些放在床边柜上的药瓶。

“你的烧已经退下去一点了，但依旧没有回归到正常体温，”Q说道，太过小心地维持着随意的语气，“你睡过了午餐，但晚餐大概二十分钟之后就会好了。我做了炖羊肉，因为我知道你喜欢羊肉。Moneypenny已经把你的东西带过来了。”他指向在一旁的椅子上的那个小行李箱。

Bond试图对上Q的目光，但Q仿佛在有意地回避着对视。Bond轻叹了一口气并放弃了。“谢谢你，Q。”他最终说道。

“是的。那么。”这时Q的掌心中已经有了一系列的药片，而他算得上是面无表情地看向它们。Bond伸出了手，掌心向上。Q再次移走了视线，而他把药片放到了床边柜上，一小堆表示着回绝的白色。

“我晚些时候再喊你吃晚餐。”Q说，但他已经消失在了另一个房间里。Q仓皇而逃——他的后背僵硬，他的动作非同寻常地急躁——同时Bond，因发烧而虚弱并感到头晕眼花，只能看着他离去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：继发性淹溺：secondary drowning，指淹溺后短期内死于并发症的患者；在溺水后初期病情不重，但以后病情恶化，最终导致死亡。  
> [2]：梅奥诊所：Mayo Clinic，世界著名私立非营利性医疗机构，于1864年由梅奥医生在明尼苏达州罗切斯特市创建，是世界最具影响力和代表世界最高医疗水平的医疗机构之一。


	18. 晚餐

Bond把自己从Q的床上拽了起来，身上每一块酸楚的肌肉都在抗议地叫嚣着。他蹒跚走向行李箱，翻出了洗漱包然后走进了主卧的浴室，依旧绞尽脑汁思考着Q的反应。

他解下了肩伤上的脏绷带并把它扔进了垃圾桶，对镜中饱受重创的映像做了个鬼脸。他把淋浴开到了他认为自己能够承受的最热的程度，然后在等着水温变热的时候刷完了牙。他迈进了浴缸，欣慰地感受着热水拍打上他酸痛的身体，尽管这使他的擦伤和创口发出了阵阵刺痛。

Bond潦草地擦洗着身体，当他把因发烧而流出的汗液从身上洗走后立刻感到舒服多了。他之前已经用了Q的牙膏而他现在正厚颜无耻地用着Q的柠檬草香波。他仰起头面对着淋浴器，让那些细细的水流使他混沌的头脑变得清醒起来。

湿热的雾气环绕在Bond四周，加重了空气中Q的味道。Bond吸了一口气，他的思绪忽然被Q的映像所淹没——当Q安静地、专注地跪在Bond身旁时他的皮肤发出的咸湿的味道，Q纤细的手腕在Bond指尖下的感觉，Q的双手轻抚过Bond的脸颊时的触感。

待在这里，如此亲近地在Q的身边，仿佛在暗示着某种强烈的亲密感。通常来讲，Bond之前的情人们基本上是意外邂逅或是任务目标。他会带他们去酒店，至多会跟去他们的住处，匆促地上床然后同样匆促地离开。他最后一次懒洋洋地躺在闻起来有别人味道床单上，或是环绕在别人的体香中淋浴是什么时候的事情了？

Bond已经半勃，在他甚至没有意识到自己在做什么之前他的手就已经向下圈住了他的阴茎。他应当停下来的，他告诉他自己。把水调冷然后穿好衣服。 _不过，_ 他的思想背叛了他、争论道， _在他将会和_ _Q_ _渡过余下的夜晚之前，这也许这会对缓解他的兴奋程度有点帮助。_ 原本遵守他不会碰Q的誓言就已经够难的了。而现在他知道了Q并不介意他的触碰，甚至他有可能还欢迎它……

_再做一次，_ Q之前那样说。Bond下意识地舔了舔他的嘴唇，尝到了牙膏的味道，并思索着Q伶俐的粉嫩的舌头尝起来会不会是同一个滋味。最终，他放弃了，把头贴上了冰凉的瓷砖并任由那些画面涌进他的脑海。 _我有一个运作完美的性本能，_ Q说过。Q有没有像这样站在过这里——他光洁白皙、如石膏像般的肌肤因蒸气而变红，心里思索着色情的念头？他会用那双优雅的手拂过自己的身体，想象着是另一个人在抚摸他吗？

Bond想象着Q用他自己的指尖划过那修长苍白的喉颈，向下拂过他细窄的胸膛和他柔软的腹部。他想象着Q的手继续向下滑去，先是逗弄，从容地爱抚着自己，然后变为热切的撞击，他灵巧的双手因欲望而变得笨拙，他的呼吸声在湿热的空气中断断续续。

Q会咬住他嘴唇，抑制住他因情欲发出的呜咽声吗？还是说他会放任自己，任由他带着气音的叹息和粗哑的呻吟变为急促的、渴求的喘息？Bond的手更快地滑动着，把他自己残忍地向高潮推进着，这时他想象着自己——他更健壮的躯体与Q的纤细的身躯在花洒下纠缠在一起。他会咬住那对鲜红的嘴唇，阻止它们吐出欢愉的呻吟，在发红的肌肤上吮出表示着所有权的粉色印记，吞下Q的阴茎并看着那双迷人的眼睛在注视着他时燃烧着欲火。

当Q在他孤独的堡垒中触摸着自己的时候，他会不会有着同样的想法？他会闭上他的双眼然后想象着那些水流是Bond的手爱抚着他的身体，或是在他把自己推上高潮时臆想着Bond的嘴裹住他的阴茎的感觉吗？他会战栗并发抖，就在这间浴室里，在他射出时咬住他的嘴唇不让它们吐出Bond的名字吗？

光是想到这点就足以把Bond送上高潮，欲望聚积在他的脊椎末端并到达了巅峰，同时他快速、激烈地射出，为了扼住他释放时发出的声音而咬住了他另一只手的掌跟。在他发出欢愉的颤抖、并因高潮的余波而抽搐时感觉有些头晕目眩。他吸进了一口潮湿的空气，双腿有些不稳，过了一段时间之后他才把水调冷，边打着寒颤边回到了透彻的清醒之中。

* * *

他站在镜子前，用他的折叠式剃刀挂着胡子，当他把胡茬从他那张饱经风霜的脸上挂去时懊悔在他的心中蔓延着。Q救了Bond的性命，邀请他走进了他的家里，而作为交换Bond却像一个荷尔蒙泛滥的青少年那样贪求着他。这太荒谬了。

Bond听到了一声柔和的敲门声。

“Bond？晚餐准备好了。”

Bond把门打开了几英寸，半张脸上还挂着剃须膏。“我这里马上好了，我几分钟之后就出去。”

在Q的双眼扫过他裸露的上身时他抑制住了他的微笑。Q的目光一路向下，在那条绕住了他的腰部的浴巾的边角处停了下来，然后把他的目光放回了他肩膀处的伤口上。

“你需要我帮忙重新给那里打上绷带吗？”

Bond想象着Q走进满是蒸气的浴室，站在他触手可及的地方，在他替Bond更换绷带时他温柔的双手贴在他裸露的肌肤上。

“我觉得我能搞定这个。”他说道。

* * *

“你真是深藏不露，”Bond评论道，“我都不知道你还会吃饭，更不要说 _做饭_ 了。”

“我的新陈代谢速率很高，”Q愤慨地说，“但你是对的，我没有很多做饭的机会，不过我试图尽量保持每周至少做一次。无论如何，这只是个化学过程。”

Bond又吃了一口炖羊肉。它的口味浓郁并精妙——番茄、洋葱、开心果和肉桂。附随的面包干焦脆并耐嚼，上面撒了少许迷迭香作为调味。Bond默默在心中把Q对美食的鉴赏能力列入了他认为Q有感官主义倾向的理由里。

“这美味极了。”他真诚地说道，带着兴味地看着Q的耳尖因这句赞扬而微微发粉。

“这个菜谱是我grand-mère（外祖母）的。”Q说。

Q现在看起来更放松了一些。他先前有些不自在地对没有餐桌表示了抱歉，但他们现在正十分舒服地在宽大的茶几前吃着饭。Bond坐在沙发上，Q盘着腿坐在地上。

“那就对了，你说过她是黎巴嫩人。”

Q点点头。“我的外祖父是英国人，但我从未见过他。他曾经，在黎巴嫩独立之后、不过在内战[2]以前，是在贝鲁特[1]的英国大使馆里工作的一个小官吏。他在那里遇见了grand-mère（外祖母），但在我母亲出生的时候他们已经住在英国了。”

“而你说你曾断断续续地和你的外祖母在一起生活过？”

Q点了点头。那一瞬间的犹豫对其他任何其他人来讲都很有可能毫不明显，但Bond清楚地看到了它。明显Q的过去中还有一些使他分享起来感觉不太自在的事情。

“当时是意外怀孕，”Q承认道，“那时我的母亲还在读预科[3]。那……明显是个大丑闻。我的外祖父母并不富裕——其实完全与之相反——但我母亲通过努力获得罗丁[4]的奖学金名额。”

Bond挑起了眉毛。罗丁也许是全英国最高档的公立女校了。

Q又点点头，他的嘴角挖苦地扭曲了起来。“我不认为那里的人对她很好。她是整所学校里仅有的三个需要依靠奖学金的本土女生之一。她试图像她们那样交谈，像她们那样穿着打扮，但我不觉得她曾真正的被她们接受过。然后她遇到了一个上流社会的男孩，再之后——我猜她当时很容易被诱惑。”

“你的父亲？”

“是的。”Q耸耸肩，“随便任何一部肥皂剧都能告诉她之后会发生什么，”他酸苦地说道，“她请求他和她一起私奔；他指责她诱骗他并提出说要付堕胎的钱。然后他的家族插手了，并同意在她不再联系他们之中任何一人的情况下提供所有我上学的费用。”

在这时Q的目光冷淡，他的语气若有所思。“我不认为她真的有从她的心碎中恢复过来过。她的确一直对嘴甜的男人有种特殊的偏爱。这是个家族弱点，我猜。”

Bond感觉自己好像稍稍意识到了什么，他脉搏的跳动频率忽然变快了一档。“是这样吗？”

Q抬起头，有些受惊，一抹红晕缓缓地爬上他的脖子，仿佛他刚刚才意识到自己说了什么。他灰绿色的眼睛瞪大了，但却依旧牢牢地锁在Bond的双眼上，仿佛陷了进去。在他吞咽时他的喉结动了一下。“我想就是如此吧。”

“你让我碰你了。”Bond说道，那些词句不假思索地从他的唇中溜了出来。

“是的。”Q终于把他的目光挣脱了开来，向下看向他的前臂，仿佛他依旧能在那里看到Bond手掌的印痕。

Bond依旧有机会改变主意。可以开个玩笑，或者说一句讽刺的评论。“让我再碰你一次。”他却这样说道。

Q的嘴惊讶地张开了。从他的脖颈处可以看到他正在激烈跳动着的脉搏，但他什么都没有说。

Bond用脚把茶几向后推去，让它缓慢地蹭过厚厚的地毯。同样缓慢地，他滑到了Q身边的地毯上，无视着他断裂的肋骨发出的尖利的抱怨。

他们之间的气氛紧张而沉重。Q快速地呼吸着，他镜片后的双眼瞪大了，他的身体不自然地一动不动。

“就只是。让我……”Bond伸出手，在距离Q的脸颊的只剩最后一英寸时停下了他的手，“Q？”他问道。他想要—— _天啊_ 他想要——但如果在Q同意之前他那样做了的话他将活该被天打雷劈。

Q点了下头，轻轻地。Bond宽慰地叹了一口气，同时消除了他们之间最后一英寸的距离，感受着他掌中柔软的肌肤和刺人的胡渣，Q颧骨的弧度完美地嵌入了他的掌中，仿佛它天生为此而造。

Q心无旁骛地注视着Bond，他的表情小心翼翼。Bond的手指向下拂去，用他的手托住了Q的后颈然后探进了那头混乱的发丝。Q呼出了一声轻柔、战栗的气息并闭上了他的双眼，倚向Bond的触碰。

Bond安抚地用他的手梳过Q的头发。他的手指再次向下掠去，擦过Q的耳下，感受着他的脉搏强烈地敲打着他拇指的指肚。他用双手轻抚着Q，缓缓地圈住他，将他们的身体慢慢靠在一起，直到Q的脸颊贴上了Bond的肩膀。

Q的身体依旧紧绷着，他呼吸变成了急促的喘息，扑打在Bond的肩膀上，但从更近的角度来看的话他似乎在用鼻子亲昵地蹭着Bond。Bond把一只手臂环过他的双肩，把他的下巴放到了Q的头上。

“就这样，”他说道，声音轻如耳语，“我甚至不知道我在要什么，但这样……对现在来说这样已经足够了。”

他感觉到Q的身体缓和了一些，放松地靠进了他胸部的曲线中。“我不知道我还能给你什么。”Q说道，音调同样轻柔。

Bond深深地吸进了一口气，然后缓缓地呼出了它，感受着这亲近感。“我们从这里开始。”

他们在寂静中坐了几分钟，Bond温柔地抚摸着Q的脸、他的脖子、他的手腕，感受着Q渐渐地对他的抚摸变得习惯。最终Bond轻声笑了出来：“我早就过了适合坐在地板上的年龄了。来和我一起坐到沙发上吧。”

他低头向Q微笑道：“别以为我没注意到你书架上的那个打雷克 [5]。肯定有什么你巴不得要让我看的、令人发指的科幻电视节目在等着我呢。”

Q露出了一个令他陶醉的微笑，它温暖而放松。“你有没有看过《太空堡垒卡拉狄加》[6]？”

Bond撑起身体坐回了沙发上。“没有。那里面有机器人吗？”

Q跟着Bond坐进了沙发里，几乎自然而然地重新缩回了Bond怀里。仿佛就像他没有任何适度的概念似的，一下从完全的疏离变成了难以置信地喜欢肢体接触。当然了，不是说Bond在抱怨，他把Q从左侧更紧地拉进了自己的怀抱中。

“比机器人还要好。塞隆人[7]。而且我已经把机顶盒调好了。”

Bond窃笑了起来。“你当然已经调好了。”

* * *

Bond从瞌睡中醒了过来，不太确定他睡了多久。他感受到Q的手指在他的发中，温和地轻抚着。Bond肯定在某个时刻躺倒了；他的头正枕在Q的大腿上。电视依然开着但Q已经打开了他的笔记本并把它平衡在了沙发的扶手上。

“Q？”Bond困惑地说道，声音因睡意而含糊不清。Q的手一瞬间停了下来，但依旧缠在Bond的短发中。

“这样可以吗？”Q犹豫地问道。

“没事的。”Bond勉强道。他再次放松了下来，试图不要用鼻子向Q的大腿蹭去。他应该坐起来的，他真的应该那样做。但无论如何，在片刻之后，Q再次开始了那轻柔的抚摸，而待在他原先所在的地方、在这纯粹的喜爱中感受着愉悦比另一个选项要简单得多。

_这样_ ，在他重新陷入沉睡时想到。 _就这样。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：贝鲁特：Beirut，黎巴嫩首都。  
> [2]：黎巴嫩内战：Lebanese Civil War，持续自1975年至1990年期间，共导致了大约12万人丧生。  
> [3]：预科：Sixth Form，英式教育特有的一种制度。在经过五年的中学教育后，成绩良好的可升读为期两年的预科，再参加考试，成绩良好的方可进入大学。  
> [4]：罗丁：Roedean，全名为罗丁女校（Roedean School），始建于1885 年，是英国最好的女子中学之一。许多皇室、贵族成员曾经在该校就读。  
> [5]：打雷克：Dalek，一种在英国科幻电视剧神秘博士（Doctor Who）中出现的反派外星人。长[这个样子](http://h.hiphotos.baidu.com/baike/c0%3Dbaike92%2C5%2C5%2C92%2C30/sign=066819005cee3d6d36cb8f99227f0647/e1fe9925bc315c6063fd614888b1cb1349547728.jpg)。  
> [6]：太空堡垒卡拉狄加：Battlestar Galactica，2003年美国科幻频道出品的一部军事科幻电视剧，由罗纳德·D·摩尔所创作，根据1978年同名电视剧改编而成。  
> [7]：塞隆人：一个虚构的生化人种族，出自科幻电视系列剧太空堡垒卡拉狄加系列。


	19. 讨论

Bond开始洗碗，想到MI6的其他人在看到他像这样会怎么想时对自己报以微笑。James Bond，在做家务，而且对此毫不介意。

至今为止Bond已经在Q的房子里住了四天了。今早他用完了他整个疗程所需的抗生素，而在大量的说服之后Q居然真的勉强同意了在晚餐时配上一瓶红酒。喝下四分之三瓶之后Bond的情绪变得异常的高昂，在他开始他的洗碗任务时他的思绪漫无目的地神游着。

在如此之短的时间内Q和Bond已经或多或少地建立起了一些每日的常规。在早晨一起吃早餐，之后在晚上一起吃晚餐，Q做饭然后Bond洗碗。在这期间Q会在家里那间高科技的书房中工作，而Bond会四处闲逛或是看看电视，缓缓地尝试着任何他能够应付得来的运动，或者在Q的——坦白来讲装，备惊人的齐全的——工作室里做一些粗劣的、小的修补工作。

Bond傻笑了一下。现在这不再是秘密了——Q私下里狂热地喜爱着工程设计——Bond几乎可以确定他可以说服Q再为他改装一辆阿斯顿马丁。Q甚至还在原处保留着那台当这栋房子是一个摩托车维修店时配有的车辆提升机。

同时，Bond一直在垂涎着Q停在他车库工作室的角落里的那辆小凯旋T595摩托。Q曾带着不止一点骄傲地告诉过Bond它可以在10.5秒内从原地静止提速到时速200千米，而那还是在Q的改造 _之前_ 。他思索着Q会不会能有机会对身体接触感到足够适应，以至于可以和Bond一起骑摩托出去兜风。Bond想象着Q在他身后，双臂紧紧地环绕在他的腰间，修长的双腿压上Bond的大腿。Q会怎样同他顺着摩托车的曲线俯身弯下腰，引擎在他们的腿之间咆哮。

甚至在一周前，Bond还会觉得这是完全不可能发生的事情。然而，现在……

Bond不能确切地说清楚他和Q到底在做什么。说实话，他一直在坚决地拒绝着思考他和Q到底在做些什么。他们开始触碰对方并施以回礼，这对Bond来说万分新奇，对Q也如是。

Bond是一个性欲很强的人——他甚至在这份工作有此要求之前就是那样了。相互抚摸是一件很自然的事，但那通常会作为别的事的序幕。那是在试水，是一段诱惑的开篇，参演双方都对它们将导向何方心知肚明。他深思熟虑、精心算计，利用着他的身体、他的声音、他的双眼——一开始只是纯粹为了性而吸引别人，再之后那变成了他军火库中的另一把武器，另一种解决问题的手段。在他闲暇之时他因释放身体上的压力而性交——为了使他的头脑保持忙碌，为了释放任务后的压力，为了提醒自己尽管困难重重但他却依旧活着。

而他和Q之间所发起的那种触摸是完全不同的。温柔。深情。单纯只是为了它所带来的愉悦感而相互触碰，而不是作为一首引向性满足的序曲。Q在早晨还未回完全过神前，会习惯性地把一杯咖啡慵懒地塞进Bond手中；当Q说了什么好笑的话时，Bond会习惯性地伸出手，揉乱他的头发；当Q在沙发上看电视时，会整个身体都斜倚进Bond的怀里。

他们二人一起发现对Q而言主动触摸别人比接受别人的触摸要容易的多，虽然他依旧会时不时地受到惊吓。如果Q正背对着Bond，或是说他正在全神贯注地做着什么的时候Bond学会了要在他触碰Q之前大声说点什么，提醒Q他的存在。尽管总体而言Q很喜欢搂搂抱抱，但他如果感觉靠得太紧时会立刻挣脱，并在接下来的几个小时内有些紧张而神经质，直到他重新尝试着回到Bond身边。Bond学会了不去道歉而Q学会了不去解释。他们仅仅是简单地等待着一切结束然后再次开始。

因此，每一次他们的手指触碰到彼此的皮肤，每一次他们的身体紧紧地靠在一起时都仿佛意义重大并充满张力。仿佛他们相互热爱却只是羞于坦率地表露对彼此的欲望。可以得到肉体上的满足，但不知为何却没有那么多显而易见的性欲。现在Bond再次想起他们的举止，用来形容它的最准确的词语可以说是……浪漫。

Bond真的在和他的军需官谈情说爱吗？这个想法看起来有些荒唐，然而……

Bond意识到敲打键盘的声音停了下来。他听到Q轻柔的脚步声在他身后响起，当Q把他的手放到Bond的腰间，并把他的额头靠到了Bond肩胛上时他不由自主地微笑了起来。

“这个锅你已经刷了十分钟了，”Q观察道，“它没那么脏，不是吗？”

Bond不予置评地哼了一声，把那个锅放到了晾干餐具的架子上然后用擦干碗碟的布擦了擦手。他握住了Q的手，并攥了一下。

Q向后退去，靠在了吧台上。“你在沉思？”他问。

Bond耸了耸肩，对他思绪之前的走向感到有些不适。“再来一点红酒？”他提议道。

“酒精是你解决所有事情的方案，”Q笑出了声，但依旧跟在Bond身后走进了客厅，接受了Bond按进他手里的那杯已经被重新倒满的红酒，“你是在试图把我灌醉吗？”他挑起一侧的眉毛问道。

Bond向Q看去。他无精打采地坐在沙发上，看起来昏昏欲睡，他的脸颊因他之前喝下的一点点红酒而微微发红。他看起来十分可口。

“毫不惊讶我会这样想。”Bond作弄道。

Bond拿起了Q的笔记本，为他自己在沙发上腾出了地方，在Q手忙脚乱地试图拿回它时把它举出了他能够得到的范围。

“担心我会发现你的色情片吗？”他调笑道。

Q翻了个白眼。“我是个专业的黑客，Bond。 _Silva_ 都不可能找到我电脑上的色情片。”他的嘴角弯起，眼中闪烁着顽皮的光芒，“再说了，最好的东西在书架上呢。”

“喔，真的吗？”Bond立刻站了起来，走到了那两座在Q的平板电视旁的巨大的嵌入式书架旁。

“说真的，Bond！”Q的声音依旧包含笑意，但在Bond的目光扫向他时他正在脸红，他的鼻子埋进了酒杯里。

Bond审视着那两个吓人的书橱。它们每一个都至少有六英尺宽，顶着高高的天花板，并放满了书。“我觉得我可能需要一个提示。”

Q喝了一大口红酒。“法语比其他任何语言都能更加地……引起共鸣。”

Bond贪婪地微笑了起来。“我一直打算重新温习我的法语来着。”

左手边的书架上全都是英文书籍。而右手边的书架上的书则主要是阿拉伯语和法语，还穿插着其他几种语言。Bond开始根据书名把它们一一抽出来，随机地翻看着它们然后再把它们放回去。

终于他拿到了一本使他挑起双眉的书。“艳体诗？”

Q的双眼明亮，他的微笑从某种意义上讲既邪恶又尴尬。“我的想象力非常生动。”

“能看得出来。”Bond翻看了几页，“我需要增加我的词汇量。”他抱怨道。

“现在是不是到了我应当表示愿意向你提供私人课程的时候？”

_天啊。_ 一小股欲望使得Bond的心跳加速并口干舌燥。他的大脑一瞬间因Q在床上的画面而停止了运转——他柔韧的身体在Bond身下扭动着，那颓废的声音在Bond的耳边低声说着色情的法语单词。Bond肯定还没从之前的失血中恢复出来，因为他可以发誓他的膝盖绝对在那一瞬间有些发软。

期望着一直背对着Q能够帮忙隐藏住他的反应，Bond跪下了身，看向书架底层那些更加厚重的书籍。

“啊哈！”他把一本厚重的、如同茶几一般大的书抽了出来，“色情照片。不需要任何翻译。”

“那些是……艺术品！”Q虚弱地抗议道，他的双颊现在变成了非常可爱的粉色。

Bond拿着那本书走回了沙发边，坐进沙发里并翻阅着书页。那些照片其实真的非常具有艺术性。其中的一些色彩饱满但大部分都是黑白照片，是对光影的研究。没有像裸体照那样露骨的东西，更确切地说，每一张照片都像是在颂扬男性美。有些是大特写照片，相机镜头似乎含情脉脉地留恋在肩胛优雅的弧度上，半侧的臀部的曲线上，还有下颌与脖颈之间的柔软的凹陷处。另一些则是人像照，一个单独的全裸的男子或偶尔会有一对男人紧紧地相拥着。

Bond戏谑地朝Q挑起了一侧的眉毛。“那么，让我们来看看哪一位是你的最爱吧。”他把书脊平衡在他的一只手掌中，然后松开了另一只握住封面的手，让书页自然地打开到最经常被翻阅的那页。

“你和你的……那些秘密间谍的小技巧都去死吧！”Q和颜悦色地抱怨道。

“那么……是哪张呢？”Bond大声思索道。两张人像都非常的色情却同时又不知何故地……几乎有些脆弱。其中的一张上，一个金发的男人躺在浴缸里，他的肩膀和手臂搭在浴缸的边缘处，指间漫不经心地夹着一根香烟。他的头向后仰着，他侧着脸吐出了一口烟雾。一小滴水顺着他喉咙瘦长的线条向下流去，停留在了他喉结的凸起处。

“如果我告诉你的话就是作弊了……你必须要自己猜。”

Bond仔细地审阅着两张照片。“这一张。”他确定地说道，指向了另一页上的人像照。那个男人有着深色的头发，不像Q那样纤细但身形依旧修长而轻盈。他的双膝叠起，身体慵懒地跪趴在地，他脊椎的曲线令人感到窒息。他的双手在他的头顶上方，使他身体优雅的弧度变得更加突出，把他的脸隐藏在了镜头之外。

“所以……这是你喜欢的类型？个子高，然后有深色的头发？”Bond问道，因这个想法而奇怪地有些不悦。

Q摇了摇头。“这和体型没有关系。这只是——他的那种方式——”Q仿佛止住了任何其他的他想要说出的话。他耸了耸肩，又喝了一大口酒。

Bond几乎不自觉地用他的手指拂过那张照片，用他带着茧的指尖描绘着那个男人的脊椎的柔软的弧度。Q在他身边发出了一声细小、惊讶的声音。

“他在等待着，”Bond说道，当他再次思考着这张照片时他的声音低沉而轻柔，“他不是一个人，不像那个在浴缸里的人。他知道有别人在那里，在看着他，而他在……期待着。等待着第一下触摸。”

Q的双眼几乎变成了的绿褐色，因他对Bond的话所起的反应而变得更深。他粉色的舌头伸了出来，紧张地舔着他的嘴唇。

“你会想象着哪种？”Bond问道，他的声音因这个想法而变得沙哑，“用你的那个……生动的想象力。你是那个看着他的男人，还是说你是 _他_ ……等待着被触碰的那个？”

Q吞咽了一下。那一瞬间被无限地拉长，就当Bond以为Q不会回答时他终于张开了口。“他，”他说道，声音粗哑而不稳，“等待着被触碰。他……”Q猛地吸了一口气，仿佛他直到刚刚才想起要呼吸似的，“他甚至没有在看。只是他的后背，那么脆弱。他——”

Q好像失去了勇气，忽然把视线从Bond身上转移开来。“这张照片里带着信任。”Q的嘴角酸苦地扭曲着，而Bond几乎能感觉到他们二人之间正在慢慢筑起一座高墙，“你总是渴望你不能拥有的东西。他们不是这么说吗？”

Bond能感受到零散的愤怒低沉地在他的胃中燃烧着。“谁说那是你不能拥有的了？”

Q跳起身，动作有些急躁。他慌张地走到了书架旁，把Bond放错顺序的一些书重新整理好。Bond能看到他细瘦的胸膛因他深深吸入的一口气而隆起，然后他慢慢地呼出了它。

“我明天必须要开始照常工作了。”Q说道，依旧盯着那排整齐的书。

“什么？”Bond因话题生硬地被转变而眨了眨眼。

Q依旧背对着Bond。现在他的声音冷酷而干脆，之前那些沙哑的温热感已荡然无存。“你已不在濒死边缘，所以我可以在家工作的特权已经到此结束了。而你明天同样必须去医疗部报到，即使是Ross医生和我一起也不能再继续拦住他们了。”

“我了解了。”Bond事实上，真的了解了。实话实说他一直以来都在固执地拒绝着去思考比当下更遥远的事情，下定决心要享受他与Q之前的那首无论该被称作什么的小插曲。而现在，看起来，外界的影响已经不能再被忽视了。

所以，就是明天了，Bond会去总部报到并恢复他通常的伤后日常。医疗部无疑会从给他一个更加强力的物理治疗方案开始，而在晚上他则会回到他那间毫无生气的、空荡荡的公寓。他的头脑甚至只是想起这点就反感起来，然而还有什么其他选择呢？

Bond放下了他的酒杯，走到了Q身后，站在与他一步之遥的地方，以便于不要使他感到太过拥挤。他研究着Q僵硬的后背，和那双灵巧的手拂过书籍时的那些焦躁不安的小动作。

“ _我_ 可以做饭，作为一个改变，”他发觉他自己开口道，“当然，如果对把你的厨房托付给我感到信任的话。”

Q猛然转过头，惊讶地瞪大了双眼，然后他克制住了他的表情，变得更加镇定。“什么？”

Bond走得更近了一些。“我明天可以给我们做晚餐。”他挑起嘴角，“为了庆祝我从无论M那里准备好的什么样的谴责中存活了下来。”

Q转过身，把他的后背靠在了书柜上。“一直以来——你可以做饭而你从没提起过？懒虫。”他缓缓地开始微笑起来，笑意慢慢在他脸上扩散，并用一种使他看起来极其年轻并迷人的方式点亮了他的双眼。

Bond控制不住地伸出手，他的拇指轻柔地爱抚着那个只有当Q真诚地、由衷地微笑时才会出现的浅浅的酒窝。“在那之后就是周末……”

一瞬间Q的微笑摇摇欲坠，Bond把手放回了他的身侧。“我没有想——”

“不，”Q强调道，握住了Bond的手，“我想要你留在这里。那会……让我感到很开心。”

Bond胸口处突然的紧张感被抹去。“我不会无限期地侵扰你的家，Q，我只是……”

“你想待多久就待多久。”Q的双眼在他的镜片后面闪烁着，他的声音无比的真诚，“我喜欢你在这里。”

Bond微笑了起来。“那就好。你的沙发非常的舒服。”

Q窃笑了一下。“而你的公寓压抑得令人难以置信。说实话，Bond， _亨特库比_ 都比你的住处更加温暖并有人气。在那里待了五分钟之后甚至连 _我_ 都会想把自己灌到头脑一片空白。”

Bond轻声地笑了。Q在他身边有一定的舒适感，他温暖地想到，那让他可以拿亨特库比说笑。他之前甚至拿Silva开过玩笑。他们也许不能确切地知道他们之间的关系会走向何处，但不可否认的是他们之间的关系已经和第一次他无心地在Q支部碰了Q的那个紧张的夜晚大不相同。

“自以为是的混蛋，”Bond说道，“不过你没说错。在我之前被推定死亡之后他们就把我公寓里所有的东西都卖掉了。我觉得并不值得费力，从某种意义上讲，去重建那一切。我几乎从不住在那。”

他试图把这当成一句玩笑话，但Q却好像有些内疚，他的眼神严肃了起来。“你不该让那件事发生的，Bond。每个人都需要一个归宿。”

Q语气中的痛楚再次狠狠地击中了他。在一段看上去完全糟透了的人生之后，Q自己搭建起了这个地方，一个终于能让他有所归属的地方，而现在他在对Bond发出一个公然的邀请，同样允许他踏入此地。“而这是你的。”Bond严肃地答道，“谢谢你同我分享它。”

“嗯……这里和Q支部。我花了一段时间才意识到，但那是另一个让我有归属感的地方。”

Bond点了点头。在Q支部时Q看起来完全活生生的。就像……

“出任务的时候，”Bond承认道，“那会让我有归属感。在那时我会觉得我还活着。”他意识到他依旧握着Q的手，低头看向他们纠缠在一起的手指，“我也会死在那。”他若有所思地结束道。Q畏缩了一下，而直到那时Bond才意识到他把最后一句话大声说了出来。对他而言那只不过是一个简单的事实，但当他抬头看去时Q仿佛——几乎是受伤的，但他马上使他的表情再次看起来冷静又客观。

“如果我能阻止它的话那就不会发生。”他坚定地说，走到了一旁，远离了Bond，拿起了他们的酒杯。

“Q，抱歉，我不是说……”

“别为此担心了，Bond。”Q正忙着走向厨房，相当明显地回避着Bond的注视。“休息一会吧。我可不想要医疗部因为你明天看起来很疲倦而来追杀我。事实上他们很有可能已经会因为我在你的肋骨还断着的情况下睡在沙发上而把我臭骂一通了。我不认为他们有意识到一个坏脾气的双零特工能有多坚决。”

天啊。Bond再次搞砸了。完全不令人惊讶。

“相信我，他们知道的。”他讽刺地说。双零特工们是臭名昭著的坏病人，就像他们在感情关系中是臭名昭著的控制狂一样。而Bond显然两者皆是。

Q把酒杯放到了一块用来擦干碗碟的布上，同时Bond从一个可以存放物品的软垫搁脚凳中拿出了他之前一直在用的枕头和毛毯，把它们丢到了沙发上。

Q在他卧室的门前停了一下。“睡个好觉。”

“晚安，Q。睡个好觉。”

Bond躺在沙发上，听着Q在换衣服、洗脸、刷牙时发出的那些轻轻的居家的声音。亲密、私人的声音。他和Q在过去的几天内变得如此亲近，然而他仍有一种一切只是暂时的感觉，仿佛它将转瞬即逝。每一次他们之间的关系开始变得紧张时他们二人中的其中一人就会后退一步。

_你总是渴望你不能拥有的东西_ ，Q如此说过。

Bond躺在Q的沙发上，听着Q在一门之隔的地方发出的声音并 _渴望着_ 。


	20. 噩梦

Bond慢跑归来，微笑着从包中拿出了他新得到的、带有掌纹识别系统的电子开锁器。Q在他们回到总部后不到两小时就把这个交给了他，明显（同样完全正确地）对Bond能够亲自计算出用来打开Q的大门的、会随着时间变换的密码的能力表示怀疑。

那差不多就是他最后一次和Q说话的时候了。当天下午在不丹出任务的009把他自己卷入到了某些极糟的麻烦中。最后，在午夜时，Q把Bond赶出了Q支部，并对他发誓说自己会坐MI6的车回去。如果他到今晚还没回家的话Bond也许会考虑把他绑回家。毕竟，他的确还欠Q一顿晚餐。

Bond随手关上了房门，然后脱掉了他的运动鞋。他穿着袜子悄声走进了起居室，对着他自己的发现露出了一个微笑。Q像没有骨头似的横躺在沙发上，正枕着Bond的枕头、轻声打着呼噜。他的眼镜斜挂在脸上，Bond小心翼翼地摘下了它，把它放到了茶几上。他克制住了想要用手揉一揉Q那头纷乱的黑发的欲望，安静地走过起居室，到浴室里冲了个澡。

当他正在重新穿上牛仔裤时，他听到起居室里传出了含混的声响。Bond从浴室里冲了出去，在沙发前宽慰地刹住了脚。Q只是在做梦——看样子是一个噩梦。

“Q……醒醒……”他不假思索地伸出手，碰了碰Q的肩膀。

Q猛地动了一下，慌乱地坐起了身，狠狠地给了Bond的下巴一肘。Bond下意识地抓住了他的手腕，试图压制住他，但Q充满敌意地对着他的前臂咬了下去。Bond痛哼了一声，试图叫出Q的名字。电光石火之间，Q对着Bond的腿踢了一脚并用头撞上了他的下巴，使他向后踉跄了几步，被咖啡桌重重地绊倒在地。

这一次，Bond沉着地向后退了退。同时Q站起了身，身体绷得像一根钢丝一样紧。他茫然地瞪大了双眼，四处张望着，寻找着下一个威胁。

“Q，”Bond勉强喘息道，“我是Bond。你是安全的。你之前在做梦。”

Q僵住了，他染满血迹的双唇无声地张了张，然后他找回了自己的声音。“Bond？”他问道，皱起了眉。

“是的。”Bond曲身站了起来，无视了他依旧在愈合的肋骨的抗议。

Q整个人都在颤抖。他的膝盖看起来彻底罢工了，他生硬地坐回了沙发上。“我 _看_ 不见了。”他说道，听起来既困惑又难过。

 _操。_ Bond一瞬间想起了当他们在Vesper的忌日里一起喝空了一瓶威士忌时Q的自白。

 _说实话，最糟糕的那部分是当一个小混蛋想起来拿走我的眼镜的时候，_ Q当时是这样说的。 _我不常梦到那段时光，但是当我梦到它时，这是我会梦见的事。变得什么都看不到。所有的一切都化成了色彩和噪音的混合体，不能看到下一次触碰会来自于哪个方向。对于外界的一切我都无力抵抗。_

“我的天，Q，对不起，”Bond粗声道，“你的眼镜在茶几上。给你……”他把它拿了起来，用它碰了碰Q的手。Q畏缩了一下——天啊，他不带眼镜的时候真的完全看不见——但之后几乎有些狂乱地一把抓住了它，折开了镜腿然后把它戴到了脸上。

“哦，真是 _该死_ ，”他说，在他能清楚地看到Bond之后眨了眨眼，“我都对你做了些什么？”他绕过茶几，在Bond身边跪了下来。

“比我应得的差得远多了，”Bond苦笑道，“我很抱歉，Q，我甚至没想到……你的眼镜看起来好像它有可能会碎掉……”

“别管那个了，”Q道，他的语气变得沉稳了一些，“我——我咬你了？”他的双眼盯着Bond的前臂，那里有一个无法被掩饰的咬痕正在缓缓地渗着血。Q用手背擦了擦嘴，惊恐地看着他苍白的皮肤蹭上的那些血污。

“我没有病。你不用担心——”

“ _我知道，_ ”Q简洁地打断道，“天啊，Bond，我 _咬_ 了你，而且——我还做了什么？你的肋骨？”

Q伸出了一只手，仿佛想要触碰Bond裸露的胸膛，却又唐突地收了回去。

“我没事，Q。真的。 _你_ 还好吗？你刚刚给我的那个格拉斯哥之吻[1]可真是好得要命。”

Q局促地揉了揉他的额头，仿佛这才想起来他之前做了什么似的。“我没事。我去拿急救箱。”

在Q从洗手间拿着急救箱走出来前，Bond能听到他快速地洗了洗他的手和脸。

Q在沙发上挨着Bond坐了下来，快速而灵敏地打开了箱子，但当他伸手去拿那支用来涂在伤口上的抗菌剂时他的手明显地颤抖着。

“给我吧，”Bond说道，小心地从他那里拿过了纱布，避免着直接碰到他的手指，“我可以自己来。”他不想在Q需要一些空间时逼迫他接受那些近距离的亲密接触。

Q用双手撑着头，低头看向自己的脚。“我很抱歉。”他紧绷绷地说道。

“没有什么需要道歉的。”Bond坚定地说，“天知道我有多常做恶梦，我应该知道会发生什么的。”他笑了一下，“就想想当你狠狠地揍了一个双零特工一顿的留言传开时你在工作上的声誉会有多大的进步吧。你的科技产品的归还率会一飞冲天的。”

Q抬起头，尖锐地扫了他一眼。“这不好笑。”

“的确，”Bond同意道。但他宁可惹Q生气也不愿看到他像几秒之前那样接近哭泣的边缘。“Q，你累坏了。我没事了。去休息一会吧。我还欠你一顿晚餐呢，我更希望能看到你可以在那期间保持清醒。”

“是的。你说得对。”Q依旧在出汗，并且还是有些发抖，而Bond几乎被想要紧紧抱住他的欲望所吞没。但他们只是互相简洁地点头致意。Bond看着Q走进了卧室，坚定地在身后关上了门。

* * *

他们晚餐则变成了一个对那些欲言又止的举止的研究。Q在晚餐要马上准备好的时候出现了，刚刚洗过澡但依旧睡眼惺忪，每当他们对上彼此的眼神时Q都会紧张地把目光移到一旁。

Bond完全明白为什么Q会有这样的举动，而Q知道Bond对此一清二楚。他的双眼在Bond那些正在变得越来越深的淤青和那片贴在他前臂的纱布上徘徊着，但他什么都没说。

他们反而聊了聊Bond是在哪里学会的做咖喱，还有009的那个可以称得上是灾难的任务。他们交换了一些关于Mallory、Tanner和Moneypenny的小趣闻，之后又讲了讲关于其他双零特工的那些各种各样的、未必完全真实的冒险之举的故事。

这次是Q洗的碗，Bond忽然意识到他们今晚一直都没有互相触碰过。这是Q的意思吗，还是说是Bond自己的？实话实说，Bond真的不知道。在Bond最后收尾时Q一直和他保持着距离，但Bond同样也没有采取主动措施，他不太确定Q对他们的肢体接触会有什么反应。

他靠到了吧台边，看着Q，试图寻找一些他该做些什么的暗示，但却什么都没发现。

“你肯定累了，”Q头也不回地说道，“如果你想的话你可以走了，我会把这边收拾好。”

这是一个拒绝吗？它显然听起来像是一个拒绝，然而Q的态度显得有些太过警觉。比起谨慎来讲，那更像是……警醒。

 _真是该死，_ Bond想。委婉从来不是他的长项，他不妨干脆直接按照他的名声行事。

“我要怎么做？”他唐突地问道。Q关掉了水，小心翼翼地擦干了他的手。

“关于什么事？”Q试图使他的语气听起来很随意，但却悲惨地失败了。

“关于……这个。”Bond对他们之间空荡荡的距离比了个简洁的手势，“Q，我只是觉得我像一个该死的傻子一样，没能更理解你当时的情况。我也很担心刚刚的事会对你有怎样的影响。但除此之外，我他妈完全没有把之前发生过的那些事放在心上。所以就直接告诉我……你是生气了、还是觉得懊恼、还是说你讨厌我、或者是说别的什么？因为我极其确定我不需要在十点就去睡觉，除非你只是试图在把我赶走。”

Q仿佛整个人都松懈了下来，之前紧绷的僵硬感从他的脊椎中消失不见。“我完全没有想要把你赶走。我只是……”他看向Bond，今晚第一次没有避开他们之间的对视，“我觉得，我只是有些尴尬。而且我把你弄伤了。”

Bond感觉自己的一个心结被解开了。他向前移了移。“Q，如果我连几下重击都接受不了的话那我可真的是一个糟糕透顶的双零特工。而且你没有什么需要觉得尴尬的。说实话，我很佩服你。你挺……好斗的。”

“别恭维我，”Q尖锐地说道，“你之前经历过比那些糟糕一万倍的事情。真正的 _折磨_ 。而你却——你却没有因此变得 _支离破碎_ 。”

“你也没有，”Bond坚定道。Q低头看着自己的手，同时Bond又向前走了一步，站到了与他一步之遥的地方。“我还能碰你吗？”

Q猛然抬起了头，看起来万分惊讶。“ _当然_ 了，”他说，“我没有想要暗示说你不能那么做。我觉得在那之后也许你不会想——”

“Q，”Bond打断道，“就稍微安静一会。”他缓缓伸出手，把Q拉进了他的怀中，感觉到他一时间吓了一跳，但之后却在他们的拥抱中慢慢放松了下来。即使他们几乎差不多高，Q的身体依旧完美地贴合着Bond的身线，他叹了口气，把额头贴到了Bond的前脖颈上。

Bond的手温柔地动了动，安抚地滑过Q的背部。他们久久地站在那里，一时间，除了他们平静的呼吸声外一切鸦雀无声。Bond清空了他脑海中的一切思绪，只留下了Q在他双臂中的那种感觉。Q放心地靠在他身上，同时最后一丝紧张感慢慢地从他们二人的身上消失得无影无踪——他身体带来的温暖的体温，他的气味所带来的舒适感，他的呼吸轻柔而湿热地打在Bond的前颈上。

“来吧，”最终，Bond低声道，“陪我看会儿电视。我已经把你藏在录像机里的那些《疯狂汽车秀》[2]都翻出来了。”

Q笑出了声，靠着Bond的脖子摇了摇头。“你到底是怎么……”

他向后退去，探究地观察着Bond的表情。他迷人的灰绿色的双眼明亮而湿润，他柔软而灵巧的双唇是恰到好处的粉色。Bond忽然、非常非常地、想要吻上他，胜过于想要亲吻这世上其他的一切。

Q一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，然后他迅速低下了头，向后退了几步。“好吧，”他说，“我们去看电视。”

* * *

三集之后Bond几乎快要睡着了，他的头再一次地枕上了Q的大腿，Q的左手心不在焉地梳过他的头发，同时右手在敲打着笔记本。键盘的敲击声停止了一会，Bond把他的目光从电视上移开，发现Q正在看着他，他低着头，眼镜被他靠在沙发上那侧的脸颊挤得有些歪斜。

Bond仰起头，微笑地看着Q，用指尖轻柔地扶正了他的眼镜。“那么，你睡觉时也带着它？”他困倦地问道。

Q稍稍有些脸红，但没有避开Bond的注视，点了点头。“这挺可笑的，我知道。但镜框是我自己的设计的。它的内芯是纯钛的，外层是形状记忆聚合物。它比它看起来要更加结实。它可以弯曲，但不会碎掉。”

Bond的微笑变得更加明显。“就像你似的。”

Q双颊上的红晕变得更深了一些，但他的嘴弯成了一个微笑。“去睡觉吧。你开始说胡话了。”

Bond若有所思地哼了一声，再次闭上了他的双眼，沉溺于Q的抚摸之中。 _的确是胡话。_ Q的每一项发明都是他本人的映像： _充满弹性又巧夺天工——_ Bond对他自己露出了一个微笑—— _而且使人感到渴望。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：格拉斯哥之吻：Glasgow kiss，俚语，指用头撞别人的动作。1982年《每日镜报》第一次在书面上使用了这个俚语：“格拉斯哥有着它独特的打招呼的方式……还有格拉斯哥之吻——用额头狠狠地撞一下对方的鼻子。”  
> [2]：《疯狂汽车秀》：Top Gear，是英国BBC电视台出品的一档汽车节目。始创于上个世纪80年代。


	21. 探访

Bond晨跑归来，却发现Q已经洗过了澡并穿好了衣服。他惊讶地在玄关站住了身，脱掉了他的运动鞋。

“我还以为……你会在周日早上睡个懒觉呢。”他评论道。

Q看起来有些急躁，他回避着Bond的目光。“我要出门办点事。下午就回来。”

“没问题。”Bond一边走进浴室一边脱掉了他身上沾满汗水的T恤，假装没有看到Q放下心来的眼神。所以说，这就是为什么之前当Bond提出要留下来渡过周末时Q会有些犹豫的原因。

Bond任由水流冲刷过他的身体，与自己的道德心做着斗争。不过，当他听到房门关闭的声响后，他在几秒之内就走出了淋浴间，迅速擦干了身体并穿好了衣服。

他一路跟着Q走到了塔夫内尔公园地铁站，在走下楼梯时小心地和他保持了一段距离，跟在他身后走进了与他相隔一节的车厢。十五分钟后Q在查令十字站下了地铁，登上了前往奥平顿[1]的火车。又过了半小时，他在埃尔姆斯达德树林火车站下了车。为了避免让自己在这个狭小的火车站台上撞见Q，Bond在车厢里徘徊了一会，然后在最后一秒跳下了火车。

火车渐行渐远，Bond仔细巡视了一圈车站内部，然后看了看正对着大门的街道。他没有找到Q。他随意地走出了车站，靠在门边向街道两侧看去。但Q的身影依旧无处可寻。

 _该死。_ Bond又去看了一眼车站里的男洗手间，但里面空无一人。最终他走到了街上，用手挡遮住阳光，四处寻找着Q的背影。

“丢东西了？” 比起恼怒，Q的语气更像是被逗笑了。他从一棵橡树后走了出来，它在Bond的右侧，距离他几乎不到二十英尺。“我以为你是个 _专业人士_ 呢。”他干巴巴地说。

天啊。Bond感觉自己脸红到了可笑的程度。“通常来讲，我的目标没有瘦到能够躲在小树苗后而不被发现的程度。”他反驳道，试图挽回一点他的尊严。

Q只是上下打量着他。最终他好像做出了一个决定。“如果你非要来的话，那就走吧。”他开始顺着街道向前走去。

Bond小跑了几步追了上来，忽然感觉有点困窘。他之前保证过会让Q保留他自己的秘密，然而现在他在这，在尾随他时被抓了个现行。“我可以在这里等你，”他不情愿地承认道，“那边的那间咖啡店看起来……挺可爱的。”

Q带着笑意哼了一声。“相信我，那家咖啡店简直是糟糕透顶。”他说道。虽然他只是在说笑，但他的措词仍旧狠狠地击中了Bond的胸口。

他忽然停下了身。“我一直有。相信你，我是说。”Bond笨拙地说。他沮丧地呼了一口气。“我不该来的。”

当Q停下脚步、转过身面对着Bond时，他的那种脆弱的疏离感已经褪去了一些。他向前迈了一步，握住了Bond的手。“我并不介意。真的。”他叹了口气，“有你在的话事情也许会变得轻松一些。”

在那句神秘的评论之后他松开了Bond的手，转过身继续向前走去。“大概要走一公里左右。这通常是一段挺愉快的路程。”他说道，然后再次陷入沉默之中，仿佛迷失在了他自己的思绪里。Bond走到他身侧，同样保持着安静。

就当Bond以为这片处于布罗姆利的偏远的森林区里其实什么都没有时，他们走到了一栋巨大的庄园面前，它坐落在一条圆形车道之后，隐秘于树林之中。 _埃弗斯莱_ ，车道上立着的一个标牌上如此写到。 _“我们提供全心全意的关怀”_ 。

Bond跟在Q身后走上了楼梯然后穿过了大门。在一个看起来像是前台和护士站的结合体的后侧站着一位穿着护士服、面带明亮微笑的灰发女人。

“你好啊，Vanessa。”Q说。

“你好啊，亲爱的，”那个女人向Q问候道，“你今天带了一位朋友过来。真是令人开心！”

Q稍稍有些脸红，那个女人的笑意变得更加明显。“她今天在花园里。”

Bond握住了Q的手，然后攥了一下。“谢谢您。”他替他们二人说道。Q的脸变得更红了，但他没有把手从Bond的手中抽回。

他们在走向后花园的时路过了几位住户和工作人员。所有的住户都上了年纪。其中一两位在Bond路过时对他投以尖锐的注视，但大部分人都在用他们那种有些含糊的眼神漠不关心地四处张望着。

Bond以为他会见到Q的grand-mère（外祖母），但Q在露台上停住了身，俯瞰着整个后花园，然后朝着下面的一位坐在长椅上的中年女士比了个手势。她风韵犹存，深棕色的发丝中只掺杂着零星的银发。一开始Bond以为她是一位员工，但片刻之后他意识到了她穿着简单的便装，而不是代表着员工身份的制服或护士服。

Q轻轻坐到了露台的围墙上，一时间没有表达出任何想要向前更近一步的意愿。他盯着Bond看了很久。

“我 _妈妈_ ，”他最终柔声道，“她有点……糊涂。为了避免使她感到困扰，我用她的名字——Naila——来称呼她。她还有些喜怒无常。她没法控制住自己，她原来完全不是这样。她不会伤害我，但是……你应该做好心理准备。”

Bond点了点头，他的胸口随着Q不带感情的解释的每一字变得越来越疼。“她真年轻。”他不禁思索道。

Q点了点头。“不是老年痴呆。她这样已经有十五年多了。她变成这样的时候——当时她比现在的我还要年轻。”他的嘴角苦涩地扭曲了起来。不知为何，Bond知道无论Q接下来要说什么，那都将是最糟糕的部分。Q飞快地眨了眨眼，避开了Bond的注视。“她完全不认识我了。”最终，他轻声说道。

Bond又攥了一下Q的手，感到无能为力。他并没有关于他父母的死亡的清晰记忆，只是对自己原来曾有过一个母亲有着模糊的印象。然而，这一切一定都糟了无数倍，Q的母亲依然活着，但却像是变了个人，甚至无法认出自己的儿子？

“我很抱歉，Q。”到头来，Bond这样说道。

Q点点头，清了下嗓子。“重度顺行与逆行性遗忘，他们是这么说的，”他说道，小心地保持着平淡的语气，“如果受到刺激的话她会觉得自己依旧不到二十岁，或是只有二十出头，每天的情况都不一样。有时候她会提起孩子的事情，但那很少发生。她在生下我的时候只有十七岁，当然了，在她读完大学之前的那几年里是grand-mère（外祖母）在抚养我。”

Bond点头示意，在脑海中把好几个月之前他在通讯器里偷听到的Q的话和其他的片段拼凑到了一起。 _现在转移她——你知道那将会引发什么样的精神创伤吗？在我来这的时候，我只提过一个要求，一个，只要求保障她的安全……_

“嗯，那么，我们走吧。”Q松开了Bond的手，沿着露台的台阶向下走去。

当他们走近时那位女士抬起了头，含糊地微笑了一下，然后再次看向花园的景色。一只白色的蝴蝶正翻飞在花丛中，她的双眼追随着它的踪迹。Q在花坛低矮的围墙上坐了下来，犹豫了一会之后，Bond坐到了Q的身侧。

“你好呀，Naila。”Q说道，语调温柔。

“你好呀。”她明快地微笑道。那个笑容Bond感到呼吸一窒，当她笑起来时她的眼睛简直和Q的一模一样——灰绿色的双眼闪烁着微光，外眼角处有着细小的笑纹。她看向Q，稍稍皱起眉头。当她把目光转移到Bond身上时，她的表情恢复了平静。

“这是James。”Q说。

“很高兴能见到你，”Nalia说道，她的嗓音同Q的一样优雅而饱满，“James。你是……？”她再次看向Q，有些犹豫。

“Jasper，”Q圆滑地答道，“今天花园里的风景真漂亮，不是吗？”

“是的。我非常喜欢花。”她看着Q，眼中忽然闪烁着机敏的光芒，“Jasper是个很可爱的名字。在我的母语里它的意思是‘珍宝的守护者’。”

“是吗？”Q轻柔地微笑道，“那么，我想这是一个很恰当的名字。我给你带了这个。”他从胸前的口袋中拿出了一个被闪闪发光的红色锡纸包裹着的、椭圆形的小东西。

Bond能感觉出这种剧情似乎已经重复上演过无数次，但Nalia似乎真的感到很惊讶，像个孩子似的拍起了手。“杏仁膏[2]！”

Q把它递了过去，她接过它然后立刻拆开了包装。“我最喜欢这个了。”她承认道。她咬了一口，开心地微笑了起来，然后看向他们二人，把杏仁膏向前递去：“你们想要一点吗？”

他们谢绝了她的好意，而她耸了耸肩，又咬了一口。

她开心地喋喋不休地谈论着花园和一些她最近在做的事情，在叙述中把冬季和夏季做过的事情混淆在了一起，然而她自己却好像丝毫没有注意到这其中的矛盾之处。Q熟练地应对着他们之间的交谈，每当她看起来有些困惑时就用一些柔和的问题把她的思绪引向别处。

当她正说到她之前烤过的一块蛋糕时她忽然顿住了，再次把尖锐的目光投向Q。“你是Richard的朋友吗？”她问道。

Q几乎难以察觉地抖了一下，他双眼四周的肌肉稍稍有些紧绷，而他的手忽然僵硬了起来。“我恐怕我不是，”他说，“那个蛋糕是你自己装饰的，还是——”

“你之前告诉过我你是Richard的朋友的！”Naila打断了他，“为什么你没带他来？”她的声音歇斯底里地拔尖，“我不在乎关于你的事。 _他_ 应该来看我的。”她站起身，生气地看向四周。

“我敢肯定他马上就会到了。”Q低声安抚道。他同样站起了身，把一只手搭到了她的肩上，试图使她安下心来。“给我讲讲——”

“骗子！”Naila的双眼瞪大了。她粗暴地把Q的手臂打到了一旁，而Bond发觉他自己已经站了起来，几乎有些控制不住地想要挡在他们之间。“别再骗人了。你们一直都在骗我。我想见 _Richard_ ，而不是你。他在哪？现在就告诉我！”她变得越来越焦躁不安，说到最后时她几乎是在尖叫。

Vanessa，之前在前台和他们打过招呼的那位女士，快步走下了露台的台阶。

Q把他的声音压得更低，继续用安抚的语调说道：“ _S'il-te-plait ne te mets pas dans cette état,_ _（请你不要苦恼，）_ ”他小声道，“ _Je sais que c'est perturbant, mais tout ira bien._ _Richard sera bientôt de retour. Profite du jardin, c'est une belle journée. Il ne devrait y avoir rien d'autre que du bonheur dans un jour comme celui-là ._ _（_ _我知道这使你感到困惑_ _，_ _但一切都会没事的。_ _Richard_ _马上就会回来。继续享受花园的风景吧，今天的天气真的很好。在这样的日子里我们最应该保持愉快的心情了。）_ ”

Naila用哀求的目光看向Bond。“ _Je me fiche du jardin. Je veux juste voir Richard,_ _（_ _我不在乎花园。我只想见_ _Richard_ _。_ _）_ ”她说道。她再次向Q看去，嘴角厌恶地扭曲了起来。“ _Je ne veux plus revoir vous et votre face de menteur._ _（我再也不想见到您和您那撒谎的嘴脸了。）_ ”她骂道。

Vanessa跑到了他们身边，有些气喘吁吁。

“好啦好啦，亲爱的，”她对Naila说道，“没有什么需要心烦意乱的，是不是？大家都是好朋友。”

Naila扑进了Vanessa的怀里，抱住了她。Vanessa越过Naila的肩膀看向Q，她的表情充满歉意。“她最近有点焦虑，”她解释道，“我真的非常抱歉，亲爱的。”

“没事的，”Q说道，勉强露出了一个礼貌的微笑，“反正也到了我们应该离开的时间了。祝你有个愉快的下午，Naila。我们改天再见。”

Naila发出了一声愤怒的声音，拒绝转过头来。在Q和Bond走上台阶时Bond能听到Vanessa在讲话：“亲爱的，已经快要到午饭的时间了。你可以帮忙把餐桌布置好……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：奥平顿：Orpington，位于英国伦敦郊区的一个地区。  
> [2]：杏仁膏：Marzipan，又称杏仁糖膏、杏仁糖、杏仁糖衣，是一种主要由食糖和杏仁制成的甜食，可用于烘焙、做糕面装饰或甜品内馅。


	22. 故事

Q和Bond安静地沿着乡村小路向回走去。当他们走上大路时Q看了一眼手表，然后做了个苦相。“我们刚刚错过了一班火车。下一班要等到四十五分钟后了。”他眯起眼，低头看向路面，“我之前没有开玩笑——那家咖啡店真的是糟透了，不过我们还是能从那里买点三文治什么的。”

最后，他们在一张小小的咖啡桌旁坐了下来，点了两份看起来不太能勾起食欲的三文治和两杯相比之下稍好一些的茶。Bond把手搭到了Q的手上，Q朝他露出了一个小小的、感激的笑容。

“跟我讲讲她原来是什么样吧，”Bond说，“在过去的时候。”

一时间Q惊讶地瞪大了眼，但在这之后，他露出了一个温柔的微笑。“她原来……很可爱。我记得当我还在和grand-mère（外祖母）住在一起时我一直很期待她来看我们。”他的嘴角讽刺地撇了撇嘴，但片刻之后他的表情再次变得柔和起来，“那时她还会给 _我_ 带裹着巧克力的杏仁膏。而且她总是在笑。她原来是那么的充满活力。”

Q叹了口气。“但当我搬过去和她一起住之后，我开始慢慢了解到她更真实的一面。说到名字，她的名字—— _Naila_ ——的意思是野心。但她差不多完全与之相反，总是活在自己的梦幻世界里。她一直很聪明，但同时又是那么的愚蠢。”

Q抿了一口茶，平静着他的思绪。“我觉得她曾经很……精力充沛，因为她总是害怕停下思考，哪怕只是一秒。她一个接一个地与不同的男人坠入爱河，他们要么已婚、要么就是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，或者两者皆是。我慢慢学会了不要在意他们。”

Q盯着他的茶杯，他富有表现力的双眉因那些痛苦的往事皱了起来。“在我十一岁的时候grand-mère（外祖母）去世了。然后在十三岁的时候我去了哈罗[1]。”Q盯着Bond看了一会，双眼明亮地闪烁着，“你知道那里是什么样子。他们在问你的名字前会先问你的父母是谁，而 _我_ ，靠着一个正式否认过与我有任何关系的男人付的学费在那里读书。甚至在我还没有被分到任何学院之前全校所有人就都知道我是个私生子了。”

“一群目中无人的小混蛋，”Bond同意道，“当然了，我在伊顿[2]读了两年半之后就被开除了。”

Q翻了个白眼。“的确，不过我的遇到的可不是像‘和女生乱搞’这样的问题。”

Bond哼了一声。“你真的把我的档案背下来了，是不是？”

Q稍稍有些脸红，耸了耸肩。“在十三岁的时候就色诱女佣 _多少_ 是挺令人难忘的。”他揶揄道。

“不过，我当时完全没有那么圆滑，我向你保证。”Bond笑道，“我都几乎没能撩起她的裙子，然后就被自己惹出来的麻烦扫出了校门。并不是说我对此很介意。反正相比之下，我一直更中意费蒂斯[3]一些。”

Q点了点头。“当然了。好吧，我同样也没能在哈罗待多久。”他说，双手紧紧地握住了茶杯，显然正在对他接下来要讲的那部分再三考虑。

Bond没有出声。他已经知道Q是在十六岁时被判的刑；推算时间并不困难。如果Q已经做好了准备、愿意与他分享他入狱的原因做的话他会听他说，但他不会逼迫Q告诉他。

“她的其他的那些男朋友都是些无赖，他们所有人都是，但只有最后的一个，他……很残忍，”Q最终说道，“我是在寒假的时候见到的他，那个时候他就已经是个混蛋了。他总在贬低她，但她听不得一句关于他的坏话。到复活节的时候事情变得更糟了。他开始对她施暴。”

Q抬头看向Bond。“我试过报警，我真的试过，但是她否认了所有的事情，一切都变得徒劳。我那时气坏了，也许还有点懦弱。”他再次移开了目光，双唇紧紧地抿成了一条线，“我就直接……离开了。连再见都没有对她说就直接摔门而去。我靠着之前拿到的一点零花钱在伦敦晃荡了几天，穿着我那件该死的哈罗的校服在街头露宿。我算是走运，没有被人割断脖子。等到开学的那天我自己回到了学校。”

Q一口气喝完了他杯中剩下的那点早已变冷的、带着残渣的茶水。“等到暑假的时候事情已经到了……无法容忍的程度。在这期间他害得她去过几次急诊，但从未有人上前制止过他。他总是在打她，而当我挡在中间时，他也会打我。”

Q的眼神变得冷酷，他的思绪仿佛被困在了回忆之中。“我买了把枪。这是他们给我定罪的证据之一，非法携带枪支。还有预谋犯罪。我只买得起一把坏掉的枪——虽然那个把枪卖给我的人看起来挺不靠谱的，但我觉得那是他肯把一把枪卖给一个孩子的唯一原因。但即使在那时，我也已经很擅长修东西了。我把它拆开，然后又重新装了回去，就那样把它修好了。”

Bond想象着Q那双优雅灵巧的双手握着他的瓦尔特，又想了想那个时候的他。他那时候肯定只有——十六岁？甚至是十五岁？矮小、孤身一人、浑身是伤，年轻的脸庞上露出坚决又专注的神情，小心翼翼地将那把从黑市买回来手枪修好再拼装起来。一股充满保护欲的怒火在Bond体内叫嚣着，仿佛要将他吞噬，他咬紧牙关，努力抗拒着它。

“我不知道我是不是真的想朝他开枪，也许我只是觉得我可以直接……把他吓跑什么的。”Q的嘴角苦涩地扭曲着，“我当时真是个天真的小蠢货。我还没把它完全从我的口袋里拿出来之前他就把它从我手中夺走了，仿佛那什么都不是。他一下把我扫到了房间的另一端，然后把我揍了个半死，但他自己也累得够呛。”

Q笑了一下，但他的笑声冷漠且毫无笑意。“然后他把枪放到了茶几上，去厨房拿了一罐啤酒。就像那样。就像他 _知道_ 我无法对他构成任何威胁似的。”

Q对上了Bond的目光，而Bond再次看到了他眼中闪烁的那种光芒，冰冷而凶狠，与上次他在Mallory的办公室里所看到的那个眼神如出一辙。“他错了。”Q平稳地说，“在他能打开那瓶酒之前我对着他的后背开了三枪。”

“ _做得好。_ ”Bond带着一种冰冷的满足感说道。也许他不该把它说出口，但这是事实。

Q的语气中满是悔恨。“哦，我完全不后悔，一秒都没有过。我只后悔没能早点做完，没能一拿出枪来就把它做到底。”他低下了头，嗓音沙哑，低声道，“对妈妈来讲，那十五分钟就是天壤之别。”

他跌回椅子里，飞快地吐出了那些医学术语。“创伤性脑损伤。胼胝体、双额叶、左海马体和丘脑有多处溢血。她丧失了判断力，情绪易变，并且有虚构证的倾向。当然，还有重度失忆症，医生几乎从来没见过她这么严重的病例了。”他观察着他空荡荡的茶杯，语气疏远而若有所思，“她的思维和记忆被困在了青春期，就像一只琥珀里的蝴蝶一样。”

Bond轻轻地把椅子向Q的方向移了移，伸出一只手搂住了Q的肩膀。Q叹了口气，靠进了Bond的怀里。

“这不是你的错，Q。你做了你力所能及的一切，这已经超出了你所有的责任范围。你当时只是个孩子。”

Q靠着Bond的肩膀摇了摇头，残酷地否认了Bond的话。

“也许对其他人来讲那会是个借口，但对我而言则并非如此，”他紧贴着Bond的衬衫，低声道。他直起了身，眼神深不可测，“我从来不是个孩子，Bond。我在八岁的时候就已经比大多数成年人深思远虑了。我知道事情会有怎样的走向，我只是以为……我以为我有更多的时间。我浪费了太多的时间，试图让自己鼓起勇气付诸行动。我当时就是个懦夫。”

Bond伸出了手，捧住了Q的脸颊。“Q，你是我见过最不像懦夫的一个人了。”

Q叹了口气，他缓缓闭起双眼，感受着Bond的触碰。“我没能救她。”

Bond的脑海中回响起了他说过的其他类似的话。 _我本应该能预料到_ _Silva_ _的事的。即使这只能救一个特工，那在我的良心上也意味着我阻止了一场死亡……_

“你不能救所有人，Q。”

“我知道这点，Bond。”这一刻，Q听起来很疲倦，“但我本应该能救 _她_ 的。”

* * *

他们手牵着手走回了火车站，坐到了站台的长椅上。

“所以说，Richard是你的父亲？”Bond问。

Q点点头。“我的案子在刑事法庭开庭前我的出庭律师曾经试图与他联系过，希望能给我争取来一个监管令。我告诉过她不用白费力气，但她那时既年轻又是个理想主义。我敢肯定她幻想过一段感人的故事——私生子被家族重新接纳、免去牢狱之灾什么的。结果他让她滚开。告诉她说我违反了从不联络的协议所以他会从此停止支付我的学费。不过在当时这件事已经没什么意义了。”

“你知道他是谁？”

Q苦笑了一下。“当然了。他是个根深蒂固的保守党，在马略卡岛[4]上有一幢度假别墅，还在上议院有个席位。他的太太是一位金发美人，生了几个漂亮的金发小孩，他们没比我小多少。”

“我很惊讶你居然还没有毁了他的人生。”

Q笑了，用他的肩膀碰了碰Bond的。“相信我，我想过要那么做。”Bond能看出他有几分认真。Q耸耸肩。“但是，那时他也很年轻。他也不是第一个在女生怀孕之后后悔、希望什么都没发生过的娇生惯养的小孩了。他不值得我的愤怒。”Q露齿一笑，“那可不是什么说笑的事，我向你保证。一旦开始，我很有可能就停不下来了。”

Bond回以微笑。“我对此深信不疑。”

* * *

在回家的路途中Q大部分时间都在打瞌睡。当他们在火车和地铁上时，他一直靠在Bond身上，当他们走上站台时他任由Bond引领他跌跌撞撞地穿过人群。他们走进家门，在玄关处脱下鞋子的时候他依旧打着大大的哈欠。

“抱歉。”Q困倦地微笑道，“我周六睡了太久了，现在还没调整回来。昨天晚上差不多只睡了一两个小时。”

Bond笑了一下。“去躺一会吧。吃晚饭的时候我会叫醒你。”

Q向前迈了一步，但之后再次转过身。他的垂着眼，脸颊烧得火红。“你可以和我一起来的，你知道。和我一起躺一会。”

Bond感觉到一股无法抗拒的感觉正在缓缓地牵引着他。“的确，”他说道，“我可以。”

他跟着Q走进了卧室。Q有些生硬地躺到了床上，Bond在他身旁侧身躺了下来。Q盯着天花板看了一会，同时Bond探究地观察着他的侧颜。Q吞咽了一下，他的喉结动了动。

“现在没有任何其他尚在人世的人比你更了解我了。”Q对着屋顶说道。

Bond从那句陈述中感受到了他的权力与责任。Q从不把信任轻易交付于他人，然而他却主动选择把它交付到了Bond这样的人的手中。这一切到底是在何时发生的，而Bond又是从何时开始同样毫无保留地信任着Q呢？他可以说出同样的话吗——还有尚在人世的人比Q更了解他吗？他不认为有那样的人存在。

Q过身，看向Bond，他镜片后的那双眼睛瞪得大大的、盈满期待。他们向彼此的方向移了移，两具身体轻轻地碰到了一起，他们的脸贴得如此之近，双方都能感觉到对方的呼吸。

Bond用拇指拂过Q的颧骨，Q光滑的皮肤上冒出了一天没有打理过的胡茬，轻轻地刮擦着Bond的手指。“天啊，Q，”他吸了口气，胸口因那些无法言喻的感情而有些发紧，“我只是——”

Q忽然动了一下，把他们的唇火热却又有点尴尬地贴到了一起。Bond下意识地把他拉得更近了一些。他歪了下头，陷入了这个吻中，保守地任Q随意探索。Q伸出了舌尖，品尝着Bond的双唇，他试探性的举动使得Bond的身体发软。天啊，他是那样美妙，非常、非常的美妙……

Q的双手拉着Bond的衬衫，他攥得很紧，几乎使他的手掌发疼。Bond张开了嘴，温柔地吮着Q的舌头，对他发出着邀请。Q轻柔而细微地惊叹着，使得Bond的全身都被一股突然的欲望狠狠地击了一下。

Bond发出了一声低吼，继续亲吻着Q，感受着Q紧紧地靠在他身上，全身都在发抖。他哄骗地吻开了Q的嘴，终于， _终于_ ，吮上了那粉色的下唇，彻底地品尝着他的味道——茶香、暖意、和Q的气息混合在一起。

Q细碎地发出了轻柔而热切的声音，他不自觉地顶起了跨，小幅度地、满是渴求地蹭着Bond。Bond吞下了他所有破碎的呻吟与叹息，把手探进了那头纷乱的发丝，仔细品味着Q那种温暖、柔软和怡人的感觉。

Q抬起身，几乎使得Bond措手不及地翻倒在了床上。他半跪在Bond身上，他的吻是那样的生涩而贪婪，他把舌探得更深，有些狂乱地吸吮着Bond的舌头，仿佛像是无法被满足一般。

Bond感到欲望在他的腹中激烈地燃烧着，使他几乎濒临失控的边缘。所以说，这就是Q在床上的样子——猛烈、专注、同时又充满渴求，他平时所有的冷漠的疏离感都化成了碎片。仅仅是想到这一点Bond就感觉头脑发热——爱欲、占有欲和保护欲近乎失控地在他的胸中骚动着。

天啊，Bond想要对Q做的那些事。他想要把他打碎，想要用所有的方式占有他。想要舔吻他吸吮他进入他，直到Q的过去完全化成灰烬，直到Q的世界中除去Bond之外一切都变得意义全无。 _然后呢？_ Bond的思绪背叛了他，对他悄声道。 _在那之后又会发生什么呢？_

Bond喘了一口粗气，夺过了主动权。他温柔地引导着他们之间的吻，使它渐渐趋向缓和。当这个吻结束时，他不由自主地一路向下，用他的牙齿轻轻地擦过Q苍白的脖颈，在Q的锁骨之间留下了一个吻痕，并对Q因那个吮吻而发出的嘶哑的呻吟而感到洋洋自得。

他把Q拉进了他的怀里，紧紧地抱住了他，Q的头枕在他的胸上，他的眼镜尖锐地抵在他的胸骨上。他们的身体纠缠在一起，二人都明显感受到了对方的勃起。“够了，”Bond粗声道，“这样就够了。”

一时间一切安静了下来，他们只能听到彼此不规则的呼吸声，然后Q抬起了头。“什么？”他探究地盯着Bond的脸，皱起了眉，“该死的，为什么？”

“就只是……”Q看起来无法形容地令他着迷，他已然乱成一团的黑发变得更加的混乱、他粉色的双唇因Bond的吻变得鲜艳而湿润。 _那有些太过了_ ，Bond想要说，他对自己所感受到的那些情绪而感到烦恼不安。 _我不知道我正在做些什么。_ “你现在很心烦意乱。”然而，他却听到他自己这样说道。

他感觉到Q忽然绷紧了身体，他推开Bond，挣扎着坐起了身。

“我很…… _心烦意乱？_ ”他难以置信地问道。

 _操，_ Bond想。

“所以就是这样吗？”Q因之前的亲吻而有些发肿的双唇抿成了一条线，“这是个安抚？”他灰绿色的双眼变得冷酷起来，“还是说你 _可怜_ 我？”

Bond同样坐了起来，他那些混乱的思绪依旧在他的脑海中翻滚着。“当然不是了。”

“那是 _怎么回事？_ ”

“我不 _知道。_ ”Bond厉声道，所有的那些情感上的骚动与困惑达到了一个爆发点，变成了愤怒的沮丧，“你 _他妈的_ 到底想从我这里得到些什么，Q？”

Q从床上爬了下来，拽了拽他的衬衫，避开了Bond的眼神。“我什么都不想要，”他平静地说，“我不需要你给我任何东西。”

“该死的，Q，我不是——”

Bond的手机在他的口袋中向了起来。

Q绷紧了下巴。“你最好先接电话。”

“不。我们先把这件事解决好。”

“要我说我们这边已经结束了。”Q冷若冰霜地说道。

“见鬼了。”Bond站起身，谨慎地向Q的方向走了几步，“Q，我很在乎你。”

“是的。当然了。真是谢谢你。现在告诉我‘但是’后面接着什么话吧……”

“你能不能不要这么——这么 _刻薄_ ，就先听我把话说完？”Bond重重地叹了口气，试图使他自己冷静下来。他把一只手搭到了Q的手臂上，谢天谢地，Q没有避开他。

“Q，你知道我的工作，”Bond说道，声音低沉而粗哑。他把Q拉进了怀里，双唇贴在他的脖颈上，低声道：“你知道我 _是_ 什么样的人。”

“我当然知道，”Q说，语气中已经没有了先前的尖锐，“你真的觉得轮到你决定这个了？要不要保护我远离你和你的工作？这——这简直就是在自视甚高地 _胡说八道。_ ”

这一次，他们二人的手机同时响了起来。Q向后退了一步。“接电话吧，Bond。”他的语气稍微缓和了一些，“我们可以晚点再把它说清楚。”

“他们可以再等几分钟。”

“我们也可以。”Q用有些忧郁的眼神扫过Bond的脸，“花点时间。想清楚你要什么，Bond。同时我也会好好想想的。”

Bond犹豫了一下，他肯定能说些什么来修补一下这一切。但在他能想出任何回复之前，Q已经从口袋中拿出了手机。

“我是Q，”他说道，转过了身。“是的，R，我在听着呢……”

Bond看着他纤细的背影走出了门，然后从口袋里拿出了他自己的手机。“007。”他阴郁地说道，“有什么事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：哈罗：哈罗公学（Harrow School），位于伦敦，是英国历史悠久的著名公学之一。  
> [2]：伊顿：伊顿公学（Eton College）坐落在伦敦20英里的温莎小镇，是英国最著名的贵族中学，排名全英前十。  
> [3]：费蒂斯：费蒂斯中学（Fettes College），坐落于苏格兰，爱丁堡。  
> [4]：马略卡岛：马略卡岛（Mallorca）位于地中海，面积3640平方公里。


	23. 会面

坐落于苏黎世[1]的巴尔拉克酒店的大堂酒吧昏暗而舒适。到处都是巧克力色的木质家具，吧台椅和卡座上的乳白色皮面软垫与精心安置的吊灯流泻出的几束金色的灯光构成了酒吧中唯二的亮色。

Bond确信Genevieve Bruder把会面的地点选在这里是为了完美地展示她的有利条件。在那几束灯光的照耀下，她原先奶油色、有着雀斑的皮肤覆上了一层金色；在深色的木质镶板的衬托下，她赤褐色的发丝闪烁着柔和的光泽。

Bond在吧台点了一杯马丁尼，然后坐进了她对面的卡座里。她露出了一个温暖的微笑，向后倚进了乳白色的皮面软垫。Bond放任自己用欣赏的眼光打量着她，她的黛紫色的连衣裙紧裹着身体，凸显出全身的曲线。同往常一样，她的武器在她左侧大腿上的枪套里，但同时，她裙子柔软的布料在她右前臂的内侧处也有些发紧。

Bond侧了侧头。“Genny。”他说道，握住了她的右手，用指尖在她的掌心轻轻地划了一圈，然后挑逗地抚上了她的前臂，辨别着布料下的形状。一把藏在刀鞘里的飞刀。有意思。

Genny知会地挑了挑嘴角。“新玩意儿。”她说。

她倾身向前，舒缓而缠绵地吻住了Bond，她的左手抚过他的西装外套。“等上楼之后再让你细看。” Genny悄声道。她从桌上拿起了钱包，对Bond明快地笑了一下，然后站起了身。

Bond抿了一口他的马丁尼，感受着舌尖冰凉苦涩的感觉。他从容地喝光了杯中的酒，然后走进了电梯，从胸前的暗袋中拿出了那张被她悄悄塞进去的房卡。

“Q，”他在电梯中低声说道，“739号房间。”

“收到，”Bond听到了Q平静的呼吸声，他的手指轻轻敲击着键盘，“走廊看起来是安全的。你觉得这会是个陷阱吗？”

Bond轻笑道：“我认识Genny很多年了。如果她想杀死我的话我的胸口早就会插着把刀了。不过，是的，我总是觉得会有陷阱。这样可以让我时刻保持警觉。”

Q若有所思地哼一声：“闭路电视的录像可以追溯到二十四小时之前……除去客房部的服务员之外我没有看到任何别的人进过那个房间。你领带夹上的摄像头的传输质量很好，记得把它放到能让我帮你留意情况的地方。”

电梯“叮”了一声，Bond走进了楼道，解开了他外套的扣子以便于能够快速地取出武器。

他打开门，迈进了房间。

Genny正慵懒地躺在床上，她的裙摆卷起，露出一半大腿。

Bond笑了起来，脱掉了外套然后在她身侧坐了下来。“不先寒暄一下？”他窃笑道，他的手指轻柔地扫过她的膝窝。

“晚点再说，”她柔声说，扭了扭身使他的手指滑上了她的大腿，“我很想你。”

Bond弯下腰吻住了她，他贴着她的唇轻声哼了一下。“据我所知你有一些情报要给我，”他低声道，“某些德国联邦情报局更希望让你使用‘非正式渠道’传递给我的情报？”

Genny噘起了嘴，用一个柔软的动作滑下了床，背对着Bond站到了他的面前。“帮我把拉链拉开，James。我真的很想你。”她把她长长的头发拨到了一侧，转过头用她栗色的眼睛淘气地看了他一眼，“如果你够听话的话你会拿到你的情报的。”

Bond亲吻着她的颈背：“我 _总是_ 很欣赏各种挑战……”

拉链慢慢下滑，露出她带着雀斑的、镀着金色灯光的身体。他用伴随着轻咬的亲吻追随着每一寸露出的皮肤。丝绸布面的裙子顺着她身体滑落到地板上，Genny转过身，站在他的双腿中间，身上只剩下了内衣和两把武器。

 _Q一定通过领带夹上的摄像头看得一清二楚。_ Bond惊讶地发现这个想法使自己感到不适，但他即刻打消了它。Q在许多的色诱任务中都充当过他的双眼与双耳；无论他们之间发生过什么，这点都不会改变。他们二人都深知这是工作的一部分。

Genny伸手解开了他领口的纽扣，她灵活的手指动作飞快。在她有机会伸手够向领带夹之前Bond抱起了她，然后把她丢上了床，分散了她的注意力。她的身体在床上弹几下，为此她咯咯地笑出了声，而Bond回以微笑。

为了表示信任，Bond先耸肩脱掉了他的枪套，把它扔到了床边的一个容易够到的位置。他的双手徘徊在Genny奶油色的皮肤上，慢慢地从解开了她大腿上的枪套，把它丢到了他的瓦尔特的旁边。

“嗯……”他轻咬着她腹部的肌肤，指节扫过柔软的丝质内裤，使得她仰起了头。他握住了她的右手，缓缓地舔舐着她的手指，然后顺着她的手腕向上吻去，直到他碰到了绑在她前臂内侧的刀鞘。

他用他的手指拂过它。“真迷人。”他评论道。事实上，它的确令人印象深刻——它有着完美的平衡性和薄如蝉翼的精巧设计，几根织带牢牢地固定住了飞刀的位置，刀柄向下以便于抽取。

他用左手平滑的指甲轻轻地顺着她的背部向下划去，右手轻抚着用来绑住刀鞘的缎带，摸索着该从哪里把它解开。

“他也许没有你们那位那么有才，但我们的 _Quartiermeister_ _（军需官）_ 也很厉害……”

Bond猛然抬起头，他的表情严肃，心脏剧烈地跳动着：“什么？”

Genny把手插进了Bond的短发里，调笑地把他的头向下按了按：“拜托，James。你们那位聪明的小男孩是所有情报机构的热门话题……”

当Bond反应过来时Genny已经趴在了床上，他的膝盖抵上了她的后腰。他的左手死死地按住了她的脖子，同时他的右手把她的前臂扭到了背后，他的手掌覆在刀柄上。“你们都知道什么关于我的军需官的信息？”他咬牙道。

Genny小心翼翼地保持着一动不动的姿势，急促地喘着粗气。“放我起来，”她骂道， _“_ _Lass mich, du Schuft_ _!（放开我，你这个混蛋！）_ _”_

“007。”Q的声音从通讯器中传了出来，低沉而充满怒火，“你在 _干_ 什么？你这样会把交易搞砸的。放开她。”

Bond感觉自己全身都有些发疼，他冒着冷汗，脉搏疯狂地跳动着。他深吸了一口气，松开了他的手。Genny立即挣开了他的压制，抽刀出鞘。飞刀在出鞘时发出了毒蛇般的嘶嘶声。

“Verdammt du Fotze!（你这该死的混蛋！）这 _他妈_ 是怎么回事，James？”她举起刀低吼道。

“你刚刚说我们的军需官怎么了？”Bond重复道，逼迫着自己的语调归于平静。

Genny牢牢地对上了他的眼睛。“只是说所有人都在谈论他，du verdammtes Arschgesicht！（你这个死驴脸！）所有人都能看到你们最近戴在身上的那些小配件。所有人都知道现在SIS的防火墙甚至连一只苍蝇都飞不进去了，我们的那群Schwachkorb（书呆子）天天都在抱怨这个。而且所有人都知道你们军需官的位置上坐着一位才华横溢的年轻人。”她现在冷静了下来，语气中渐渐地带起了笑意，“这几乎算不上什么秘密了，du blöder Arsch。（傻瓜。）”

Bond缓慢地呼吸着，试图使自己稳定下来，同时平复着他急切的心跳。“只是这样？没有名字或者具体位置？没有任何想要……捕获他的言论？”他感觉这句话被卡在了他的喉咙里，他的脑海中散落着Q陷入危险的画面——Q在下班回家的路上被人劫进一辆车里，或是当他在床上熟睡时被人抓获，那双纤细的手腕被手铐束在一起，他迷人的双唇染满血迹。

“当然没有了。”她把刀插回了刀鞘中，举起了双手，她的唇角向上勾起，弯成了一个挑逗的微笑，“我从没见过你这么…… _充满保护欲_ ，James。”她向后退了退，重新躺回了床上，伸展着她的双腿，“我喜欢这样的你。”

Bond盯着她——她慵懒地躺在他身前，全身因情欲而泛着粉色——然而他却感觉有些反胃。他的思绪对要触碰她这个念头感到厌恶。“我们总是很照顾我们自己的人。”他木然道。

这时他依旧还跪在床上。她向他伸出手，但他感觉头昏脑涨且浑身僵硬，甚至无法逼迫自己做出任何回应。Genny挑逗的微笑渐渐淡去，她的眉毛皱了起来。

“Bond，”Q在他耳中悄声道，“你还好吗？”

Bond抖了抖，逼着自己展露出一个放松的微笑。他凑上前，深深地吻住了她的双唇，他的手慢慢抚过她的大腿。

“抱歉我刚刚对你有点粗暴，Liebchen。（甜心。）”他低声道。

一切仿佛就如同一部陈腐的剧本，Genny的回他与他所料想的如出一辙。“你知道我就喜欢粗暴的那种，James。”

他咆哮了一声，用他的牙齿轻轻地磨蹭着她的脖子，她低声笑了出来。“你知道我们现在需要点什么吗？”他贴着她的唇，轻声问道。

“什么？”她喘息道，同时他的手慢慢向下滑去，隔着那片丝绸轻柔地爱抚着她。

“香槟，”他咬住了她的耳垂，“还有巧克力酱。就像我们在布鲁日[2]的那次。”

她咯咯笑了起来，Bond重新直起了身，跪坐在床上，摘掉了他的领带把它放到了床边柜上，领带夹面朝桌板。他一一解开他衬衫上的纽扣。“打电话叫一下客房服务吧，Liebchen。（甜心。）我马上就回来。”

他漫步走向浴室，在半路上随意地把他的衬衫丢到了一旁，然后稳稳地关上了浴室的门。他打开了盥洗池旁的水龙头，不愿与镜中自己的映像对上目光。

“Q。”他说道。

“我在，007。你的摄像头——”

“我知道，”Bond低声粗暴地打断了他。他用冷水洗了一把脸，然后拿过一条毛巾擦了擦干。Q不会喜欢接下来他要说的话的。“我需要你结束我们的通讯，Q。”

“什么？”那一瞬间Q的语气因惊讶而变得慌乱，“不行。”他直白地否决道。

“Q，”Bond无法对Q解释，他甚至都不知道这对自己意味着什么。仅仅是想到Q会陷入危险他就仿佛感到天塌地陷。作为一位特工，把工作与私人的情感区分开是他所需要的生存技能之一。在这点上他一向做得十分出色，然而忽然之间，他却无法重新回到先前那种漠然的态度中——至少不是当Q的呼吸声在他耳边响起的时候。“不会每次都这样的，我向你保证。就……就只是暂时这样。”

“这是我的 _工作_ ，007。”

Bond的双臂撑在洗漱台上，逼着自己抬头看向镜中的倒影。在浴室刺目的灯光下他看起来苍老而疲惫。

“Q，你在通讯器的另一端的话我没法继续进行下去。我会把摄像头放回去的，我发誓，就——就换个人来监控任务，”他说道。他用掌根揉了揉眼睛，试图使他自己支离破碎的情绪重新平静下来，“ _拜托。_ ”

他能听到Q起伏的呼吸声。“收到，”Q最终说道，小心翼翼地不让他的语气带上任何感情色彩，“R在线上了。Q结束通讯。”

“我在了，007。”R镇定的声音在他耳中响起，“你有什么需要的吗？”

“没有，”Bond低声道，“谢谢你，R。”他关掉了水，站在浴室门前，放松着他的四肢，在打开门前他逼着自己露出了一个他常有的、充满掠夺性的表情。

“我们刚刚做到哪了，Liebchen？（甜心？）”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：苏黎世：Zurich，是瑞士第一大城市、瑞士苏黎世州首府。  
> [2]：布鲁日：Bruges，比利时古城，西佛兰德省省会，是位于比利时西北部的文化名城。


	24. 告白

Q支部几乎空无一人——只有R还在那里，看起来十分无聊地做着填字游戏。Q的办公室漆黑而安静。Bond转过身，想着着Q大概已经回家了，但这时R发出的一声声响引起了他的注意。她又清了清嗓子，意有所指地看了Bond一眼，向Q办公室的方向摆了摆头。

Bond又仔细看了看，这次他注意到了门上的电子锁，它依然亮着绿灯。Q不可能在没有锁门的情况下离开他的办公室。他困惑地看向R，轻手轻脚地走了过去，谨慎地推开了门。

在黑暗中，他惊讶地看到Q坐在办公桌前，他的头埋在手里。开门声响起时他抬起了头。即使从外面渗入的灯光十分昏暗，Bond依旧能看到他发红的双眼和他因烦恼而扭曲的嘴角。一丝忧虑冰冷地刺入了Bond的心间。

“Q？”他问道。

Q闷闷地哼了一声，半是恼怒半是绝望，然后用手掌揉了揉眼睛。“你本应该在苏黎世过夜的，”他抱怨道，“这对那位女士可不太公平，不是吗？”

Bond犹豫了一下，但最终他觉得尽管这算不上一个热烈的欢迎，但它同样不是一个拒绝。Bond走进了房间，在关上办公室的门之前打开了一盏小台灯。“Genny是专业人士，Q。她不会有额外的期望的。”

然后，他捕捉到了空气中那股苏格兰威士忌的香甜的烟熏味。他又向前走了几步，拿起Q身旁的玻璃杯闻了闻。

“是的，我之前在喝酒。”Q说，声音因抵在他脸上的双手而有些模糊不清，“我下班了。我是个成年人。我有这个权力。”

Bond拿起了那瓶威士忌，若有所思。事实上，那是他喜欢的牌子，而他思索着Q之前到底一直把它藏在办公室的哪个角落。从瓶中余下的那些酒来看——鉴于Q平时很少喝酒——这次他大概已经被自己弄得不太清醒了，不过很有可能没有太过严重。Bond小心地把酒瓶放到了Q所能够到的范围之外。

“一百步。五十步。”Q含糊道，甚至没有抬起头。

“Q，怎么……”Bond完全没有意识到自己已经把手搭到了Q的肩上，但Q猛地躲到了一旁，险些直接摔下他的椅子。他笨拙地向后退了几步，试图保持住平衡，但最终还是跌坐到了地上。

“该 _死_ ，”Bond说道，内心燃起的那股尖锐的、充满保护欲的怒火渐渐占了上风。对他们彼此而言，这种程度的触碰完全是司空见惯的事，而且自从他们从瑞典回来之后Q就没有再有过这样的反应了，“Q， _他妈的立刻_ 告诉我发生了什么事……”

Q抬头看向Bond，有些过于小心翼翼。有那么一瞬间他似乎考虑过要爬起身，重新坐回椅子里，但他之后放弃了这个白费力气的举动。他继续向后退了退，直到他靠到了墙上。他把膝盖腃到了胸前，然后把头靠了上去。“没什么大事。这简直蠢透了，”他沮丧地低声说道，“你走吧，我没事的。我早上再去找你。”

Bond握了握拳，试图在那股使他头脑变得不清晰的怒火和那股充满保护欲的担忧中思考着。在这之前他已经很烦躁不安了，一直因对苏黎世发生的那些事感到焦虑。而现在，看着Q这样，仿佛释放出了他内心中某些阴暗而猛烈的部分。“你明显 _不是_ 没事，Q。”他咬紧牙关，但依旧没能抑住那些词句，“是有什么人碰你了吗？因为看在上帝的份上……”

“ _我主动要求他那么做的！_ ”Q挑衅地回道，他终于抬起了头。他的话似乎把他们二人都吓到了，Q瞪大了那双被挡在镜框后的灰绿色的眼睛，同时Bond猛呼了一口气。

Q抬起手捋了捋头发，紧咬着嘴唇，但片刻之后那些话毫无条理从他的口中飞快地脱出：“只是一个吻而已，而且我 _主动要求_ 他的。可是我 _恨死_ 它了，我受不了地铁拥挤的人流所以就我回到了这喝醉了然后哭了一场，因为我 _就_ 是这种可怜的小白痴，好了吗？你现在满意了吗？ _该死的！_ ”

天啊，Q对愤恨地对Bond嘘声说话的样子就像一只被逼到绝境的小猫。但在他话中的那些羞耻感和自我厌恶出现的一刹那，Bond的怒火仿佛就被它们从他身体中抽离了。

Bond脱掉了他的西装外套，把它挂到了椅子的扶手上。然后他慢慢地、谨慎地走到了Q的身边，顺着墙滑坐到了距离Q只有一手之宽的地方。

他慢慢做了一个深呼吸。“他是谁？”他柔声问道。

Q把头靠到墙上，闭上眼叹了口气。“就是个毫无恶意的、在咖啡店里一直盯着我看了很久的人。”他微微睁开了双眼，“你不许杀他。”他厉声加道。

Bond等到Q的双眼完全睁开，然后才慢慢地伸出手，覆上了Q冰冷的手指然后握住了它们：“你为什么那么做？”

“我不是在…… _回敬你_ ——如果你以为那是原因的话，”Q酸苦地说道，“我知道你在任务中做的那些事……与你自身的意愿无关。我不是傻瓜。”

“那是为什么？”

Q的手指在Bond手中动了动，但他还是握住了Bond的双手，好像在不由自主地从他那里汲取力量。他把头扭到了一旁，声音轻到Bond几乎听不清的程度。“因为我是个可笑的废物，我以为我可能已经被……修好了。如果你能碰我的话，如果我能喜欢 _它_ 的话，那么也许其他人也能那么做。但我他妈的完全错了。只有你才可以。所以说，你知道……”他把头靠回了墙上，再次闭上了双眼，没有看向Bond的方向，“我。完。蛋。了。”

Bond绝对是无可救药了，因为任何会让Q如此痛苦的事情都不应该让他感到那样难以置信的快乐。 _只有我，_ 他的思绪满足地低声咆哮道。 _我的。_

他紧紧地压抑住了那股冲动，小心翼翼地向旁边移了几英寸，直到他的肩膀碰上了Q的。当他感觉到Q慢慢靠上他时他放松了下来。Q模糊但宽慰地哼了一声，把头靠上了Bond的肩膀。当Bond换成左手握住Q的手指时他没有表示出任何反对。Bond抬起了右臂，环住了Q纤细的双肩，把他搂得更近了一些。

他们保持着这个姿势，在黑暗中坐了一会，他们呼吸的频率慢慢变得同步，二人都变得稍稍放松了一些。Q依旧紧握着Bond的左手，同时Bond的右手轻轻地抚过Q的头发。

“只有我能碰你……对你来说真的有那么糟吗？”Bond最终问道。

Q的肩膀动了动，做了一个类似于耸肩的姿势：“这肯定不可能是你想要的。”他听起来很忧郁，仿佛十分确定Bond早已做出了决定。

Bond曾经有过同样的感觉——当他跌下桥，落入湍急的水流之中时，不知自己将被带向何处。他深吸了一口气，慢慢呼出它的同时感受着自己的心脏在胸腔中激烈地跳动着。

“如果它就是呢？”

Q猛然抬起头，几乎撞上了Bond的下巴。“什么？”他瞪大了那双迷人的眼睛，一边仔细观察着Bond一边试图破解他刚刚那句话中的含义。

“你之前让我想想我想要什么，然后我想过了。在苏黎世的时候，还有在回到这里，回到你身边的途中，我一直在想。”Bond感到脆弱而疲倦，但他直直地看向Q，任他读出他所能读懂的全部，“我的意思是，这一切—— _你_ ——就 _是_ 我想要的。”

“你想要……和我在一起，”Q难以置信地重复道，“在一起多久？”

Bond快速地吸了口气。那句话刺痛了他，很有可能比它本应使他感到痛苦的程度要多得多。“该死的，Q。长到你不能忍受我为止。”

“这怎么可能行得通呢？”Q退到了一旁，烦躁地用手捋了下头发。“天啊，Bond，你一直习惯于——”他胡乱做了个手势，“——与五大洲上各种迷人的女性发展出各种热切的性关系，而我在不被吓到半死的情况下连一个该死 _拥抱_ 都无法接受。”Q捂住了脸，“这是个糟透了的决定，”他紧张地低声说道，“我们甚至不该任由情况走到这一步。它把我们的工作弄得一团糟，而且……”

Q的呼吸变成了急促的喘息，被双手遮住的脸看起来比先前更加苍白。

“ _Q_ _，_ ”Bond果断地打断了他，“你在紧张。”

“我他妈的 _有这个资格！_ ”Q厉声道。

Bond伸出了手，温柔地把Q的手从他的脸上拉到了一旁。

“过来。”他坚定地说。

他伸手抱住了Q，把他拉了过来，无视了Q的惊呼声和他正在愈合的肋骨的抗议，使Q跨坐到了他的大腿上。Bond一手扶着Q的后腰，同时另一只手捧在他的脑后，他倾身向前，轻柔地吻住了Q。他用他的双手和双唇安抚着Q，直到他的身体彻底放松了下来时他才结束了那个吻，把他们的前额抵在了一起。

“我曾经见过你 _把一具尸体从一颗炸弹上拖下去，_ 那时候你都没有紧张。”他打趣地指责道。

“的确。不过。”Q把头埋进了Bond的脖颈，躲避着Bond的目光，他镜框的棱角尖利地刺着他的皮肤，“相比之下这要可怕多了。”

Bond的微笑因这句话而淡去。他把手指插入Q那头乱成一团的黑发，轻柔地梳理着它们：“为什么？”

一时间他只能听到Q轻柔地呼吸声。过了一会Q抬起了头，他的双眼湿润而严肃，在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着明亮的光芒。“Bond。我所能给你的那些真的能使你……使你感到满足吗？如果不能的话，无论现在你是什么感觉……”Q抿了抿嘴，“我觉得我们最好在这里——在一切开始之前——把它结束。”

“在一切 _开始_ 之前？”Bond难以置信地摇了摇头，“Q，这一切在很久以前就开始了，而现在我已经真的、彻底的无法抽身了。”苏黎世只是一个临界点。尽管他们之间的关系在这几个月中一直在慢慢发展，但在那一刻，Bond彻底意识到了对他而言Q已经变得有多么的重要。在他花了过多的时间试图抗拒这个必然的转变之后，Bond终于接受了它。Q在他怀中的每一秒都使得他的内心都变得更加坚定。

“至于说感到满足……天啊，Q，仅仅是能和你一起看电视就会让我很开心了。但要说到那方面的话，我的确是一个贪心的混蛋。我会夺去所有你愿意交出的部分，但我绝不会索取更多。”Bond笑了一下，“况且，”他打趣道，“我以为你的想象力十分丰富呢。”

他又把Q向前拉了拉，他们的身体稍稍碰到了一起，Bond压低了声音，粗声道：“如果你不愿意被别人碰的话，我可以为你摸我自己，或者你来那么做。”他轻轻地用牙齿磨着Q的耳垂，感觉到Q在他怀中抖了抖，“我可以舔过你的全身，直到你在我舌下分崩离析，”他嘶哑地贴着Q的耳朵低声说道，“操，你可以先捆住我的手再碰我。我们可以做所有我们想做的事，Q，这本身就已经使我感到足够满足了。”

Bond感觉他心中的某种情绪正在膨胀，使得他的呼吸变得急促而紧凑——喜悦、恐惧、与脆弱混杂在一起，他一直压抑着的那些情感一瞬间爆发出来。如此清晰地讲出那些话后，一些Bond先前几乎不允许自己对其有所期待的事情仿佛因此变得真实起来。他们真的能做到这个。

这次Q主动向前凑去，他发出了一声克制而模糊的声音，同时笨拙却狂热地把嘴印上Bond的双唇。“我想要这个，”他在亲吻的间隙里低声说道，“我想要这个。”

Bond稍稍曲起膝盖，紧紧地抱住了Q——很有可能有些太紧了——但Q坚强、聪慧，而且——至少，此时此刻——Q是他的。

“带我回家？”Bond问道，他粗哑的声音中蕴含着各种情绪。

Q露出了一个柔和而明快的微笑，翠绿的双眼中闪烁着喜悦的微光：“好。”


	25. 计划

他们躺在Q的床上，交换着轻柔的爱抚和慵懒的亲吻。二人都因疲倦而有些头晕目眩，并且因之前的自白而感到精疲力竭，他们用满怀睡意的声音对彼此坦露着心迹。

“你想让我叫你Jasper吗？”Bond问道。

“天啊，别！”Q惊恐的样子看起来几乎有些好笑，“拜托你，别那么做，”他严肃地说，“当我离开亨特库比时我很高兴能把Jasper这个名字留在过去，同样，当我加入MI6时我对暗影也没有任何留恋。Q不仅仅是我的身份——这一次，他是我真心 _想要_ 成为的人。”

Bond点了点头。“好。反正要我把你代入任何其他身份里都会有点困难，”他露出了一个微笑，“你愿意叫我James吗？”他用手指轻抚过Q的脖颈，着迷地看着他稍稍仰起了头，享受着他的触碰。

“James，”Q重复道，他那沙哑的男高音使得Bond的身体涌起一股暖意，他稍稍皱起了眉，“我以为你不喜欢这样……上次在飞机上我那么叫你时，你好像——变卦了。告诉我说我可以叫你Somerset。”

Bond笑了起来：“那是因为仅仅是听到你说出那个名字就让我硬得不行。我当时几乎没法继续系着我的安全带。”

“什么？真的吗？”Q惊讶的样子看起来可爱极了，“我从来都不知道。”慢慢地，他露出了一个邪恶的微笑，“ _James_ _。_ ”他再次说道，声音低沉而嘶哑，使得Bond发出了一声呻吟。

“你可真是调皮。”他微笑道，再次贴上了Q的双唇，缠绵地吻住了他。

Q一边吻着他一边愉快地笑了出来。“从来没有人这么说过我。”他揶揄道。

“你真的完全不知道你能对我造成多大的影响，”Bond若有所思地说道，“除我之外你很有可能差不多还吸引了半个MI6的人。天啊，Q，你真的很…… _可口。_ ”

Q的脸颊泛着粉色：“尽管你刚刚说的话也许很讨人欢心，但我严重地怀疑它的真实性。”

Bond摇了摇头。“我敢打赌——如果不是真的的话我愿意吃掉我的晚礼服——你的下属里至少有一半的人会闲坐着，幻想要钻进你那些难看死了的格子裤里……”

“James！”Q的整张脸都变粉了，“看着上帝的份上，别告诉我这种事。现在我再也没法直视他们之中任何一个人了。”

Bond不由自主地吻去了Q脸上那副吃惊的表情。“好极了。那样的话你就只是我一个人的了。”

Q哼了一声。“好吧，当然了。好像在这一点上你有什么需要担心的似的，”他说道，语气中含有一丝自我贬低之意，“不过，让我猜猜——除去你其他的那些‘加分点’之外，你还是个充满占有欲的混蛋？”

Q的话使Bond严肃地思考了起来。他从未想过自己是这种类型的人，但他无法否认当他以为Q受到威胁时他对Genny做出的那些过激反应，或是当Q告诉他除他以外他无法与其他任何人发生肢体接触时那股在他脑海中咆哮的满足感。“我想我的确是的，”他悄声说道，“至少，我发现，当事情与你有关时我的确是这样。”

Q露出了一个微笑：“从某种意义上来讲这真是既讨喜又烦人。请你 _务必_ 不要过度恐吓我的下属了？”

“这点我可不敢保证。”

Q的笑容淡了下去，仔细观察着Bond，最终，他仿佛下定了什么决心。他伸出手，轻轻地抚过Bond满是胡茬的下巴。“在苏黎世发生什么了？”他小声问道。

_该死的。_

Bond闭上了眼，试图理清他混乱的思绪。“我自己都不确定，”最终，他睁开眼，说道，“一开始没有任何问题。然后Genny提起了你，听起来好像你有可能陷入危险，再然后我就……我 _做不到。_ 我无法集中注意力，我只能想到你受伤的那些画面，还有你对我而言有多重要，还有我在离开之前是怎么把我们之间的一切都弄得一团糟。”他阖起眼，“我——我就只是被那些思绪卡住了。”

“我……”Q摇了摇头，“我不知道对此我能做些什么，James。我的 _工作_ 就是在任务中与你保持通讯。而且不止如此，如果你出了什么事，那些我能够提前采取预防措施的事的话，但我没有做到因为我……被你从通讯线路中 _赶了出去_ ……”

“事情不是这样的，”Bond打断道。他深吸了一口气，试图使自己的思路保持清晰，“至少，我不认为这种事会再次发生了，Q。在这件事之前，即使是在那些我需要吸引对方的任务里，和你保持通讯从来都不是问题。那……那是工作。那与我们之间的事没有任何关系。”这个想法使他感到震惊。天啊，Q会想要他对自己的任务类型有所限制吗？“你明白这一点，对不对？”

“我很清楚这一点。”Q的语气十分镇定，“不是说听着你和其他人在一起会让我感到开心什么的，但同样，听着你在通讯器的另一端从一架该死的飞机上跳下去、或是听着你从伤口中挖出子弹、或是做任何其他那些糟透了的事也不会令我感到开心。但这不仅仅是你的工作，James，这就 _是_ 你。就像我的工作也代表着 _我_ 一样。不然我们不可能能做得那么的出类拔萃。”

“天啊。你真是让我感到惊讶。”Bond说道，他之前的焦虑感被一扫而空。

Q回复了一个微笑，但那随即变成了一个哈欠。这使得Bond轻声笑了起来。“同时你还累坏了，”Bond加道，“去睡觉吧。”

“虽然我还不想睡，但我明天必须要去上班。”Q看了一眼他的手表，抱怨道，“事实上，现在差不多只剩下六个小时了。我必须要去接R的班，而且在1100时左右006的任务很有可能会变的棘手。”

Bond向后退去：“我去睡沙发。”

“什么？”Q困倦地用双肘撑起了身体，“你不必那么做的。”

“我们都会做噩梦，而且你需要睡眠。Q，我们有很多时间解决这些问题，我们没必要一下做到所有事。”

“胡说。”Q伸手攥住了Bond的衬衫，紧紧地贴住了他，“你我都清楚对我们这种人而言，永远都不会有很多时间。”Q的手依旧攥得死死的，而Bond任由自己被他拉得更近，“我不会再伤害你了，我不认为——只要我戴着眼镜。如果我有别的反应的话，我会自己处理好的。如果我想要——想要习惯这一切的话，我最好现在就开始适应。”

“好吧。放轻松。”Bond重新躺回了床上，把Q搂到了怀里，“我只是不想要你把自己逼得太紧。”

Q哼了一声。“这也是胡说。”他靠上了Bond的肩膀，看起来已经半梦半醒了，“你说的那事情，”他困倦地低语道，“我想要做所有你说过的事，然后还有更多。”

Bond闭上眼，享受着Q柔软的身体满是信赖地靠在他身上，感受着Q放松的肌肉和随着他快速睡去而变得越来越低沉的呼吸声。他轻轻地亲了一下Q的太阳穴，他混乱的黑发擦过Bond的鼻子，使他感觉有些发痒。“我们会的。”他保证道。

* * *

Bond的手机震了一下，他中断了正在做的那组俯卧撑，查了一下信息。

_他已经在路上了。——_ _R_

Bond笑了起来，在心里默默几下明天要给R送去一打美味的纸杯蛋糕，以对她热心配合他的计划表示感谢。Q至少要花二十分钟才能从MI6回到家里。那将会给Bond足够的准备时间。他下定决心要为今早糟糕的情况做个补偿。

昨天夜里Bond明显在不知不觉中把Q整个人都搂到了怀里。今早当他们醒来时，Q正在狂乱地挣扎着，试图摆脱Bond压在他身上的体重。Q在床边坐了很久，面色惨白并瑟瑟发抖，沉浸在自己的世界中。同时Bond手足无措地站在一旁，担心自己会把事情变得更糟。

Q沉默而匆忙地度过了余下的早晨，他手忙脚乱地穿好衣服准备上班，看起来既窘迫又疲倦。Bond在紧张的寂静中开车把他们载到了MI6。

在那之后他们二人便分开了，独自去面对各自的麻烦。Bond周旋于那些每次在完成那些需要引诱目标的任务后都会有的、令他感到丢脸的医疗测验和问话，同时Q被006在厄立特里亚造成的那场大破坏弄得焦头烂额。

当Bond终于被医疗部放行之后他在Q支部停了一下，但R毅然决然地拦住了他。越过R瘦小的身线，Bond能看到在她背后，Q明显正在全神贯注地同时浏览着多组数据流，他的手指飞快地在两块不同的键盘上敲打着。R坚定地告知Bond说Q还要在这里待上几个小时，而在这之前他已经留下了口信让Bond一个人先回家。

Bond又盯着Q看了一会。他的动作快速而精准，同时他的声音冷静而坚定。尽管他身上还残留着今早的事给他带来的压力，还有严重的醉宿给他带来的明显的不适感，但他依旧轻而易举地指引着006完成着任务。整个支部的人都在他身边紧张地走来走去，但所有人仿佛都下意识地给他让出了私人空间，使得他独自站在他的立式办公桌前——他纤细的后背绷得笔直，即使在人群中依旧看起来只身孤影。

 _不再是这样了，_ Bond想到。今早他们之间发生的事或许是一个挫折，但Q不是唯一一个有着丰富的想象力的人。

“R，”Bond说道，“帮我个忙，你能不能……？”

* * *

当Bond听到锻铁大门发出的摩擦声时他笑了一下。Q回来的时间刚刚好。房门在被打开时发出了吱呀的声响，然后是Q在玄关处把他的信使包扔到地上时发出的砰响声。

“James？我终于到家了，不过，天知道Trevelyan完成任务的时候差不多半个阿斯马拉都被他点着了……James？”

“在这呢。”Bond喊道。

“哦。”他听到Q轻柔的脚步声渐渐接近，最终在浴室的门外停了下来。

“进来吧，Q。”

“我可以等——”Q的话音渐渐低了下去，“你不会又让自己中枪了吧？”他怀疑地问道。

“就进来吧，Q。”他说道，试图使自己听起来十分严厉，尽管他没能藏住他语中的笑意。

这一切都有一种似曾相识的感觉，看着Q慢慢从门缝中探出头，露出了他那头混乱的头发和那双大睁的、灰绿色的眼睛。

“哦，”他吸了口气，惊讶地张开了嘴，“ _哦。_ ”

Bond露出了一个危险的微笑，他仰起头，轻轻地吐出了一缕烟雾，浴缸中温热的水因他的动作微微晃荡。

Q愉快地笑了起来：“你真是个疯子，你知道吗？”他向前走了几步，嘴角弯成了一个迷人的微笑。Bond赤裸地躺着，只有水中那层精油的虹光使他的身形显得稍稍有些模糊。Q看着他，眼睛睁得更大了。“我甚至都懒得因为在浴室抽烟这件事和你生气了。”他的目光依旧定Bond的身体上，在他搭在浴缸边缘处的手臂上停留了一阵，然后有些羞涩地掠过Bond古铜色的躯体，“你是计划要把我的照片中的那些场景一一上演一遍，还是说今天是一个特殊情况？”

Bond把香烟捻灭在了手旁的一个被当做烟灰缸的茶碟里，他抿了一口威士忌，品味着两种味道在他的舌尖上混合在一起。他并不会因将要实现他的幻想而感到害羞，但借一点酒精壮胆从不失为一个明智之举。不知为何，当对象是Q时，一切都变得有些不同。

“我觉得我们可以开始完成那份清单了。”他一边说着一边把威士忌放到了一旁，玻璃碰上瓷砖时发出了一声清脆的声响。

“嗯？”Q花了很长时间才理解Bond的意思，他明显被他胸前的疤痕迷住了。Bond没有错过他最终想明白的那一瞬间，Q的双眼猛然对上了他的目光。 _我可以为你摸我自己，或者你来那么做_ ，Bond之前对他那样说过。

“ _哦，_ ”Q再次说道，他的语气轻柔，但充满了震惊，“你是说——你愿意……为了我这么做？”

Bond只是回以微笑。“过来点。”他轻声道。

Q仿佛像被磁石所吸引住一般，慢慢向前走去，在防滑踏垫上跪了下来。

“James，”他说道，他的声音低沉而虔诚。他伸出手，用他的手指柔和地蹭过Bond满是胡茬的下颚，轻轻地刺激着Bond敏感的肌肤。

Bond扭过头，在Q的掌心中印下了一个吻。他用他潮湿的手顺着自己的脖颈向下滑去，抚上了胸膛，轻柔地玩弄着自己的乳尖。这期间他的目光一直稳定地锁在Q身上，看着Q迷人的双眼追随着他的手的每一个动作。

Q舔了舔嘴唇，他湿润的、粉红色的舌尖在Bond眼前一闪而过，Bond必须咬紧牙关才能克制住自己的呻吟。天啊，他真是可爱。

“你知道，我想着你。”Bond说道，他的声音低沉而沙哑。他的手指扫过他的下腹，感受着腹部紧绷的肌肉在自己的手下轻轻发颤。他的手继续向下滑去，指尖擦过他腹股沟处的浓密的毛发，然后用长着老茧的手掌抚上了大腿的内侧，挑逗地爱抚着自己。

“当我摸着我自己的时候。当我让自己达到高潮的时候。我想着的人是你。”Q再次发出了轻柔而震惊的声音，同时Bond再也无法控制住自己。他把手滑上了他的阴茎，一瞬间因那股快感阖起了双眼。

“天啊， _操。_ ”Q轻声说，Bond不由自主地露出了一个微笑。Q几乎从不讲脏字，这个迹象表明了他真的被Bond的一举一动所影响。Bond已经半到高潮。像这样等待着Q时的那种期待感已足够挑起他的欲望，而现在，Q更是使他陷入了猛烈的激动和混乱——他的目光紧锁在他身上，他着迷地轻轻探出了粉色的舌尖……Bond呻吟了一声，他因浴油而变得湿滑的手稍稍施力，并加快了一点速度，继续抚弄着自己。

Q的手指缠进了Bond后颈处的发丝中，一开始他的动作还带些试探，但随着Bond慢慢倚向他的触碰，他的手慢慢变得更加稳定，梳理着Bond的头发。“天啊，Q。”他小声说道。他的头向后仰去，身体向前弓起，把自己向自己的手中送去。他感觉自己仿佛是一个祭品，为了他们二人的快感，被自己亲手暴露并赤裸地交给了Q。

Q低声叫了一下，然后他探过头，用他柔滑的双唇和温暖而灵活的舌头吻住了Bond。Bond的手在他的勃起上紧了紧，任由Q引导着他们的吻。Q的嘴尝起来甘美动人。这个吻绵长而撩人，直到他们都疯狂地渴求空气的时候Q才向后退开。Q把前额抵上了Bond的太阳穴，呼吸还有些不稳。“给我讲讲。”他在Bond耳边悄声说道。

“哦，去他妈的，”Bond粗声说，“天，Q，那些我想要对你做的事……那些我想着的事。”他的手上的动作越来越快，湿滑地包裹着他硬得胀痛的阴茎，“我想要把你弄得一团糟。我想要知道你尝起来是什么味道，我要舔过你身上的每一寸皮肤，直到你在我的舌下分崩离析。我想要听听你那时会发出怎样的声音。我要你看着我把你的阴茎含在嘴里，要你第一次感觉到我的手指探入你漂亮的臀瓣间，要你第一次滑入我的身体，而且我想要一直看着你的眼睛……”

“哦天啊。”Q的双眸因情欲而变暗，他原先苍白的双颊变得发粉，红晕一路向下蔓延上了他的脖颈。他再次凑上前去，轻轻地吮吻着Bond的耳垂。当Q顺着他咸湿的肌肤一路向下舔去时，他斜过头，把他的前颈送到了Q的舌边。

“Q……妈的。”Bond的嗓音沙哑。Q飞快地吮吸了一下他的脉搏点，那股刺痛使得他惊讶地咕哝了一声。

他的性器抽搐了一下，他快速地用力地操进他的手中，感到迫切而贪婪的欲望渐渐在腹中收紧。他不由自主地闭起眼，抗拒着汹涌的快感，试图不要让自己马上达到高潮。他感觉到Q移到了他的身后，他的呼吸轻柔地打在Bond的颈背上。Q把下巴枕到了Bond的肩膀上，看着Bond的手迫切地在他坚硬的勃起上快速滑动着。

Q在Bond耳边轻轻地哼了一声，他的声音中满是情欲，而在听到Q解开裤子时他的皮带扣碰上浴缸所发出的碰撞声的那一瞬间，Bond几乎要射了出来。Bond咬紧嘴唇，因不想在这时结束而用力紧紧地握住了阴茎的底端，压抑着席卷而来的欲望。

“天啊，Q。就这样。 _拜托。_ ”Bond盲目地伸出手，抓住了Q的右手，把它拉了起来。他张开嘴，舔吸着Q的两根手指，然后，因一股无法拒绝的冲动的驱使，他轻轻地咬住了Q的柔软的鱼际。Q惊呼了一声，他的手在Bond的手中颤抖着。Bond伸手拿过那瓶柠檬草味的浴油，在Q温热的掌中倒了小小的一滩，然后松开了他的手。

“哦操。 _James_ _。_ ”Q喘息道。当Q握住自己时Bond听到他的呼吸一紧。Q用力把额头靠上了Bond的脖颈，短促而急切地喘息着，他的镜框尖锐地抵着Bond的皮肤。Q的胸膛从后侧贴上Bond的身体，左臂环过Bond的身体，探入了水下，丝毫不在意水浸湿了他肘部以下的衣袖。

Q的手指触上Bond的肌肤时，那种感觉使得Bond猛地抖了一下并倒吸了一口气。它们几乎是有些好奇地揉着他胸前的凸起，然后慢慢地抚过他的胸膛。随着Q灵巧的手指所做出的每一个带着水迹的动作，一股股细小的满是情欲的电流直直地涌向Bond硬挺的下体。

他们周围的空气火热而潮湿，满是柠檬草和性的厚重的味道，在寂静中只能听到他们急促的喘息声。Bond因欲望而变得迫切，他有些失控地快速挺动着身体，水花溅在他们二人的身上。他看着Q苍白的手流连在他的皮肤上，眼前的景色和Q的手在他身体上的感觉逼得他近乎发狂。

Q的双唇贴上了Bond的后颈，抑住了一声高昂的呻吟。他的左臂在Bond的胸膛上收紧，修长而有力的肌肉轻微地抽搐着，他的肩膀随着他对自己的抚弄规律地起伏着，渐渐与Bond急切的动作变得同步。

“天啊，Q。来……继续。就是这样，亲爱的。”Bond赞扬道，他几乎不知道自己说了些什么。

Q闷闷地发出了一声呜咽：“哦天，哦天啊。”他反复说道，他说话时带出的喘息打在Bond的皮肤上。“哦天啊。 _James_ _。_ ”

这就是他所需要的全部了。Bond感到快感卷席过他的全身，如蜂蜜般粘稠而厚重的欲望从他的脊椎末端涌起，汇积在他的腹中。他的用力撞进他的掌中，手不停地上下快速滑动着，而就在那一刻，想象着Q的手抚在他的身体上，Q的嘴吞吐着他的性器，Q苍白而紧致的身体火热地包住他，甚至连他们能做到这其中的哪些事都变得不再重要因为Q就在这里在他身边而且Q他妈的是完美的并且Q他妈的是 _他的_ ……

他低吼了一声，到达了高潮。快感卷席过他的全身，一时间他的眼中一片空白——热烈而甜蜜的欲望使他感到头晕目眩，时间仿佛被无限延长，他的臀部颤抖着，在一切结束之后才慢慢停止手上的动作。他猛地吸了一口气，然后呼出了它，感到放松并满足，几乎因他猛烈地释放而有些头晕。

Q抵在Bond身上，兴奋而渴望地发出了细小的哽咽声。Bond伸出手，觉得自己的手臂笨重并迟钝。他把湿漉漉的手探入了Q迷人而混乱的发丝中，感受着Q近乎绝望地用额头蹭着他的脖颈。“就这样，亲爱的，”Bond沙哑地低语道，“来吧，Q。为我射出来。”

仅仅是这句话仿佛就足够了。Q的左臂紧紧地搂住了Bond，他无声地喘着粗气，身体不断颤抖着，释放了出来。天啊，下一次Bond想要看着他，想要看着Q的脸——想要看着当在自己手中高潮时双膝跪地，双腿分开，胸膛剧烈起伏的样子。

Q慢慢平复着高潮的余韵，他软软地趴在Bond肩上，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，潮湿的额头贴在Bond的脖子上。

他们慢慢调整着呼吸，Bond的手指依旧安抚地梳理着Q的头发。过了一会，Bond动了一下，把头扭到了能看到Q的角度。Q轻阖着双眼，他暗色的睫毛贴在他有些发粉的脸上。Bond在Q的唇上印了一个轻柔的、几乎算得上是纯洁的吻。Q睁开了眼，那双深邃的灰绿色的眼睛看起来柔和而梦幻。他轻轻挑起嘴角，露出了一个明亮的微笑。Bond的心因Q表情中纯粹的喜悦之情而感到了一种不知名的紧绷感。

Bond转过身，跪到了浴缸里，伸手把Q拉入怀中。Q紧紧地与他依偎在一起，丝毫不在意两具身体之间的那件湿透了的衬衫。Bond的鼻间满是Q的温暖、干净而醇厚的味道，他静静地听着自己的心跳声。最终，Bond放开了Q，伸手拿过一条法兰绒毛巾沾湿了它。

“可以吗？”他的心头浮现出了那股曾有过的奇怪的犹豫感。Q严肃地看着他，点了点头。Bond缓缓地解开了Q的衬衫，把那层潮湿的、紧贴在Q的皮肤上的布料褪下了他的肩膀，把那具白皙的躯体暴露在了灯光之下。他的掌心被那条潮湿的法兰绒巾所缓和，他擦过Q的胸膛，看着Q因满足而闭起双眼。

Bond再次湿了湿毛巾，站起了身。当他用双臂环住Q，无声地催促着他站起身时，水流顺着他的身体向下淌去。Q用双手提着依旧敞开的裤子站了起来，在犹豫了一会之后他松开了手，任由它随意地落回地上。他的双眼盯着地面，慢慢褪下了内裤和袜子，羞涩地站到了Bond面前，他修长而柔韧的身体一览无余。

Bond又纯洁而短暂地亲了Q一下。他拿着毛巾向下擦去，擦过Q窄瘦的胸膛和紧绷的小腹。他的目光一直锁在他的脸上。他轻柔地擦上他的腹股沟和大腿，隔着他手中有些粗糙的布料感受着Q柔软而敏感的性器，使得Q的呼吸变为了一声轻柔的叹息。他们之间的气氛安静而亲密，像这样替对方清洗身体——Bond甚至不会产生为他的其他情人做这种事的想法。但，当和Q在一起时，这感觉很自然。不仅仅是自然—— _他需要为他这样做_ 。

当Bond把一条干浴巾递给Q时他懒洋洋地对Bond露出了一个微笑，然后把它围在了他的腰间。

“先吃点东西，”Bond决定道，“然后再休息。”

Q的微笑稍稍暗了暗：“我对今早的事情非常抱歉。”

Bond迈出浴缸，控制住了自己想要再次抱住Q的欲望：“没有什么需要道歉的，Q。我们会把这个问题解决掉的。我可以在我们之间放一排枕头，或者你可以想出什么精巧的小发明，能让我比你早醒五分钟。无论我们怎么做，我们总能把它解决好的。”

Q明亮的双眼变得放空，Bond几乎能听见他的大脑开始转动的声音：“植入肌动电流图的表带可以对我们的睡眠周期做一个大概的判定……”

Bond轻声笑了起来：“在这之前，先是披萨和电视。然后你就可以随意去摆弄那些零件了。”

Q困倦地笑了一下，把眼镜向上推了推。“好吧。”他的笑容变得有些调皮，“无论如何，你还需要去休息呢。如果我没记错的话你的那个清单上的内容可不少……”

天啊。 _如果你不愿意被别人碰的话，我可以为你摸我自己，或者你来那么做。我可以舔过你的全身，直到你在我舌下分崩离析。操，你可以先捆住我的手再碰我。_ Bond记得他说过的每一个字，看起来Q也同样如此。仅仅是想到这一点他的心跳就有些加速。

“胡闹。”他摇了摇头，低声说道。当他走出浴室时他听到了Q开心的笑声。


	26. 清晨

“James，”Q轻声道，他的双手在Bond紧绷的三头肌和小臂上游走。Bond发出了一声呻吟，手指紧握着床板，他弓起身，试图让他胀痛的勃起碰上Q的身体。但Q固执地稳住了身，依旧跨坐在Bond的大腿上。“别松手。”Q告诫道，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。

“你可以直接绑住我的。”Bond沉声说。

Q向后坐去，灰绿色的眼睛忽然变得严肃起来。 _“_ _不，_ _”_ 他加重了语气，手指停下了在Bond胸膛上上 下挑弄的动作。他侧了侧头，仔细观察着Bond的表情。“除非……”他有些犹豫地皱起眉头，“你想要我那么做？”

Bond吞咽了一下。“不。”他承认道。如果Q需要、或者喜欢绑起他的话，他也能咬紧牙关容忍。这算得上是他的一个职业病之一——他常常面对被捕和折磨，以至于捆绑之类的都挑不起他的欲望。

Q点点头，他尖锐而认真的表情慢慢缓和了下来。“我觉得也是，所以你光是提起这件事就很傻了。”他指责道，声音清脆。

Bond张了张嘴，很有可能是想要抗议，但当Q用一个短暂而柔软的吻捕获了他的双唇的那一瞬间，他想要说的话立刻被他抛到了脑后。Q光洁的腹部挑逗地蹭过他粗长的坚挺。

“况且，”Q直起身，眼中恢复了之前那种淘气的光芒，“我觉得测试一下你的克制力是个不错的想法。”

“恶魔。”Bond低声道，再次扭了扭胯。Q的美妙无比的臀部仅仅被一条柔软地睡裤所包裹。他稳稳地坐在Bond的腿上，与Bond最想要他坐到的位置只相距几英寸，而这几乎快要把Bond逼疯了。

Q若有所思地哼了一声，他的手再次抚过Bond的胸膛。Bond看着Q明亮的双眼扫过他身上的每一处疤痕。他几乎能看出Q正默默地在脑中把Bond文档中的历史案件和他身上的疤痕一一对号入座，但Q什么都没说。他只是用手指擦过弹痕，然后用用拇指甲片描摹着Bond的刀疤。他张开口——粉红的唇是那么柔软——轻柔地舔咬着那些印痕。Bond自己几乎都快忘记了它们的来由。每一次触摸都是温柔的抚慰，仿佛Q正在用他自己的印记盖过那些过去的伤痛所留下的痕迹，用每一次温暖的触碰消除着那些晦暗的回忆。

这使Bond感觉自己正……被爱着。被珍惜着，甚至可以这么说。Q所有的注意力在他身上，那样的全神贯注，全力讨好着他的身体。Q灵巧的指尖拂过他的身体，他能感觉到潜藏在皮肤下的愉悦感低吟着，使他对Q的触碰更加敏感。

“你真迷人。”Q的呼吸轻轻地打在Bond锁骨处的肌肤上。Bond听到Q的话，猛然睁开了眼——他甚至没有意识到之前他已经闭起了眼。这不是一个简单的讨好，Q沙哑的嗓音中满是真诚。他对上Bond惊讶的目光，双颊通红，就好像他本没想把那句话大声说出来似的。

Q下意识地耸了耸肩， 清晨的阳光在他细瘦的双肩上打出了斑驳的影子：“有时候，我不敢相信你居然真的……在这里。”他是掌心贴上Bond的心口，仿佛在试图寻找他真的在这里的证据。他的双眼漫无目的地盯向远方，感受着Bond的心脏在他的手下有力地跳动着。

Bond想要把双手探进Q那头混乱的黑发，想要把他拆吃入腹。但他之前保证过不会碰Q，他握着床板的手指又紧了紧，然后重重地吞咽了一下。“我就在这里。”他说道。

Q的双眼重新聚焦在他身上，然后露出了一个柔软而温暖的微笑。他向下滑了滑，舔上Moneypenny留在他前胸的弹痕。Bond试图压抑住他的呻吟，他看着Q粉红色的舌顺着他的身体一路向下滑去，停在了他紧绷的性器的上方，舔弄着他的小腹。

Q的手向下探去。当他温暖的手轻柔地握住Bond的阴囊时Bond看到他的脸上飞快地闪过了一丝痛苦的表情，他知道Q肯定在想Le Chiffre曾经对他做过的事。

“没事的，Q，”他下意识地安慰道，“那……天，这感觉真 _好_ 。”他粗声说着毫无意义的胡言乱语，Q修长的手指按揉并爱抚着他，用纯粹的快感驱赶着那些痛苦的回忆。

终于， _终于，_ Q的手向上移去，从下至上不慌不忙地爱抚着Bond的阴茎，完完整整地缓缓套弄了一下，给他带来了强烈的快感。Bond反射性地顶起跨，迎合着Q的触碰，他的胸腔随着他急促又刺耳的呼吸声起起伏伏。

一束阳光打在Q的脸上，把他的双眼照成了浅浅的、清澈的青瓷色，他重新坐回Bond的大腿上，把他定到了床上。Q明显也被挑起了性欲，隔着睡裤柔软的棉布，他下体的轮廓一览无余。仅仅是触碰他，Q的身体就起了这么大的反应。Bond被这个想法激得抖了一下，一股强烈而纯粹的欲望淌过他的身体，在他的皮下嘶嘶作响。Bond想要回以触碰，想要隔着半旧的棉料描绘Q的肿胀的性器的轮廓，他加大了握住床板的力道，指节微微泛白。

“拜托。”最终，他这样说道，声音因情欲而粗哑。此时Q的呼吸也变得同样短促。在Bond全神贯注的注视下，Q再次用他苍白的手指碰上了Bond的阴茎。这次，他的拇指轻轻地在前端打着转，沾染在他手指上的那些前液被他晕染开来。Bond因强烈的快感而喊出了声，他的头向后仰去，手臂紧绷。他睁开眼，正好看到Q张开他粉嫩的双唇，吮吸着他的拇指，若有所思地品尝着Bond的味道。

“哦， _操_ 他妈的。”Bond低吼道。Q很有可能完全没有想要表现得如此诱人，但他让Bond完全 _失去了理智_ ——彻底地点燃了Bond的欲望，使他扭动着身体、恳求着那双迷人的手重新回到他的身上。Bond他的耐力已经快要消失殆尽，但上帝啊，他需要更多。

“Q——我想要看着你。”

Q看起来有些犹豫，对在清晨的阳光中把自己赤裸地暴露在Bond面前感到有些羞涩。

“ _拜托。_ ”Bond再次说道。像这样祈求对方本应使他感到羞耻，但他已经完全无暇顾及了。如果他不能碰Q的话他需要看着他，需要感受到那具细瘦的身体赤裸地倚在他身侧。

Bond语气中的迫切仿佛驱散了Q的顾虑。他流畅地滑下床，稍稍迟疑了一秒，最终任由他的睡裤滑下他的身体，在他的脚下堆成了一团。Bond的目光饥渴地在他的身体上徘徊着，他的睫毛低垂，为藏在有些起雾的镜片后的双眼蒙上了阴影。

这样的Q有着一种完全的，充满色情的 _赤裸感_ 。所有那些Bond过去操干过的人都把他们的身体当成工具——皮肤被晒成了古铜色，所有的体毛都已打理干净，肌肉仿佛被雕琢过一般，像是一块百年灵手表或是一只爱马仕皮包似的，被骄傲地展示在他人的眼前。

然而，Q对待自己的身体的态度似乎带着一丝生疏，仿佛它既古怪、却又在某种程度上令他感到惊讶。他把自己暴露在Bond眼前的样子——缓慢、羞怯——使得Bond渴求着他每一寸的肌肤。他修长、苍白的四肢，他细瘦的、能模糊看出肋骨的轮廓的胸膛，他略微有些柔软的小腹。柔软的暗色毛发从Q的肚脐处向下延伸。仅仅是看到眼前的景色就使得Bond咬紧牙关，他的手指因无法控制的情欲而感到刺痛。

Bond看着Q一丝不挂地站在清晨白色的日光里，突然感觉胸口莫名地发紧。这种感情是如此的强烈，他的身体为此隐隐作痛。柔和的阳光暖化了Q苍白的皮肤，为他镀上一层浅浅的金色，一块暗色的痣吸引了Bond的注意力，把他的目光顺着Q优雅的脖颈引向了他的胸膛。Bond一路向下看去，视线在他坚硬的阴茎上驻留，它的颜色略微暗些，挺立在浓密的暗色毛发之中。Q的手紧张地动了动，仿佛想遮掩自己的身体，他的动作所带出的脆弱感再次直直地击中了Bond的心脏。Q毫无保留——他所有的情绪都透过他的表情和肢体语言展露了出来。

“别那么做，”Bond柔声说，“你迷人极了。”

Q猛然抬起眼，对上了Bond的目光，仿佛在评估他的话有多真诚。而他的发现使他瞪大了双眼，他的手垂落到一旁，急促地深吸了一口气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。“James。”他说道，气息支离破碎。

“过来这里。”Bond低吼道，床板在他手下发出了吱呀的声响，他攥紧手指，迫切地想要抓住Q然后把他拉到身旁。

Q跌跌撞撞地走回了床上，他的身体紧紧地贴上了Bond，他双唇热切地捉住了Bond的唇，把他们卷进了一个缠绵的深吻。当Q不由自主地扭动着胯部，把彼此的下体贴到了一起时，二人同时倒吸了一口冷气。

“Q。”Bond呻吟道，一只脚撑在床垫上，把身体向Q靠去。他们紧紧地贴到了一起，Bond的大脑几乎因Q伏在他身上扭动的身体而短路。这感觉是如此美妙，但却又远远不够。片刻之后Bond感觉到Q尖利的牙齿抵在了他的肩上，Q咬住了他汗湿的皮肤，抑住了一声呜咽。

“润滑，”Bond气息不均地说道，“拜托，亲爱的。涂在手上然后握住我们两个。”Q又狂乱地蹭了Bond几下，然后拉开了床边柜的抽屉，毫无耐心地翻找着那个瓶子。

他把润滑倒在了手上，有些不确定地重新压回了Bond的身上，用一边的手肘支撑着身体。当他低头看向他们二人的身体时他的发丝滑落到了他泛着红潮的前额上：“就像这——哦， _天啊_ 。”他的手指在他们的下体上收紧。

如果Bond还能分心顾及的话，他绝对会对自己发出的那些低沉而渴求的喉音感到羞耻。他追随着Q的节奏，二人同时撞进Q的手中，而—— _该死的_ ——这感觉太好了，直接将bond推向了高潮的边缘。

他把头向后仰去，感受着周围的一切——Q的味道温暖而浓郁，他的呼吸轻轻拍打在Bond的脖颈上，他细瘦的身体在他身上紧绷着扭动着。Q的力度刚刚好，一切都被本能所驱使，他的手指和他的阴茎放荡地磨蹭着Bond的下体。Bond不由自主地低头望去，看着他们二人的性器湿滑地撞进Q白皙的指间。

Bond看向Q的脸。他看起来已经完全被情欲所掌控——他的脸颊红得通透，刘海湿乎乎地黏在额头上，他的双唇微张，神志不清地靠在Bond身上喘息着。

“天，”Bond说，“操，Q，就这样， _就这样_ _……_ ”

Q马上就要到了，Bond能看出来。他紧咬着下唇，每次向前推进时都会泄出难耐的声音。“放松，亲爱的。”Bond粗声说，“天啊，我想要听着你的声音……让我听听你的声音……”

Q的动作顿了一下。他一瞬间僵住了，身体紧绷着、微微有些颤抖。他紧紧闭起眼，胡乱摇了摇头。“我做不到，”他低声道，语气忽然变得紧张，“抱歉……”

 _哦，操。_ “没事的，Q。没事的，对不起。别停下，亲爱的，拜托，不要停下来……”

Q安心地垂下了头，他面带感激地把脸埋进了Bond的颈窝，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着Bond的脖子，恢复了手上的套弄。Bond紧紧依附着他，双唇印上每一块他所能碰到的皮肤。他内心柔软的一面被Q击中，和懊悔还有灼热的欲望混合在一起，把他拉入混沌之中。

Q靠在Bond身上，急促地喘息着。Bond几乎听不清他发出的那些急切而破碎的声音，但他能感受到Q的呼吸断断续续地打在他身上。

“就这样，Q，”他粗声说道，“我就在这里。妈的，上帝啊……你真迷人……”

在Bond的注视下，Q抬起头，他的双眼猛地大睁开，近乎失神。一声低沉而压抑的呻吟从他紧咬着的牙关中溜了出来，他急切地挺动着胯，热度笼罩了他们二人。

“哦， _上帝啊，_ 就是这样。做得真好。”Bond咬紧牙关，无法把目光从Q的脸上移开。Q在他上方颤抖抽搐着，脸上满是因欢愉而满足的表情，终于，Q的动作渐缓，他倒在一旁，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。

“James。”他说道，声音因快感而含糊不清，身体依旧断断续续地打着颤。

Bond现在只想用双臂环住Q的身体，把他紧紧抱进怀里，再也不让他离开。但他不敢那么做，所以他只能紧紧地握住床板的底端，让它浅浅地卡进他的掌心。他的心脏急切地跳动着，话语成了他表达情绪的唯一途径，那其中所蕴含的情感卡在他的胸口。“Q，”他发现自己徒劳地重复着那个名字，心中满怀爱意与恳求，“ _Q_ _。_ ”

Q又抖了一下，然后他再次用他湿滑地手指稳稳地裹住了Bond的阴茎，快速地上下套弄着。这一切所带来的刺激感使得Bond很快就到达了高潮，他弓起身，摆动着臀部，身体的每一块骨头都因席卷而来的快感变得松软，颤抖着射出了灼热的液体。

当Bond回过神来时Q已经重新趴到了他的身上，他温热的身体柔软地贴着Bond，毫不在意他们之间的混乱。

Bond僵硬地松开了他握着床板的双手，当血液循环再次通畅后他的手指感到了微微的刺痛，他一直紧绷着的肩膀也在抗议。他把手放到了床上，不太确定现在是否能触碰Q。仿佛读懂了他的迟疑，Q伸出双手，抓住了Bond的手然后把它们放到了他的背上。

Bond满足地叹了口气，他的手顺着Q的脊椎来回抚摸着，享受着Q身体软绵绵的重量。一时间Q弓起身，伸展着后背，追随着Bond的触碰，但随后他仿佛融化了一般，重新趴了下来，他的身体完美地贴合着Bond身体的每一个弧度。

“猫。”Bond语带笑意地指控道，而Q安心地枕着他的脖颈，轻轻哼了一声。Bond的手向下移去，抚上了Q的臀瓣，温柔地捏了一下。他微笑着、看着Q惊讶地小声叫了一下。

但Q只是又靠地更近了一些——简直不太可能做得到。他们安静地躺在一起，任由身上的汗迹慢慢变干。Bond听着自己的心跳，享受着清晨的阳光所带来的热度，Q的体温使他感觉更加温暖。天啊，没有人能像Q那样让他完全失控。这种亲密感——简单、纯粹的 _幸福感_ ——是Bond从未体验过的感觉。他想用双手牢牢地抓住这种感觉，唯恐它会在下一秒消失不见。

过了一会之后Q扭了扭身，发出了一声困倦的抽气声。Bond微笑了一下。Q需要更多的睡眠，在过去的几天里，他几乎连续工作了三十个小时。Bond越来越清楚地意识到了Q要付出多少才能时刻在他耳中，在他需要时第一时间出现，无论他的任务已经持续了多久。当一个特工身陷险境时Q会不知疲倦地完成着他的工作，直到任务画上一个句号。

Bond的内心满是懊恼，他紧紧地抱住Q，然后轻柔地侧过身，成功地在没有弄醒Q的情况下把他放到了一旁。尽管他很想就这样闭起眼重新陷入睡眠，任由Q趴在他身上，但当Q再次转醒时情况不一定像现在这么好。

Bond忽然想到当他想要听到Q高潮的声音时他紧张的反应，他的满足感瞬间消失得无影无踪。天啊，他真是个傻瓜，他甚至不该提起这件事。在监管所生活了那么长时间之后Q肯定已经习惯了在私下里偷偷地、安静地自慰，但直到Bond把话说出口前，他一直没有意识到这点。他摇了摇头，对自己的迟钝有些恼怒。尽管他已经尽量小心了，但他迈出的每一步依旧有可能落在暗雷上。

Bond低头看向Q。放纵过后的痕迹在他的脸上一览无余——他浓密的、打着卷的黑发乱成一团，他的双唇因接吻而红肿，他的双颊泛着绯色、胡渣浅浅地冒了出来，他的半张脸深深地陷进了枕头里、眼镜有些歪斜。他全身赤裸，白皙的身体放松地躺在床单上。

他看着Q，暗自下定决心要更加细心谨慎。同他自己一样，Q的那些问题并不能被简单地一笔带过，但他们之间的关系值得他为此付出一切。带着这个想法，他任由自己简单地理了理Q乱糟糟的头发，轻柔地帮他盖好了被子，然后走进了浴室。


	27. 夜晚

失眠。

这不常发生。通常，Bond可以像一个士兵一般熟练地抓住任何机会入睡——无论时间地点。同时，一丝最轻的风吹草动就能让他迅速地从深层睡眠中转醒，立刻变得警觉起来。但无论如何，失眠症总是悄声无息地光临，又迟迟不肯离去，从不对时差或是他的任务状态做任何考虑。

当下Bond正躺在Q身侧，听着他轻柔而均匀的呼吸声。他们之间放着一个长长的抱枕——这是他们采取的一个临时措施，以防Bond在睡着时下意识地把Q缠进怀里、引起他的恐慌。有趣的是，先前和别的情人在一起时，Bond从未发现自己是一个很喜欢搂搂抱抱的人。但不知为何，事实上他在睡着时会下意识地凑近Q，把他搂进怀里，好像是想要用自己的身体保护住他一样。这很有可能有什么深刻的潜在含义，但目前对他们二人来讲，它只是一个该死的麻烦。

不过，尽管他们之间有所间隔，Q依旧难免会在睡着时与Bond产生一些肢体接触。这会儿Q正紧紧地贴着抱枕睡着。他修长的手臂搭在枕头上，掌心覆在Bond的胸口。这正是Q的矛盾之处——尽管他有可能无法承受肢体接触所带来的压力，但他依旧渴求着这一切。

Bond的注意力被那只搭在他胸上的手带来的温暖所吸引，他转过头，看着Q的睡颜。睡梦中的Q令他着迷——他身体中常有的那种奇妙而敏捷的优雅感现在静了下来，他聪慧而迷人的头脑终于有了片刻休息的机会。在清醒时，Q总是展现着他的坚忍与实力，但当下，像这样熟睡时，他看起来年轻而脆弱。夜色十分明朗，星光透过天窗照进屋内，为Q苍白而通透的皮肤镀上了一层银光，将他的睫毛与发丝映成了如深色天鹅绒般的暗影。他是那么的迷人，仅仅是看着他都令Bond感到胸口发痛。

他还记得Q在几小时前被他的话逗笑的样子。Bond已经完全忘记了他当时说了些什么，但关于Q的记忆却清晰得宛如刻印。他记得Q的笑声，那么唐突而生硬，仿佛将他自己都吓了一跳。他记得他看着自己的样子，双眸明亮，眼角因笑意微微皱起——仿佛Bond并不是一个疲倦不堪、近乎无用的老特工，而是某种不可思议的、令人着迷的新事物。仅仅是回想起这件事就使得Bond的呼吸一滞，某种无名的情绪在他的胸口燃烧着，近乎使他感到窒息。

一直以来Bond都认为关心一个女人的感觉就像是多长了一颗心脏一样——一个新的弱点，柔软，脆弱，难以保护周全。。但Bond对Q的情感比那强烈许多。现在Q _就是_ Bond的心脏，是他生命中的一切光明与美好。如果Q出了什么意外的话，Bond觉得他不能独自活下去。他意识到了这很可悲，同时有些太过夸张，而且对Q来讲这也是一个完全不公平的负担，但无论如何，这就是事实。

尽管Bond现在正静静地躺在床上，他依旧能感到自己的呼吸变得越来越短促，某种无名且涣散的紧张感在他的五脏六腑中翻搅着。Bond对此并不陌生——毕竟每次在任务结束后，抑郁都同一条黑色的猎犬一般在他身后紧追不舍——但当Q驻进他的人生后，他的所有感情都似乎更加明晰，锐利得如同刀锋。有时他希望能重新找回那种冰冷的麻木感，那种自Vesper之后就一直在他心中挥之不去的晦暗的迟钝感。白日里Q在他怀中度过的每一秒愉快的时光都会在夜深人静时变成苦涩的恐惧，抓挠着他的心脏。现在他不再毫无牵挂。

他的精神已经被连续三晚的失眠生生撕成碎片，Bond不再思索那些他幻想中未来可能发生在Q身上的、无可名状的危险，转而想起来那些在Q还年轻脆弱时伤害过他的那些无名的面孔。当他闭上眼时，睡眠却总是从他指尖溜走。Q可能承受过的那些痛苦化成幻象，如同身形模糊的恶魔一般从暗中慢慢浮现，一心想要使他感到痛苦。尽管他紧闭着双眼，他依旧能看到那些陌生的手紧紧地按在Q身上；尽管他的耳朵贴在枕头上，Q压抑的哭声仍在他耳边回响。Q再也没有细讲过在亨特库比到底发生了什么，而在那些漆黑的、无眠的深夜里，Bond的思绪总会背叛他自己，主动填补上那些空缺——*他太过熟悉各种性压迫和心理折磨，知道它们如何缠绕不休，又有如何细微的差异。

最后，Bond放弃了睡眠。他小心翼翼地从Q的手下滑出，起身向厨房走去。尽管他更喜欢直接让威士忌把他的头脑变得麻木，但过去的经验告诉他那只会助长他内心那些阴暗的情绪。他无奈地烧了一壶水，从Q的橱柜中翻出了一瓶白兰地，往自己的茶杯里倒一些。

Bond不知道自己在电水壶前站了多久。他一直看着开水在壶中翻滚，直到Q轻柔的脚步声把他从那些阴暗的思绪中惊醒。他试图对自己僵硬的姿态稍作掩饰。但从Q回应来看，他怀疑自己完全没有成功。Q环住Bond的腰，他的额头贴上Bond的肩胛骨，沉默地表达着他的关心。他们就这样待了一会儿，然后Q伸出手，拿过了他自己的茶杯。

Bond用一只手揉了揉脸：“你应该回去睡觉的，Q。我们两个没必要都起来。”

Q对他的话置若罔闻。他给自己倒了杯茶，坐到了沙发上，挑起一侧的眉毛期待地看向Bond。最终，Bond放弃了抵抗他无法回避的现实。他给自己倒好了茶，又往杯子里加了不少白兰地，然后坐到了Q的身侧。

他们安静地喝着茶，肩膀亲昵地贴在一起。半晌，Q从Bond的手中拿过空空如也的茶杯，把它同他自己的茶杯一起放到了一旁后钻进了Bond怀里。

Bond把下巴枕到Q蓬乱的头发上，感受着他的气息与他们之间的亲密。

“不止是失眠那么简单，是不是？”Q柔声问道，“你心里有事。”

Bond能感觉到自己的下巴绷得紧紧的，甚至有些打颤。他不会让Q承担这些。他 _不能_ 。Q已经经历了太多，Bond不能仅仅是为了平息自己的那些不安就把旧事重提一遍。

Q因困倦而蜷曲的柔软的身体忽然变得僵硬起来。“我们做的这些……是不是还不够？”他犹豫地问道，“如果这还不够的话你可以告诉我的，James。你没必要——没必要 _特地照顾_ 我……”

“天啊，Q，”Bond粗声打断道，用力把Q搂进怀里，“和这完全没关系。”

他能感觉到Q渐渐放松了下来，但他的语气依旧尖锐：“那和什么有关系？这明显不是工作上的事，你的上一个任务几乎顺利到不能更顺利了。”

这次，他们之间的沉默变得更加沉重。到最后Bond终于受不了了。他滑出Q的怀抱，站起身，焦躁地重新回到了厨房。他很清楚这作为转移注意力的借口是多么的苍白无力，但他还是把水壶接满水，然后接上了电。

“去睡觉吧，Q，”他说道，没有转身，“我晚点过去。”他听到Q慢慢靠近，在通向厨房的拱道上犹豫地停住了脚。Bond固执地看着眼前的橱柜，直到他听到Q柔软的脚步声改变了方向，重新走进了卧室。

* * *

 

当Bond疲倦地重新走进卧室时，天已经蒙蒙亮了。Q背对着门蜷在床上。他的双眼紧闭，但Bond能从他吞咽时喉结颤抖的样子看出他还醒着。

上帝啊，他原以为这一切不可能让他感觉更糟了，但他错了。他在现在属于他的那侧床上躺了下来，不太确定Q是否允许他消除他们之间的距离。

他深吸一口气，下定了决心。当他终于开口问出那个一直在他脑海中萦绕的问题时他的嗓音低沉而沙哑。

“你和别人谈起过这件事吗？”

Q的身体不自然地僵了一下，然后他慢慢展开身体，翻身平躺到了床上，直直地盯着天花板。Bond的胸口仿佛被他通红的眼圈狠击了一拳。

“你是指亨特库比。”Q平静地说道。这不是一个疑问。

Bond依旧回答了他：“是的。”

Q用力吞咽了一下。“你是这么希望的吗？如果我谈谈它的话我就能——我就能简简单单地 _放下_ 它了，然后我所有的——所有的那些 _问题_ 就会直接消失不见？”他的声音痛苦地颤抖着，“你是希望我们能随便聊聊然后我就能神奇地在你的床上变成什么——什么 _艳星_ 吗？就像我在通讯中听到的、你操过的那些女人一样，在你身下呻吟尖叫？”

“ _天杀的，_ Q！”Bond咆哮道。Q瑟缩了一下，Bond压下声音，低沉地说：“别他妈随便替我说话，特别是在你错得离谱的情况下。我只想要你，不需要你改变一丝一毫。除你之外我不想要任何其他该死的东西出现在我的床上。”

Q转过头，那双藏在镜片后的大张的灰绿色的眼睛眨了几下。他的表情脆弱得令人感到心痛。Bond的怒火立刻消失地无影无踪，同它刚刚席卷而来时一样迅速。

“你已经很完美了，Q，”他柔声说，“我只是 _希望_ 我先前那么问是想要帮你。但真相比那自私无数倍。”

“到底是怎么回事？”Q翻过身，隔着抱枕直面着Bond。他仔细地看着Bond的脸，表情严肃。

Bond试图理清他混乱的动机。“我知道你不想谈论这个，”最终，他咬紧牙关道，“我不想逼你，强迫你把那段时光重新回忆一次。但我不能控制我自己——我无法停止想象那一切。想象着他们是如何伤害你的。我要求的太过了，我知道，光是想要问你这件事本身就够自私的了，但对此一无所知——Q，每当我想到我对此一无所知，我就感觉它在啃啮着我的内心。”

Q再次缓缓地眨了眨眼。“你是为了——为了 _你自己_ 才想要谈的。”他说道，语气中的讶异一览无余。

Bond耸了耸肩，苦涩地承认：“有的时候我摸着你，然后我会想——他们是不是也做过这样的事？”

Q没有回应。Bond用前臂挡住双眼：“抱歉，Q。忘了它吧。我很抱歉我提起这件事。”

“我并不感到抱歉。”Q的语气坚定而沉着。

Bond移开了手臂，惊讶地看向Q。Q把抱枕丢到了地上，向前凑了凑。Bond宽慰地叹了口气，把他搂进了怀里。

“我从没从这个角度考虑过这件事，”Q轻声承认道，“这对你来说是什么感觉——对此一无所知。如果我能让你感觉好一点的话，我想那么做。它明显对我们两人都有影响。”

“让你感觉更加痛苦是我最不愿意看到的结果。”Bond粗声道。

“你不会的。你 _没有_ 。”Q果断地说道，“James，我从来——我从来没有这么开心过。你让我开心的程度几乎——几乎让我感觉有点 _心烦意乱_ 了。”

Bond忍不住发出了一声哼笑：“我还以为我是唯一一个有这种感觉的人呢——因为自己现在这么开心而害怕得不得了。”

“不，”Q郑重地说道，“不止你一个人有这种感觉。”

Bond把Q搂得更紧了一点。Q欣然地接受了Bond的怀抱，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着Bond的肩膀。他伸出了右手，握住了Bond的手指，心不在焉地在Bond的掌心画了一个圈。

“那么，好吧。”他说道，深吸了一口气，然后轻轻地呼出了它，“第一次是三个人。他们在我去食堂时在走廊上拦住了我……”


End file.
